Para mim ignore 2
by Carlisle Facinelli Cullen
Summary: Coisas para mobile.
1. CK 1

1

It's Tuesday morning in Mulberry-On-Sea, and Eddie is glaring with disapproval at my New Look heels as I step inside the staff lift and close the metal concertina cage door.

'You know I just saw Sam outside. That cupcake queen totally blanked me,' he says, preening into the mottled mirror on the lift wall.

'Oh you know Sam. She probably had her mind on other things like giant macaroon mountains or gold glitter sprinkles.' The mention of Sam highlights my rumbling stomach so I make a mental note to pop up to her café on the fifth floor, Cupcakes at Carrington's, for a red velvet cupcake with butter cream icing. My favourite. Mm-mmm. And a good catch-up on all the gossip of course. Sam overhears all kinds of stuff. When Cynthia from the florist down on Sunray Crescent was having it away with Trevor, the town sheriff, she was the first to know. Trevor's sister is a regular in the café and blabs all the juicy details to her mate over a cream horn and a steamy hot chocolate. 'I take it you had a good weekend?' I add, glancing at Eddie in the mirror as I bouf up my shoulder-length brunette bob. Last night, I used those giant sleep-in rollers, but after getting caught in a sudden downpour on my way to work, it now looks more floppy spaniel ears than big hair fabulous.

'Yes, so-so … went to an impromptu _Sex and the City_ themed party on Sunday,' he replies, in his best diva voice.

'And let me guess, you were channelling your inner Samantha?' I laugh, shaking my head. Eddie adores her character.

'Of course.' He waves an imperious hand in the air before turning towards me. 'And I'm so glad I took Monday off. The pornstar cocktails were divine, but there's a limit, even for me,' he says, clutching the side of his head.

'Never mind the pornstars, tell me about the men.' I'm keen to hear about another one of his scandalous weekends, if only to take my mind off the one I spent alone.

'Oh, wall-to-wall Carries of course,' he sniffs.

'_Aaand _…?' I smile, fishing for more information.

'_Aaand_ what?'

'You know … your "Smith" – was he there too? Come on, tell all, you know you want to.' I give him a playful nudge of encouragement. He hesitates.

'Nope.' He looks away. 'But it'll be Valentine's Day in six weeks or so. And … well, if he doesn't want to spend it with me then it's his loss,' he adds with a flourish, before pulling a face.

'I thought you two were totally loved-up?' I say, steering the conversation away from the most romantic day of the year. It's not that I don't like being single. I do. Sometimes. And I'm only twenty-seven. But Valentine's Day can be tricky. Especially when everyone else is bound to be whooping it up with ten-course taster menus followed by cosy strolls along the seafront under velvety moonlit skies, and I'm home alone with a bar of chocolate to keep me company. And unless my love life takes a serious upturn – I'll be doing the same again this year. I think of the last Valentine's Day I spent with Brett nearly two years ago, it was our third together. I'd felt happy and loved-up, blissfully unaware that I was going to be dumped within a few weeks. He left me for someone else – a tall blonde with big hair and a sylph-like figure compared to my average height and bootylicious curves, as Brett used to say. My heart constricts a little, but I'm over him. I force myself to concentrate on Eddie's love life instead.

'So did I.' Eddie shrugs.

'So what's changed then?'

'Well, not returning my calls for starters.'

'I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. He'll probably call you today,' I say, knowing how sensitive Eddie can be.

'Maybe …' He looks away.

'So what do you know then, Ed?' I ask, quickly changing the subject. Eddie is the boss's boy assistant – his BA. Unusual I know, but Walter Davenport, who's the managing director of Carrington's department store, where we work, didn't earn his nickname 'The Heff', as in Hugh Hefner, for no reason. Whisper has it that after Walter's wealthy heiress wife found out about his dalliance with yet another girl less than half his age, she imposed a lifelong ban on him having female PAs. This cued the arrival of Eddie, who is a voracious gossip queen. Rather fittingly he's privy to all kinds of useful – and indeed sometimes useless but delicious anyway – snippets of information.

'Well you know me, never one for gossip,' he says, perking up and smoothing an already immaculate HD eyebrow with his little finger, while I try and resist the urge to smile at his blatant delusion. 'Anyway, enough about me. Although admittedly it is a scintillating subject.' He pauses momentarily and places a hand on his pristine fitted jacket, as if he's pledging allegiance.

'Oh come on Ed. Don't be such a tease,' I plead, now dying to know what he knows.

'_Weell_.' He pauses for dramatic effect and a naughty smile dances across his lips. 'You didn't hear it from me, right?' His eyes dart from side to side.

'Of course. My lips are sealed.' I make a quick zipping action across my glossed mouth before throwing an imaginary key away.

'Seems The Heff has been getting very intimate with one of those über-swanky retail consultancies up in London. You know, the ones where they charge upwards of a thousand pounds per day to tell you what you already know. Twenty-seven phone calls in the last fortnight alone! Methinks he may be looking for a change of direction before winding down for retirement,' he says triumphantly, just as the lift shudders to a halt, signifying our arrival at the next floor and stealing my moment to probe him for more details.

Eddie flashes a warning look in my direction as we simultaneously turn to face the cage door. The Heff is bent over right in front of us, busy tying the lace of his left brogue. Using both hands, I slide the door open, hoping it doesn't get stuck again. Last week I was on my tea break, travelling to the café to see Sam, and ended up trapped on the third floor for nearly two hours waiting for Charles, our Rastafarian handyman, to come back from visiting his sister Esther in hospital and prise the cage door open for me.

'Good morning, or is it afternoon yet?' Walter guffaws. He makes the same joke every day. After returning to a standing position, he strides into the lift and turns to slide the door closed.

'Morning,' Eddie and I both say in unison as we shuffle backwards until we're standing side by side behind him, breathing in the spicy aftershave fumes that permanently beat around his lofty frame.

'Georgina! You're looking delightful today as ever.'

'Thank you Walter,' I mutter, smiling to myself at his dated old-school charm. He's like it with all the girls in the store.

'How's business in Women's Accessories these days?'

'Very good,' I reply enthusiastically, even though we all know sales have dwindled dramatically throughout the whole shop for at least the last year or so. And the new superstore down on the industrial estate hasn't helped matters, either, not when you can get a whole new wardrobe, with accessories, for less than fifty quid in there. 'The new luggage line is doing exceptionally well. We've sold two pieces already. The local designer has delivered a few more of her handmade exclusive silk purses in candy pink, which I'm hoping to sell as Valentine gifts. And I can't wait for the limited edition Chiavacci Kelly bags to arrive from Italy.'

'Jolly good. Keep up the good work. The Chiavaccis could make all the difference. We're lucky to be getting them – only made ten: six in the US, two in Dubai … and us.' The Heff slides a hand through his silver hair and, puffing his chest out triumphantly, he starts rocking gently on his heels, stretching his braces out in front of him. I sneak a sideways look at Eddie, who pokes his tongue out and then quickly retracts it, just like a lizard. I try not to laugh as the ancient lift creaks through a few more floors. 'That's us,' The Heff booms, slapping his hands together and making me jump. He flings the cage door open and, like an athlete off the blocks, wastes no time in setting off. I let out a little sigh of relief. Eddie dashes out behind him and then pauses momentarily to look back at me over his shoulder.

'Not a word now,' he says in his perfected stage-whisper voice and blows me a kiss as the lift starts moving again.

I travel down to the ground floor, pondering on Eddie's gossip, trying to fathom out how it might affect me if it were true. What does Walter know? The feeling lingers, making me edgy. These days nobody is changing jobs unless they really have to.

I step out of the lift and make my way along the dimly lit staff corridor that winds the entire length of the ground level. It still has the original 1920s Tiffany glass wall lights. After pressing the security pad to release the heavy fire entrance doors, I arrive on the shop floor. My feet immediately sink down a couple of centimetres into a new plush carpet as I wade over towards my section at the front of the store.

'Georgie Girl! How are you today?' Ciaran hollers in his lovely Southern Irish accent. He's a waiter in Sam's café, and he's calling me from behind two massive bundles of cellophane-wrapped napkins. 'Not like you to be this late – it's practically lunchtime.'

'Ha ha very funny,' I laugh, glancing at my watch. 'It's not even opening time. Anyway, what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be upstairs making banoffee coffees?'

'What happened, you get stuck in this silly new carpet?' he says, ignoring my banter and placing the napkins down on a counter nearby. He treats me to a huge grin before shooting me with his pretend finger pistol. I like Ciaran – we're Twitter mates and underneath the flirty swagger he's a sweet guy, but he can be so naïve at times, especially when it comes to women.

'Yeah, something like that,' I lie. The truth is I was up until nearly midnight filling in one of those income and expenditure forms for the bank. I'm hoping they'll let me reduce the monthly payments on a personal loan. And then I spent at least an hour lying in bed trying to unwind so I could fall asleep. I must have just slept right through the alarm.

Pinning my gold Carrington's name badge into place, I reach my till point, which I think is the best one on the floor. It's right at the front of the store, next to the floor-to-ceiling window display, giving me a panoramic view of the cobbled street with its white colonnaded walkway, pretty pansy hanging baskets and romantic olde-worlde streetlamps. During quiet times, and we've had a few recently, I love watching all the people milling up and down outside, or huddled in a deckchair enjoying a musical performance on the bandstand opposite. And on a clear early morning, when the town is still empty, I can see as far as the peppermint-green railings down by the harbour and out to the glistening sea beyond.

Carrington's is an Art Deco institution set in a prime location in the seaside town of Mulberry-On-Sea, where everyone knows us and most of the locals have grown up coming to the store. For anything from school uniforms to wedding gift lists to baby clothes, they all turn to Carrington's.

Tourists stop to take pictures of our impressive powder-blue building with its intricate white cornicing around enormous arched windows. The store is nearly a hundred years old, and not quite as glorious as it was in its heyday, but still a landmark on the south coast. Owned by a family firm spanning three generations, Carrington's offers old-style elegance alongside the latest merchandise.

The shop floor in front of me is lit up like a Valentine's theme park. Red and silver lights are entwined around the original ornate Art Deco marble pillars, which are dotted throughout the high-ceilinged space. Giant Perspex hearts containing merchandise hang on lengths of invisible thread, giving an illusion of floating handbags, shoes and glittery costume jewellery. Even the traditional cherrywood gilt-inlayed panelled walls have twinkly rose-shaped fairy lights draped all over them. The display guys have done an amazing job in replacing all the post-Christmas sales stuff and getting the store ready for our next big seasonal promotion, Valentine's Day.

Even though I'm single at the moment, I still love this time of year. The atmosphere in store is always so fun and flirty, and that makes me enjoy working here even more. All six of the podiums situated by the entrance doors showcase various items amidst scattered rose petals and miniature Cupid figurines, luxury scented candles, thick embossed rainbow-coloured stationery and silky lingerie, drawing customers in, showing a teaser of what's on offer within. All designed to entice customers to touch the merchandise, to place a coveted bag over a shoulder or run a finger across the shoestring strap of an exquisite La Perla negligee.

After all, it's 'all about the merch' as we say, and every decent retail assistant knows that customers who try it buy it. True fact. And there's everything on offer to our customers. Handbags, shoes, cosmetics, all mingled in together with a glorious surge of euphoric optimism. A promise of reinvention, of a better life.

And I just adore the look on customers' faces when they emerge through the shiny brass revolving doors, flushed with adrenalin as they try to decide where their retail experience will begin. Savouring every moment. It's one of the reasons I work here. But my memories of the store go back a long way. I grew up in Mulberry-On-Sea and Mum used to bring me here on Saturdays and we'd shop and eat fairy cakes in the old-fashioned tearoom with its Formica tables and white-pinnied waitresses. We always had such a good time, just being happy together. This was years before Sam turned it into Cupcakes at Carrington's, a cosy café serving red velvet cupcakes and sponge cake with pinkberry-infused frosting.

Plonking my handbag in the little locker secreted behind the glass-topped counter, I rummage around for my mobile. I locate it nestled inside a red payment reminder letter that arrived this morning from the gas company. After flicking the phone onto silent mode, I slip it inside my trouser pocket and quickly shove the letter back to the bottom of the bag, vowing to deal with it later.

The smell of newness mingled with expensive perfume wafts over from the various cosmetics concessions. All three of the security guys are getting into position by the entrance doors. I give Annie, one of the other sales assistants, a quick smile as she plumps up a gorgeous midnight-blue Mulberry tote with rose-gold detailing. As I busy myself placing trays of rainbow-coloured chunky cocktail rings on top of a display cabinet, Betty, our mumsy switchboard supervisor, puffs her way over to me, pulling her hand-knitted cardy in tighter around her rotund frame.

'A rather lovely-sounding man from the Fiat garage called for you,' she just about manages, in between gasping for air and reaching for her glasses that are bobbing on the end of a chain around her neck.

'Oh?' I crease my forehead, wondering why he called the main number and not my mobile.

'He said if you want to call him back he'll be delighted to chat things through with you. I tried putting him through but your extension is engaged.' I swivel around to the phone and see the handset hasn't been replaced properly.

'Sorry Betty, I didn't realise, it won't happen again,' I say, knowing we're not supposed to have personal calls come through the switchboard.

'Don't worry duck.' Smiling, she hands me a pink Post-it note with the return number on before making her way back over to the staff security door.

'So, come on then. Are you buying a new car?' Ciaran says, placing his elbow on the counter and leaning in towards me.

'Oh, err … just thinking about things at this stage,' I say, fiddling with my hair. The truth is I can't afford the monthly payments on my car any more, let alone the petrol to put in it. I'm hoping the garage will buy it back so I can clear the finance. And I just wish my last pay review hadn't been quite so non-existent. I'd been hoping for at least a small rise, but nothing. Zilch. In fact, when I work it out, I've probably taken a pay cut, if I take into account the hike in tax and everything else these days. I force the worry from my mind, and resolve to keep all spending to absolute essentials only. Mortgage, food, utilities and the occasional red velvet cupcake … I shove a smile on my face.

'Fiats aren't very fast though, are they?' Ciaran says, rolling his eyes.

'Oh, I'm not bothered about all of that,' I say, trying to sound convincing. Better make sure I shift a few more of the high-end handbags just in case the garage doesn't go for it. Two per cent of the sales price of every £2,000 Bottega Veneta soon adds up. And I've got eight of them. I do a quick commission tally in my head and hope for the best.

'So how was your weekend?' I ask, changing the subject. I can see that he's desperate to tell me something, he's swivelling his eyes around like Inspector Clouseau, but before he has a chance to answer, his girlfriend Tina appears. After placing a possessive arm around Ciaran's waist, she flicks her high ponytail, sneaks a smug glance in my direction and turns her face towards his.

'What was all that about?' she pants, desperate not to miss out on a bit of gossip, and not bothering to excuse herself for having barged in on our conversation.

'Nothing, we were just chatting about cars.' He grins. 'Oh,' she says, dismissively. 'Well, have you heard about Emma in Stationery?' She pauses to make big eyes, but before Ciaran can answer she carries on. 'She's pregnant again.'

'But didn't she just come back from maternity leave?' Ciaran says, looking puzzled, and I can't help laughing as he pulls a monkey face. Tina shoots another stare at me.

'She's so lucky. Just imagine all that time off. I can't wait until it's our turn.' Tina tilts her head back and closes her eyes for a moment, as if imagining the whole experience as her very own nirvana before looking to Ciaran for his response. A fleeting look of panic appears on his face, which is quickly replaced with a half-smile. He opens his mouth to say something else, but she puts a finger on his lips before he can talk.

In addition to being Ciaran's girlfriend, Tina is the accounts manager, or at least that's the title she gave herself. She adds up the sales receipts, checking the money and allocating our commission before someone from the office up on the executive floor authorises it all. But most of all, she bosses people around, especially Lauren, a nineteen-year-old first-job girl on one of those NVQ schemes. Anyway, Tina's excelled herself by making Lauren organise the next Christmas party already. A memo was stuck on the staff-room wall requesting the £15 payment by cheque and our dinner choices by the end of next week … and the turkey carcass is barely cold after last year's do.

'Oh I think it's so romantic,' Tina smiles.

'Sure it is. Anyway, got to go, only came down to collect these from the delivery guy. Tweet you later,' Ciaran says, winking at me and grabbing up the napkins before sauntering off towards the fire door. Tina scurries off after him, moaning about his Twitter addiction and how much of a flirt he is. Poor Ciaran! What's wrong with a bit of Twitter? How else would I get to talk to famous people like Cheryl Cole or Mr I Am with his 'boom boom and dope' lines?

2

'Hello. Cupcakes at Carrington's _… _how may I direct your _caaall_?' This throws me for a second. It's definitely Sam's bubbly 'everything is lovely in the world' voice, but there's an East Coast American accent attached to it now.

'Sam, is everything OK?' I ask, tentatively, as I duck into the little recessed vestibule behind my counter. We're not really supposed to make personal calls during opening hours, but everyone does, and as long as the shop floor is quiet and we're discreet, it's all right.

'Oh, thank God it's only you,' Sam says, back in her normal voice.

'What's going on?' I hesitate, and then brace myself for the answer. I've known Sam since school and, despite my abrupt exit halfway through, catapulting our lives in totally different directions, we managed to stay in touch and be best friends ever since. But she has dragged me through some real harebrained escapades over the years. Sam's always been a real foodie, so when Miss Sims retired and some genius here decided the Carrington's tearoom needed an overhaul, I rang her right away.

At the time, Sam had just been sacked from her personal shopper job at Harvey Nichols because she'd spent more time concentrating on the 'personal' part of her job title than actually trying to sell things to the customers. But her ex-boss had been so impressed with her sterling spending efforts that she'd been given a platinum store card by way of a sweetener. So, after a cash injection from her mega-wealthy dad, Sam made the move down from Chelsea to Mulberry-On-Sea and now reigns supreme over her gorgeous café. It has a honey-hued interior and reclaimed train seats upholstered in crimson velvet, sectioned into booths, so you feel as though you're actually in a real vintage steam train, complete with golden glow lighting from frilly-shaded table lamps. It's very nostalgic in an_ Orient Express _kind ofway. And the food is to die for – salted caramel cupcakes, rainbow salads, delicious artisan breads and the most fabulous afternoon cream teas you can possibly imagine. Homemade scones piled high with strawberry jam and gooey clotted cream, surrounded by delicate finger sandwiches crammed with every filling imaginable.

'Oh nothing. It's just some guy called Justin. He says we met a few months ago at a club. Well, anyway he keeps calling and texting.'

'Hmm … why don't you just tell him you're not interested?'

'Well I tried, but he's being very persistent. Anyway, I'm hoping the other guy calls and I can pretend to be unavailable?' she says, dramatically. 'Hence the screening, this way I can take orders over the phone and still make myself appear elusive and mysteriously hard to get at the same time.' She laughs, seemingly satisfied with her elaborate plan.

'So who's the other guy then?' I ask, feeling confused. The last time we spoke, just a couple of days ago, she was going on about some guy called Steve. Sam changes her men like the rest of us switch TV channels, making it near on impossible to keep up with her.

'Oh my God. I can't believe I haven't told you about him yet. It _must_ be love. I'm losing my mind already. He's only "the one". I met him when I was having my monthly dinner date with Dad on Friday, up in London at The Ivy. He was on the next table, and well he's a lawyer, maritime or something, and he lives here but commutes to London. And he's a gentleman, not full of himself like all those shouty Cityboy types, but anyway, Dad knew his boss, so we got chatting and he's absolutely drop-dead, knicker-ripping gorgeous. Not that he's done that yet, but I'm working on it.' I try and push the image of Sam's knickers being ripped from her body, from my mind.

'Are you still there?' I say, having heard about 'the one' a zillion times before.

'Yes. Err sorry,' she sighs, no doubt having lost herself in some fantasy moment. 'What did you want?' she says, dreamily, followed by, 'Oh my God, sorry that sounded so rude.'

'Charming,' I say, feigning mock hurt. 'Just wondered if you're free later for a gossip and to ask if you can keep one of those delicious red velvet cupcakes for me please?'

'Oh sorry hun, none left.'

'_Whaat?_ But you must have. It's not even tea break time yet.' I can't believe it.

'A guy came and bought the whole batch for his office Christmas party.'

'But it's January! That's outrageous, why couldn't he have his party at the actual proper time in December, like everyone else?' I say, fighting a sudden urge to hunt the guy down and beg for a cake – they're that good.

'Ciaran served him. You know I'd have kept one back otherwise … Talking of Ciaran, have you seen him recently?'

'Yes, he was down here earlier, why?'

'Did he seem different to you?' she says, lowering her voice.

'Not really, why?'

'He's up to something, I'm sure of it. I reckon he's got his eye on someone.'

'Don't be daft. He's with Tina.'

'Even more reason to look elsewhere,' she snorts. 'Why else does he keep disappearing then? And it's not to see Tina, because she's in here demanding to know where he is all the time.'

'I've no idea.'

'Never mind, maybe it's my imagination. Anyway, what delicious delight can I tempt you with instead?'

'I'll have one of those vanilla slices.'

'A _millefeuille_, do you mean?'

'Think so, the one with layers of puff pastry and loads of deliciously thick custardy cream-type stuff inside, topped with combed fondant icing an—'

'Sorry, can you hang on a sec?' I hear the whoosh of the steam from the coffee machine as I lick my lips, willing her to have one left. I'm practically salivating at the mere thought. 'Right, that's all done. I've popped one in a box inside the fridge, what time will you be up?'

'Lunchtime?' I want to use my tea break to organise the Valentine's raffle. With the dwindling sales recently, every bit helps.

'Oooh, can you make it later? I've got to pop out to the cash and carry. How about fiveish?' It's early as we don't close until six today, but I can always ask Annie to cover the last hour. I covered three times for her last week.

'Sure, look forward to it.'

'OK hun. Bye for now. Oh, I almost forgot, you don't mind if "the one" comes along on Saturday, do you? I can always ask him to bring a friend. Just imagine, we could double-date on Valentine's Day – if you like him, of course.'

'No. Err … yes,' I say, thinking no more blind dates. I've been caught out like this before. Her man of the moment brings along a friend who usually turns out to be the beer-bellied guy with the body odour problem. 'What's his name?'

'Nathan. How sexy is that?' she squeals.

'Mmm. Nice. Well it's your birthday after all, and if he really is "the one" then you'll want him there,' I say, wanting her to be happy. 'But no blind dates, do you hear me?'

'Pardon?' Sam giggles, before ending the call. I drop the receiver back on the phone and peer down at my trousers, only to see that I now look as though I'm wearing a pair of fluffy Ugg boots too.

'What's with the carpet?' I say to no one in particular. It's my boss, the floor supervisor, James, who replies.

'Blame upstairs,' he says, approaching my counter. He's carrying two crystal weights with lengths of silver ribbon attached to crimson heart-shaped balloons. 'Here,' he says, handing them to me. 'Save you having to go down to the basement to organise them.' He's wearing a new slim-fit shirt that nicely accentuates the V of his firm chest. I quickly look away, praying he didn't spot me checking him out.

'Thanks. And I'm sorry,' I say, gesturing to the phone. He waves a hand.

'Ahh, no problem. It's fine if there aren't any customers around.' He smiles casually. I take the balloons, reflecting on how thoughtful he is. His hand brushes mine and he immediately apologises, while a little shiver of excitement pulses through me. It's just such a shame that he's married, and that he's my boss, because he's so hot. I remember when he interviewed me for the job. The sandy-blond hair that kept bobbing into his eyes as he looked down at the questions on the desk in front of him. His emerald-green eyes probing me for the answers every time he looked back up, and the fact that he's oblivious to it – well, it just makes him so damn sexy. 'You OK? You look tired.' He grins, and a warm glow flickers within me. He's the first guy I've felt anything for since the disastrous break-up with Brett. We had been virtually inseparable for three years and his betrayal hit me really hard.

'Thanks a lot. Do I really look that bad?' I say, instantly hoping he'll disagree.

'No. No I didn't mean it like that,' he replies, momentarily patting my arm by way of apology, and I take a deep breath. After Brett left I swore off men completely – I really wasn't interested in going through that sort of pain again – but it's reassuring to know my heart hasn't been completely shattered, and that maybe I'm ready to start dating again.

'So what's with this carpet?' I ask, quickly changing the subject. 'And have you seen the state of these?' Feeling flustered, I peer down at my legs.

'Well, I wouldn't say they were a state exactly. They look fine to me.' His cheeks flush for a second and he clears his throat. I feel embarrassed. 'Shame about the fluff though,' he finishes, with a gentle laugh. 'Somebody decided to splash out and re-carpet the entire shop. Staff canteen included.'

'What a waste of money. Before you know it we'll be closing down and switching to "online purchasing only",' I snort. The edgy feeling from earlier swirls around inside me again.

'Trust you, always thinking about the bottom line.' He shakes his head.

'Well, I don't see you complaining when I shift all of the high-end stock,' I tease. But the truth of it is that my section of the shop-floor space does make the most money. The others say that it's because I'm shameless and not averse to using my wily powers of persuasion when boyfriends and husbands rush in to buy a last-minute gift. But it's not my fault if they opt for the biggest hobo bag after I let slip how the lucky woman will squeal with delight and love them forever on unwrapping such a gift. All the while discreetly nudging the small version to the far end of the counter, and therefore out of mind … as demonstrated by Mrs Grace herself on my induction day. Mrs Grace rocked Women's Accessories for fifty years before retiring and handing the mantle to me. She now helps out part-time in the stock room, as she had to come back to work because her husband Stan was 'driving her round the twist' and spanking all their pension money on his 'filthy birds', which she later explained were actually pigeons.

'True. You're really good at what you do and that's why I need your help this afternoon.'

'This afternoon?' I say, my eyes widening at the prospect of a change in routine.

'Yep, a wealthy customer is arriving to do a spot of personal shopping and he's expressed a particular interest in our high-end designer handbags. Malikov someone or another, I think "his people" said.' James makes sarcastic quote signs with his fingers. 'Six times they've called today demanding to speak to security ahead of his arrival. And then banging on about CCTV cameras and how we must respect his privacy.'

'Malikov?'

'That's right, Konstantin Malikov, a Russian businessman apparently.' James flashes his perfect white smile at me. 'Oh yes, it just so happens that Mr and Mrs Malikov are keen to spend some time here in the south of England whilst their only daughter is settled into Dean Hall.' The mention of Dean Hall injects a flash memory moment of the few years I spent at boarding school before everything changed and my whole world fell apart. 'And naturally they are looking to offload some of their wealth in our fine establishment.'

The memory is instantly replaced with excitement at the thought of my share of the sales commission. James often asks me to help him with the personal shopping customers, and over the years we've developed a strategy, a kind of double act that has reaped some fantastic sales. James looks as though he's about to say something else when a pumped-up version of 'Love Is In The Air'pounds through the sound system, signifying opening time. There's an old dear with a tartan shopper waiting by the door to come in.

'Was there something else?' I ask James on seeing his hesitation.

'It'll keep,' he says over his shoulder as he strolls off towards the escalators.

3

After processing a card payment for a sparkly teardrop necklace, I turn towards my customer. She's wearing a shiny green skirt that's the same colour as a Quality Street triangle and has the biggest static hairdo I've ever seen.

'There you are.' I've gift-wrapped the item and popped it into one of our special Valentine jewellery bags. Crimson with silver rope handles, and a sprinkle of limited edition Cupid-shaped confetti. 'And thank you very much.' I smile, making sure I maintain eye contact.

'Thank you dear. It's for my daughter, her thirtieth. You know, she was actually born on Valentine's Day, just after midnight, a true gift of love my husband always says. It's so exciting … but makes me feel very old,' she chuckles, patting her hair-helmet before stowing the receipt safely in her purse. A lump catches briefly in my throat as I remember Mum. She loved birthdays, always got excited too. I swallow hard and smile. It wouldn't do to crumble in front of a customer. I like to think of the shop floor as a stage to perform on and everything else can be left behind the scenes. Safe and secure. Unlike my foster home, where Nanny Jean used to sigh whenever I walked in the room and her husband would yell 'cup of tea' at me all the time like I was the live-in maid. And as for their brat of a birth daughter, Kimberley, who once told me it was no wonder my real family didn't want me, given how ugly I was …

'Well, you must have been very young when your daughter was born,' I say warmly, shoving the memories from my head.

'You're very kind. And yes, I suppose I was,' she replies in a dreamy voice, as if casting her mind back. She pats my hand and smiles before leaving.

The shop floor is really quiet, so I choose a selection of our very best bags for the Russian to browse through and take them up the back stairs to the personal shopping suite before bombing back down to my till. Carrington's is a bit of a maze. The underground corridors down in the basement go on forever and there's even one that runs all the way to the old music hall at the other end of Lovelace Walk, a few streets away. Rumour has it that the original Mr H. Carrington, aka Dirty Harry, had the corridor built especially as a discreet way to 'visit' showgirls, then pay them in kind by inviting them back for secret late-night shopping sprees. Sort of like a free trolley dash in return for sex I suppose. Mrs Grace told me all about it.

Once back, I discreetly tilt the computer screen and decide to Google Malikov while indulging in some online window shopping. I tap the screen to bring up the Carrington's Home Shopping site. As I select the home furnishings icon, Eddie sidles up to my counter.

'God I'm bored,' he says, pulling a sulky face. 'The Heff has gone off somewhere, said he won't be back until the end of the day, so I've got nothing to do. You know he can be so selfish sometimes.'

'There must be something you can find to busy yourself with,' I say, distractedly, as I hover the cursor over the 'Get the Look' tab.

'Nope. Nothing …' Eddie pauses and stares into the middle distance for a bit before announcing, 'I know! Let's go to Patagonia and flirt with cowboys.' He widens his eyes and crosses his arms.

Refusing to be distracted, I click the mouse and take a look at a colonial-style bedroom.

'What do you think of this?' I ask, tapping the screen.

'Boring!' he says, dismissively. 'And look at the price tag – more than two thousand pounds. Even with our staff discount card it's still extortionate. Sweet Jeeeesus … I'd want my whole flat _and_ my next-door neighbour's refurbished for that amount.'

'Oh me too, this stuff is way outside my budget.'

'So why are you looking then?'

'Well there's no harm in taking a peek.'

'Of course there isn't, but tell me something – why _are_ you up to your eyes in debt?' he says, placing the tip of his little finger at the side of his mouth and pulling a quizzical face.

'You know why – it was hard when I came out of care, I just wanted somewhere nice to live like everyone else and got sucked in by all those adverts dishing out 125 per cent mortgages like free newspapers at the station,' I say, remembering the sticky cold lino and thin faded towels at Nanny Jean's house, while Kimberley kept all the big fluffy pink ones in her bedroom. And the bank didn't hesitate in giving me the mortgage, even though any idiot knew I really couldn't afford the payments without achieving record sales commission every month for ever and ever and ever. Those were the days when designer handbags were a must-have and my sales commission skyrocketed as a result. I just wish I'd known back then that the boom would eventually bust.

'OK, calm down, you know you didn't even take a breath then. And I'm sorry, didn't mean to upset you and bring it all back.' I pull a face, thinking about the grubby bedsit I wound up in after I was shunted from the care system, with my whole world stuffed inside a couple of black sacks and a jaded social worker to guide me. I was on my own, and the only way to eke out my junior sales assistant's salary and make ends meet was by living on credit cards and personal loans.

'Now, where were we?' I ask Eddie.

'You were just about to buy something,' he laughs.

'Don't be daft,' I say, clicking to close the Internet browser.

'Oh, I'm only joking, kiddo.' Eddie pats my arm.

'So, has Smith rung yet?' I ask, swiftly sidestepping the focus away from my mountainous debt problem. Eddie's the only one who knows about it. He was with me when my debit card got declined in Starbucks one time – it was the day before payday and I was mortified. But Eddie swiftly stepped in and defused the situation by handing the barista a fiver before giving me a hug and a bite of his skinny peach muffin. I ended up telling him everything over a scalding chai tea latte, right back from the start.

'Not a whiff,' Eddie says, looking despondent. He scans the shop floor and after making sure regular customers, Mr and Mrs Peabody, can't hear as they wave at me on their way over to the escalator, he leans in close and whispers, 'Do you think I should call him? Only I don't want to look desperate or anything.' He nervously plucks at the skin on his neck. 'It's driving me mad, what do you think I should do?'

'Mmmm, tricky one. Maybe hold out until tomorrow, if you can. Let him know what he's missing,' I say, feeling sorry for him having to endure the 'will he or won't he call?' agony. He doesn't have much luck with men, and I really thought he'd met a keeper this time.

'But what if it's too late? All I want to know is if he still feels the same way. I'm just not sure any more.'

'Why wouldn't he?' I ask, keeping my voice low.

He shrugs before answering.

'_Weell _… not coming to the party for starters, when he'd promised to. And I still haven't heard from him with an explanation. It just doesn't look very positive for a successful Valentine's Day, does it?'

'I suppose not,' I reply, unsure of what else to say. 'But like you said earlier in the lift, it's his loss,' I add, brightly.

'Hmmm, guess I was just being ballsy.' Eddie pulls a face.

'But you definitely don't want to be chasing after him. Nothing worse than hankering after unrequited love on February the fourteenth,' I say. There's a silence, and I can see that Eddie is pondering on what to do for the best.

'Yes, you're absolutely right. Why should I chase after him? He can put his little hoofs into gear and trot after me for a change,' he smirks, changing tack again.

'What are you two up to?' Ciaran appears from behind the Lulu Guinness bag display.

'Nothing much. Why?' Eddie replies.

'No reason. You just look very cosy, huddled together there, that's all.'

'We were just indulging in some online window shopping therapy,' Eddie replies, swiftly. 'Not that it's any of your business.'

'Well don't be spending too much.' Ciaran wags a finger before winking at me.

'We'll spend what we like, somebody has to keep the economy going,' Eddie says, abruptly, and then turns to me. 'Don't they honeybunch?' in a much nicer voice. Ciaran looks towards the ceiling before checking his watch. 'Anyway, what are you doing down here again? Seems like you can't keep away,' Eddie sniffs, glancing in my direction, as if I'm the reason Ciaran's hanging around. But that's ridiculous.

'Meeting Tina. And here she is.' He glances over towards the staff door where Tina is standing with her hands on her hips. After Ciaran leaves I turn to Eddie.

'What was that all about? You know we're not actually buying anything. It's just a bit of fun looking.'

'Oh nothing. I'm on a come-down, and him, with his fake "bad boy" thing going on and his shovel-carrying troll … well they just get on my nerves,' he says quietly.

'What do you mean?'

'It's obvious she's only after his inheritance, if he ever gets it! Last I heard his fabulously wealthy parents weren't overly impressed with him working as a mere waiter in a café.' He crosses his arms and pulls an old lady face. 'But he doesn't seem to realise it. See, there she goes again with her little shovel, digging for gold.' I turn just in time to see Tina push her arm through Ciaran's as they leave the shop floor.

'Eddie, that's a horrible thing to say …' I begin, but suddenly Tina's relentless pursuit of Ciaran makes more sense.

James suddenly bombs over.

'Quick, follow me.' He drums his fingers along the front of my counter with excitement.

'Why? What's happening?' I ask.

'The Russian bear and his entourage have arrived early and they require fawning. Lots of it. Think _Pretty Woman. _Big mistake. Big. Huge … and all that if we don't get up there and FAWN!' James looks charged as he pulls a tie from his pocket and slings it around his neck. Feeding off his adrenalin, I grab the Spring/Summer catalogue and the limited edition Valentine's brochure before hurtling over and asking Annie to cover for me. She nods and smiles before plumping up a gorgeous caramel suede tote with a tassel drawstring.

'Can I come? Could do with a bit of Russian eye candy,' Eddie says, jokingly, knowing really that it's his cue to go. I blow him a kiss as I race after James who is already standing by the staff exit.

'Come on,' James yells. He's holding the cage door of the lift back with one hand and beckoning with his other for me to hurry up. Feeling exuberant, I jump hard into the lift and then instantly regret it when it quivers violently. I look at James but he just grins back at me, totally oblivious to my embarrassment. 'We can chat on the way up,' he says, fixing his sparkly eyes onto mine as he presses the button to take us to the personal shopping suite.


	2. CK 2

4

'So what will you spend your share of the commission on, Georgie?' James asks, turning to face me.

'Not sure,' I say, knowing it'll go towards the gas bill. 'What about you?'

'Oh, it's got to be a weekend away. I was thinking a few days lazing in the sun. What do you think?' He flashes a smile at me, and I allow myself a momentary fantasy that he's actually inviting me to join him.

'Mmm, I could do with a break. A nice hotel with a pool.' I grin, enjoying the relief the fantasy brings and forgetting my cash-flow problems for a moment.

'Yes. Now you're talking. When shall we go?' he jokes, and we both laugh. 'Now, getting back to Malikov, from what his "people" said, he's prepared to buy a lot of merch, but only if he gets a "super deal", as he calls it.'

'In other words he wants to feel as though he's got a _bargain_?' I say.

James nods. 'Indeed. But, as you know, we only have a very small margin for manoeuvre on the sales price.'

'Leave him to me. I'm sure I can make him see what a bargain he'll be getting.' I smile, relishing the prospect. James shakes his head. He looks amused.

'So what have you managed to find out about him?' he asks, flipping his cricket club tie over and under until it's knotted perfectly. James has a passion for the sport, which is handy given that he runs Men's Accessories incorporating a little Sportswear section too. And as bowler for the Mulberry-On-Sea First XI team, he spends every Sunday up on the grassy common being admired by the WI ladies who ply him with cucumber sandwiches and cream teas. I remember seeing him in his cricket whites once when he changed into them before leaving work, and it was true he looked pretty adorable.

'Well, obviously Malikov's wealthy. Loves to take a risk; he supposedly sustained a gunshot wound to his right leg during military service, but there's speculation about the authenticity of that claim, according to his Wikipedia profile. He's just returned from his first voyage aboard his yacht, named _He Who Dares, _complete with Baccarat crystal bar and splash-proof karaoke platform, I might add.' I pause to catch my breath. 'Oh, and according to one particularly scathing _Wall Street Journal_ article, he's desperate to gain recognition and respect here in the UK, apparently. Trying to join just about every private members' club there is.'

'Is he? But seriously, karaoke?' James says, shaking his head. 'Not sure that's the way to go.'

'Apparently his third wife, Natalya, is the karaoke queen, or is she one of his girlfriends? Mmm … I can't remember now,' I say. He smiles at me again. Feeling awkward, I busy myself by fiddling with my name badge and straightening my top down. He clears his throat just as we reach our floor and simultaneously my phone vibrates. Without thinking, I grab it from my pocket and answer, not even bothering to look at the screen, just grateful for the perfect timing.

'Hello?' I glance at James and pull a sorry face, but as soon as I hear the voice on the other end of the phone, my heart plummets like a bungee jumper from a crane.

'Hi darling.' It's Dad. My head spins. I should have known better than to answer it. I'm usually so careful with withheld numbers. I turn away, desperate to create some privacy. I contemplate hanging up, when thankfully James nods his head towards the Gents loo to indicate a pit stop and disappears inside.

'I told you not to call me at work,' I say, in a low voice, feeling my cheeks warming again as I huddle into the corridor wall.

'I just wanted to know how you are. It's been such a long time …' I swallow hard, remembering when I last spoke to him. The strained conversation and the falseness, just because it was his birthday and I felt sorry for him being all alone. But then it's his own fault, I quickly remind myself.

'Dad, I'm sorry, but I can't talk now.' I snap the phone shut, vowing to be more careful next time it rings.

'You OK? You look like you've seen a ghost,' James says softly, when he reappears.

'Oh, yes I'm fine,' I mutter, doing my best to recover.

'You know if you don't feel up to this I can always do the fawning by myself. You work twice as hard as the other sales assistants.' The way he talks, so kindly, makes tears prick at my eyes. I study the pattern on the carpet and swallow hard before glancing back at him.

'I'm fine. But thanks for your consideration.' The shock of Dad's voice perforating my work day slowly subsides.

'If you're sure?'

'I'm sure,' I say, managing a weak smile.

'OK, so we know that Malikov likes his toys then,' he says in a low voice, thoughtfully bringing us back on topic.

We reach the personal shopping suite and James pushes through the creamy white padded door into the little anteroom that smells of lilies and expensive perfume.

'OK, you ready for this?' he whispers while checking his cufflinks. I nod. 'Great – knew I could count on you,' he says, enthusiastically, and I smile at his praise.

Inside, and standing by the floor-to-ceiling chiffon-covered window is a sturdy-looking man yelling Russian into a hands-free mobile phone. As we walk towards him he snatches the earpiece away and tosses it towards the three enormous men wedged on a cream leather sofa, all wearing identical black suits. The one on the end performs a sudden pincer movement to successfully catch the earpiece. James dashes over to greet our customer.

'Mr Malikov, welcome to Carrington's.'

Ignoring James's outstretched hand, he commands, 'Let's shop,' in a gravelly voice that has an American-English accent. He's dressed casually in chinos with a navy blazer over a canary-yellow polo shirt with a ridiculous paisley cravat. He limps towards the enormous overstuffed circular sofa in the centre of the room, slumps down and rests both hands on a carved, tiger-headed cane that has a ruby the size of a plum wedged inside the tiger's roaring mouth. Lifting his wrist, he squints at a platinum jewelled watch. 'I have twenty minutes before I leave for the opera. Do you like opera?' he barks. James and I exchange glances. Twenty minutes! We better get on with it if we're to stand any chance of securing a big sale and earning some much-needed commission.

'Well, sailing is my thing,' James replies, calmly, as though he has all the time in the world. I smile inwardly, knowing how he hates water, preferring his beloved cricket to anything that might involve getting wet.

'A man after my own heart.' Malikov hauls himself up, grabs James's hand up from his side and pumps his arm vigorously. We're all smiling. So far so good. I feel relaxed. 'And what, _Miss_, do you like?' Malikov says, suddenly and suggestively. He wets his lips before slowly turning a pair of shark-like eyes towards me. I wither under his scrutiny as I rack my brains, searching for a suitable response. It's as if time has stood still. And then, out of the corner of my eye, I see one of the heavies holding out a glass of champagne. Malikov is distracted. He turns to take the flute and gulps it down in one. The feeling of relief is overwhelming.

'So how was your maiden voyage aboard _He Who Dares_?' I ask, steering the conversation away from me and James's faux love of the sea. Malikov's hand is the size of a shovel and with a vice-like grip.

'I see you've done your homework.' Looking impressed, he nods his head slowly. 'Kon. You must call me Kon. It's what the people I like call me.' His gaze lingers for a moment, sending a chill right through me. His power fills the room, practically overpowering the glorious scent from the three Jo Malone candles flickering on a white lacquered table nearby. Eventually Malikov drops my hand and I feel the blood rushing back into my aching palm as I wonder what the people he _doesn't_ like get to call him … if anything at all.

'OK Kon, if you're sure you don't mind,' I smile, and he tilts his glass up towards me like a tick of approval. 'And how are you settling in to your new home here in England?' I add, trying to relax and get into the swing of things.

'It's adequate,' he shrugs, waving a hand in the air. 'A kennel compared to my home in Moscow.' He juts his head up. 'There I have a house as big as your Queen Elizabeth's Buckingham Palace,' he adds with all the attitude of a movie Mafioso.

'Oh, how wonderful,' I simper, being careful not to overdo it, but knowing the fawning process is the most crucial part of the personal shopping experience. Private customers want to feel special and taken care of. And why not? They're just like any other customer at the end of the day – only with stacks more money, obviously.

'You must come and see it sometime.' He fixes his eyes on me again and I glance towards James.

'Well, I'd have to see what the boss says of course …' I venture, playing along with his flirtation. He studies me for a moment, as if peeling my clothes off with his eyes. Then he tugs at the side of his jacket, making it flap open momentarily, and I catch a glimpse of a handgun inside a tan leather shoulder holster. His eyes meet mine.

'I am a businessman, business is dangerous in Russia,' he says by way of explanation. I quickly tear my eyes away.

'Who's your best customer?' Malikov asks suddenly.

'Mr Malikov, I'm sure you'll appreciate that it would be totally unprofessional of me to break any customer confidentialities,' James says smoothly, knowing it's more than his job's worth to name any names. The Heff is very particular about discretion. Only a few weeks ago he had a go at one of the boys in Menswear for sniggering in the canteen after catching a glimpse of a well-known MP in one of the changing rooms. Under his rotund belly, the MP was working skimpy leopard-print Speedo-style budgie smugglers while admiring himself doing a pretend dive in the mirror.

Thinking of the gas bill that needs paying urgently, I launch in. 'I probably shouldn't tell you this …' I hesitate, before lowering my voice. James flashes me a warning look but he doesn't need to worry. 'One of the Queen's relatives was a virtual fashion recluse before we kitted him out in the finest menswear, so please be assured you'll be joining an elite group within British high society,' I say, amazed at my own nerve.

'What club does he belong to?' Malikov interrupts, rudely.

'Mr Malikov, I'm not sur—' He cocks his head to one side. 'Sorry. Kon,' I correct myself. 'I've said far too much already. But let's just say he's definitely back on the society circuit now, according to last week's …' I hesitate momentarily and flick my eyes over to the pile of glossy magazines artfully fanned on a coffee table for inspiration. '… _Hello!_ magazine,' I quickly add. Malikov's eyes widen and he nods his head slowly. 'And I could always investigate the possibility of a discreet introduction to him … say on the polo field.' His nodding head speeds up at the prospect of mixing in such elite circles.

'What did he buy?' He stares directly at James, who doesn't flinch. 'Well, I'm sure you will appreciate that Carrington's prides itself on offering a very personal serv—'

'Yes, yes, I know all of that. I've done my checks so you can cut the flimflam. What's the most expensive thing you have?' he asks, waving a dismissive hand in the air.

'Well I know you've mentioned an interest in jewellery …' James takes a step towards a glass display cabinet housing Carrington's fine jewellery collection, before he's cut off again. Malikov juts his head forward.

'That's because I own a platinum mine. Won it on a hand of roulette last month. Uranium too,' he chortles. Raising a hand, he bats the air around in front of him before continuing, 'So let's hope there's another war somewhere so demand for uranium from the arms manufacturers increases.' He snorts at his own sick joke, while James and I drag smiles onto our faces.

After showing him each of the bags I brought up earlier and talking him through the quality of craftsmanship, I bide my time as James tells him about the new Spring/Summer collection, prices, styles, and even manages to squeeze in a mention of the Chiavacci bags. A short silence follows.

'No, that is not acceptable. I can go to any shop and get the same prices, so you will need to do better than that.' His chubby paw tightens around the tiger's head. James gives me a look and I'm off again.

'Kon. Of course you're absolutely right. Some of the big stores up in London do have the same items for the same price … but I think you'll find this bag here,' I pause to retrieve an exquisite £1,950 buttery leather under-shoulder bag from the display stand, 'is exclusive to Carrington's. The brand manager told me herself when she last visited.' I pause for a moment, give the bag a quick stroke with the back of my index finger so as not to mark it, and lean forward slightly, squeezing my boobs together as I hold the bag out to him. I murmur a silent prayer for forgiveness to the women who chained themselves up so we wouldn't have to resort to this kind of thing. But I can't help wondering if they had to pay their own gas bills too.

Licking his fleshy lips, Malikov's eyes flick to my cleavage and I know I've got his attention.

'And, well, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Catherine … our very own new royal princess,' I discreetly cross my fingers to cover the fib I'm about to tell. But needs must and all that. 'Yes, Kate is the only other person to have this particular handbag. The designer sent it personally as a wedding present, and you know I'm almost certain I spotted it tucked under Kate's arm when she was on the telly the other day.' Malikov's eyes widen. '_And_ she was standing next to Her Majesty … the actual _Queen_!' I add for good measure, making big eyes and willing my cheeks to stop burning. 'So, I'm sure we can agree on a _super_ deal especially for you.' I glance at James, pleased with myself for having mentioned Malikov's specific requirement.

Behind me, the gentle swing of the wall clock pendulum ticks away the excruciatingly long silence as Malikov ponders on what I've just said.

'No. I don't think we have a sale here.' It's as if somebody has slammed on the emergency brake. My heart skips a beat. This has never happened before. 'Is that the best you can do for cash?' He fixes a pair of now sinister-looking eyes on me, and then I get it.

'Kon, I can understand your hesitation. This is a very expensive bag.' I swallow hard. 'With certain … more exclusive customers –' I rack my brains for a suitable sweetener before deciding to wing it again – 'we could offer a selection of special promotional gifts.' Pausing to clear my throat, I spot James in my peripheral vision and he looks panicky. 'A purse or two to complement your handbag choices. And a selection of fashion jewellery,' I add, remembering the flashy costume jewellery hidden in the cupboard behind my counter, too garish for our usual customers. The Brazilian jewellery supplier refused to take the items back and, even with the half-price markdown in the Christmas sale, we weren't able to shift any of it.

Malikov's monobrow creases. His eyes dart greedily towards James for confirmation, who nods. 'I'll just pop downstairs and get you a selection of our best purses and bring the tray with the jewellery collection, if I may.'

When I make it back to the personal shopping suite, Malikov and his entourage aren't there.

'What happened? Where's he gone?' My heart sinks.

'I've just got back from escorting him to his car.' James is grinning from ear to ear.

'But what about these gifts?' I say, glancing at the stash in my arms.

'Oh, he said he'd collect them next time.'

'Next time? I take it you got a sale then?' I nod hopefully.

'Damn right,' he replies.

'And?' I prompt, putting the purses and jewellery on the circular sofa before crossing my fingers.

'A Louis, two Balenciaga and –' he pauses to pull a face and make quote signs – 'the exclusive under-shoulder bag that our very own Princess Kate was carrying on the telly.' James laughs and I grin with excitement. This must be more than we've sold in months – it's almost like the boom days. 'Oh, and a pair of Union Jack cufflinks,' James rolls his eyes. 'And get this …' James leans into me with a hushed voice, the electricity between us is almost tangible. 'He was hinting at both Chiavacci Kelly bags. And he wants to be treated like royalty.' James and I both smirk at the same time.

'Yes, really sorry about that, it won't happen again,' I say, knowing I overstepped the mark.

'Well, I think we can overlook it this time. Your royal innuendo sure got him hooked, and just imagine if he buys the Chiavaccis?' My pulse races.

'Oh my God … well done,' I whisper back, my mind working overtime to try and calculate my share of the commission. The Balenciagas alone cost well over £1,000 each!

'And it's all down to you.'

There's a moment of silence between us.

'Hardly. I didn't do anything,' I say, loving his modesty. 'You were the one who organised everything.'

'Yes, but you were the one who reeled him in,' he says seriously, as a whiff of his delicious citrusy aftershave teases my nostrils. 'Our dream holiday is definitely on now,' he grins. Then James realises that his hand is still on my arm, and he blushes before taking it off.

'Sorry,' he says awkwardly, and turns to go.

'Don't be,' I mutter, but he's already striding off towards the door.

5

'Three cheers for Ciaran, and Tina of course.' I'm in the canteen and Tina has just announced her engagement. After an initial stunned silence – they've only been seeing each other for a few months – we're all necking plastic cups of Asda buck's fizz, even though it's only lunchtime.

The radio has been switched off and Ciaran is standing in the middle of the floor. 'Guys, I'm overwhelmed. Not only because she said yes …' he pauses momentarily to glance at Tina, who's grinning like the cat that's got the whole damn dairy. And it's no wonder. Ciaran hired a suite at a posh hotel in London and they spent the weekend there so he could propose, so Lauren told me. I guess this is what Ciaran's been up to, then, planning the proposal. Sam will be thrilled. As queen of hearts, she loves a good wedding, even if the bride is not her most favourite person.

As we all smile at Tina, and the girls from Lingerie start cooing over the rock that's clinging to her finger like a fridge magnet, someone shouts, 'Yeah, only because the diamond is the size of a sugar lump,' at which everybody except Tina laughs. James is standing next to me. His cup is empty so I make my way over to the bench table at the far end of the canteen to find another bottle. As I turn I almost bump straight into him.

'Looks like we had the same idea,' he says, holding up his plastic cup. I quickly turn back to the table to wrestle the cork from the bottle. Seeing me struggling, he reaches his hand over mine and effortlessly eases the cork free. A froth of white bubbles cascades down the rim of the bottle and I suddenly feel the effects of the daytime alcohol.

'Georgie, stay for a moment,' James says. But our names are being called from over by the salad bar and the moment changes. For a brief second I'm not sure if I imagined the last few seconds, but when I turn around James has gone off to join the others.

'And you will all come to my hen do, won't you girls? It's going to be a-mazing. Ciaran said I can have whatever I want,' Tina smiles, gazing up at him. 'I've opted for a day in the Carrington's spa. I've already spoken to Caroline, the manager, and she said if the board are OK with it, then she's happy to open up on a Sunday.'

'Cor. Can I come?' shouts Gareth, one of the security guys.

'No you can't,' Tina snaps. 'I'm off to get the engagement cake.' She tilts her cheek out at Ciaran for a kiss, and he duly obliges before heading over towards me.

We're all chatting and laughing when Tina starts descending the staircase at the end of the floor. Her spray-tanned face, which I can't help thinking makes her look like she's just run naked through a Ronseal factory, has a smile spread across it, but as her eyes meet mine, the smile fades ever so slightly and her eyes narrow. I quickly nudge Ciaran, who has my upturned hand in his, pretending to have inherited a palmistry gift from his old Irish granny.

There's a huge crashing sound. Everybody turns in unison to see Tina tumbling down the last step of the staircase to land in a heap at the bottom. Victoria sponge cake is splattered all over the banisters and splodges of strawberry jam are everywhere. It's even ricocheted up the walls so the whole area looks like a scene from _Casualty_. I run over to help her in case she's seriously hurt herself, but just as I crouch down and reach my hand out to her she hisses in a tight voice.

'Get off me. I've won. He's mine now.' She yanks her arm away. Her words hit me like a hard slap. I don't believe it. She really thinks we're in some kind of competition and Ciaran is the prize. I open my mouth to protest but the words won't come out. Then she quickly follows with a much softer, 'Oh I'm fine, silly me. I just slipped on the stairs. If you could just help me up, darling,' and I realise that Ciaran is standing right behind me.

'God Tina. Are you OK?' Ciaran asks, the concern catching in his voice. I stand up.

'It's this new carpet – not only a waste of money but a damn liability as well,' I offer.

'Thanks Georgie,' Ciaran says, as he helps Tina up to her feet. She looks at me over his shoulder.

'Actually, I think the carpet was a very good idea. I could have seriously damaged myself if the landing hadn't been so soft,' she sniffs self-righteously. And with that she leans into Ciaran and starts off towards her Lingerie friends, hobbling as though her life depended on it. 'Oh! I almost forgot,' she stops short. 'You'll need to call the in-store cleaners and get them to come and deal with this mess,' she barks in my direction, as if I'm the hired help.

'Sorry,' Ciaran mouths over his shoulder. I shake my head, wondering what he sees in her, when James reappears at my side. He hands me a drink.

'You OK?'

'Sure. I'm fine,' I reply, shrugging my shoulders. We both lean back against the table and his fingertips brush mine as our hands touch the surface, and I suddenly feel distracted and self-conscious, as if everybody is watching us. Mrs Grace catches my eye and gives me a discreet knowing look before smiling kindly. And I know I didn't imagine it this time.

Somebody pops open another bottle of buck's fizz and the cork performs a spectacular arc that just misses the light above, but lands bang on target. The doors at the end of the canteen spring open and The Heff appears just as the cork makes its descent to land slap on top of his head.

'Not interrupting anything, am I?' The Heff booms as he bats the cork away. Everybody stops talking. Eddie appears at his side; he has a black clipboard pressed to his chest. And he's doing his best to look efficient but he keeps staring at his shoes. 'Good. Because, before you all rush off I have some very important news to share. Then you can all return to your sections and send up whoever is on the rota for the next lunch session … without telling them what I'm about to say. Is that clear?'

We all mutter, 'yes' in reply. Like that's really going to happen. One of the Footwear girls is already surreptitiously fingering her phone, poised to send a text. 'Right. As you all know, Carrington's has seen a decline in sales of late and I think it is fair to say that unless something is done pronto' – 'Like buy more carpet,' someone mutters behind me – 'we're in serious danger of entering a terminal decline. So to help us revitalise the store, it is my pleasure to announce that Carrington's has today, at twelve noon, secured the services of the country's finest retail guru.' The Heff puffs his chest out, as if he's just, single-handedly, negotiated peace in the Middle East. A collective gasp circuits the canteen.

'She will be assessing the viability of each department with a view to rationalisation. Of course this may alter our staffing requirements.' There's another sharp intake of breath as the news sinks in and we realise what his announcement means. 'Eddie here has all the details,' The Heff continues, and my mind is working overtime. Everyone knows rationalising really means downsizing, which means fewer staff.

I guess in the current climate it was inevitable, with so many shops going to the wall. Tension starts to creep down from my shoulders, slowly trickling around to clutch my heart. If I lose my job then I might as well kiss goodbye to everything. Everyone knows how hard it is to find a new job these days. And besides, I love working for Carrington's. My happy memories with Mum are here.

'Make a note of your meeting time, and it goes without saying that you will all extend a warm welcome to Maxine who will be working here as of tomorrow.' My head feels as if it's bobbing around under water, I can't think straight. I turn towards James and see that his face has paled. He doesn't look back at me. Instead he bows his head slightly and mumbles something that I can't quite hear. Eddie is handing out pieces of paper to us all as The Heff turns around and strides back towards the glass doors.

Immediately, there's a noise. Everyone is talking, and Eddie is surrounded by people all asking him why he didn't say something.

'I didn't know. Jesus, I only found out myself an hour ago and I've been working my fingers to stumps typing out these meeting times at breakneck speed, thanks to that Burberry-clad tapeworm host, Maxine.' He spits the word 'Burberry' like it's a rancid piece of cheese that he's just been force-fed. 'Honestly, if she thinks I'm doubling up as her BA as well, then she can _dream on up into her own skinny arse_.' Eddie grabs a plastic cup from one of the tables and downs it in one, before crushing it in the palm of his hand and letting out a dramatic gasp.

So much for The Heff leaving then. This is worse – much worse. Eddie's face has suddenly turned a violent rhubarb-red colour and there's a hunted look in his eyes, the line of which I follow and immediately see why. The Heff has returned back through the doors and standing next to him is a very tall, absolutely stunning and exceedingly skinny woman. I'm pretty certain my hands could span her waist. She's wearing a clinging crimson dress that wouldn't look out of place on Joan Holloway in an episode of _Mad Men_, carrying a matching real Hermès Birkin and standing on five-inch blush patent Loubs to balance out her silicone-enhanced super-bust. And if that wasn't enough, she has perfect, big, flame-red hair.

I manage to stick a smile across my face as I surreptitiously push a lock of my own limp spaniel's ear hair back into place before folding my arms across my B-cup boobs. She spreads her red pencil-lined mouth into a dazzling beauty pageant-style smile that I notice doesn't reach her eyes that are bulging like a pair of Buddhas' bellies. No, instead, they are fixed firmly on Eddie, who has now adopted a strange facial contortion that he attempts to hide by busying himself inside his clipboard.

'For those of you who haven't met her before, this is Maxine,' The Heff booms, and attempts a little clap that he quickly halts on realising that nobody else is joining in. We all mutter words of welcome that sound distinctly hollow. I wonder what her surname is. Or maybe she's too important to have one.

'And this is Tom Rossi …' and we all glance towards the doors again.

For a glimmer of a second my heart feels as though it might have stopped beating. I feel light-headed. I steady myself against the table and realise my mouth is actually hanging open. I quickly close it and pray none of the others noticed. I see what can only be described as pure unadulterated sex striding towards us. Oh my actual God. This man is a vision. He's wearing a gorgeous suit that I'd say has been stitched lovingly by hand in Italy or somewhere equally seductive. It's the perfect shade of ink-blue and frames a crisp white shirt, the collar of which is undone to reveal a teaser of his black curly-haired and very firm tanned chest that has just the right hint of sheen. His eyes are the darkest brown and nestling in sumptuous eyelashes that make me want to lick them right here and now. I can feel my cheeks warming and my stomach flipping. The last time I felt like this was when I first clapped eyes on Henry Cavill when he turned towards the camera in _The_ _Count of Monte Cristo_. Every woman in the cinema, and some men too, let out a little gasp of pleasure. I was only a teenager at the time, and raging with hormones that feel as though they've just made a very sudden and momentous return.

'He's joining us from next Monday,' The Heff continues. I quickly pull myself together, remembering I'm at work and that this man probably dates the likes of supermodels and _Made in Chelsea_ girls, and only then if _they_ are really lucky.

'Pleased to meet you all,' Tom says, with the hint of a _Downton_ accent (upstairs, naturally) and the sensual precision of a Ferrari. I glance over and notice that Eddie is positively drooling. He's actually licking his lips lasciviously. But there's no way this man, sorry, this _delicious Adonis _is gay, because if he is then I think I might quite possibly die. Right here next to the help-yourself salad bar.

6

The glorious smell of cakey-sweet loveliness engulfs the air as soon as I push open the door to Sam's café. Instantly I feel my body starting to relax. Every time I come in here it's as though I've entered an oasis of calm, a stark contrast to the bustling atmosphere just a few floors below.

The cosy lounge area has been swathed in decadent plum and rich emerald-green colours, offset with opulent rose-gold cushions scattered all over the huge squishy sofas. Sultry Burlesque-style music is playing and tea lights flicker all around. A projector is displaying a montage of iconic beautiful men across the ceiling.

Collapsing into a sofa by the faux fire, I exhale a long breath and look around while I wait for Sam. She's not behind the counter, so I'm guessing she must be busy in the kitchen. I feel myself relaxing – in through the nose, and exhale out through my mouth. In for six … out for six … or maybe it's four. I speed up a bit. A pair of small cold hands appear from behind my head and cover my eyes.

'What are you doing, Miss Hart?' I instantly recognise the voice as Sam's.

'Trying to relax. Seeing as I'm early for a change.'

'Relax?' she gasps. 'I thought you were channelling childbirth or something. Did you know that you were practically panting?' She pauses, and then adds, 'Hard?'

'I was not. I was merely trying to invoke a sense of calm,' I reply, trying not to laugh.

'Well, next time you want to relax, pop up here for a camomile tea. Very soothing.' Sam shakes her head. 'Come on.' She helps me out of the sofa. 'Soo, what do you think of my Valentine theme?' she says, letting go of me and running a hand over the back of the sofa.

'I love it. And it's different.'

'Good. My idea of a decent Valentine's Day is sex. S-E-X. And plenty of it. I want decadence. I want tease. And a bit of debauchery thrown in for good measure,' she says, grinning naughtily as she loops her arm through mine. 'Ooh, hang on.' She stops still and beckons upwards with her eyes. 'My favourite is coming up next. Tom Ford. Yes, yes I know he's gay … but will you just look at him?' We both stare up at the ceiling for a few seconds. 'Utter perfection.'

Sam steers me towards one of the train seat booths.

'Ta dah!' she says, gesturing towards a three-tiered cake stand crammed with all kinds of delicious gooey-looking cakes next to a big green spotty teapot.

'Wow,' I say, giving her a quick hug. 'You didn't have to do all this. A vanilla slice would have sufficed.' She gives me a look.

'Sorry. _Millefeuiiiille_,' I attempt and end up sounding like an extra from a dodgy French film. 'How do you even say it?' I laugh.

'That'll do.' She grins, picking up the cake stand and offering it to me. 'So, what's been going on with you?' she asks, pouring me a cup of tea. 'And who's the man?' She stops fiddling with the teapot and gives me an inquisitive look.

'What do you mean, _man_?' I feel my cheeks flush.

'Oh come on. I know that look a mile off. It's the same Ready Brek glow you used to get after the end-of-term disco when one of the boys from St Patrick's had asked you to slow dance. And we must have only been about twelve at the time.'

'Sam, you won't believe the day I've had! The Heff appeared and dropped a bombshell and in the next breath he introduces a second bombshell, only this time it's of the _pure sex_ variety.'

'Whoa. Hang on a minute. What do you mean _bombshells_, and _pure sex_? God, I can't believe this has all been going on right below me. How exciting. So, come on, tell all. I want details,' Sam squeals, and stirs her tea. Even faster now. Her natural blonde corkscrew curls are bobbing around furiously.

'Well. The Heff announced it this afternoon, during Ciaran and Tina's engagement toast.'

'_Engagement_. _Whaat? You're telling me Ciaran got engaged?_ Ohmigod. FAINTS. A girl can't handle so many details all in one go. And why didn't he tell me?' she huffs.

'You mean you don't know?'

'No. He bunked off straight after his lunch break, said he had important business to attend to and would I mind? Of course I said it was fine, but he never said a word. Told you so, deffo up to something … and now we know. What's the ring like? Did you see it? How could you deny me this for a whole afternoon? It's bad enough he didn't tell me himself.' Sam's puffing for air, she's practically hyperventilating. Always the romantic.

'Well, I just assumed he would have mentioned it. Anyway, I'm telling you now. And yes, the ring is huge. Mega.'

'Oh I bet it is. I can't imagine she would have settled for a Carrington's chip.' I pull a face. 'No offence,' Sam adds, holding her teacup in mid-air. 'Every time she comes in here she manages to find a way to mention Ciaran's inheritance.' This makes me smile. I can just imagine Tina trying to impress Sam, whose dad is Alfie Palmer, owner of Palmer Estates, one of the biggest estate agents in the country. Sam told me Tina practically did a running bodyslam at Alfie when he turned up at the café one lunchtime. It took fifteen minutes for Sam to prise Tina away from him.

'What does Ciaran see in her?' I ask, running a finger across the top of my vanilla slice and popping it into my mouth, savouring the exquisite taste of the almond-flavoured icing. Heaven.

'Oh I don't know. I've tried probing him and he reckons they have a lot in common.'

'Like what? I mean, he's lovely, with the Irish accent and all that … apart from that finger-gun thing he does.' We both laugh again.

'Oh that's just a front,' Sam says. 'Underneath it all he's a kind, sweet guy.'

'I know, I'm only joking. But it doesn't change the fact that he's nice and … well … she isn't.' I shrug.

'I know, but he says she's old-fashioned and wants to be married as soon as possible. And you know how keen he is to be hitched; in fact at one point I thought he might fancy you – he seems to spend an awful lot of time hanging around on your floor,' Sam says, draining her tea before pouring more.

'Don't be daft,' I say, brushing the notion aside. 'But it doesn't make sense to me. Most men, or certainly the ones I meet, would run a mile at the mere glimmer of a bridezilla.'

'I think he feels left out. His family are all married with kids, so I suppose he just wants to fit in. He said every time he goes home his parents get excited, thinking an announcement is coming or, better still, he'll have a bride in tow. Remember, he comes from a tiny village on the southern coast of Ireland. Things are different there. More traditional. Men have wives and children, that's how it is. Anyway, enough of all that, I'll quiz him in the morning. Tell me more about the announcement. No tell me about the _pure sex_ bombshell first. That sounds far more exciting.'

'Well, he's called Tom Rossi,' I say, lingering on his name.

'Mmm … dreamy sounding,' Sam interrupts.

'He's dark, tall, and – well, I know it sounds like a cliché – but he is _to die for_,Sam. He's very charming, in a proper gentlemanly Colin Firth way, but I'd say he's probably part Italian or maybe Spanish even. Either way he's got that raunchy Mediterranean thing going on too.' I feel breathless and giddy just thinking about him.

'Cor! He sounds lush. I can't wait to get a peek of him. Maybe he'll come up for a coffee and a nice messy cream bun.' We both sit for a moment and imagine watching him lick his fingers clean, or better still … doing it for him. 'Who is he then?'

'I'm not sure. He starts on Monday, that's all I know so far.'

'What about James?'

'Shush,' I whisper, quickly, glancing around the café. 'Somebody might hear you.'

'Sorry, but it's obvious he's keen,' she replies in a hushed voice, even though there's nobody else here.

'Hmm, you know he's been acting very strange recently.'

'Really! What kind of strange?' Sam asks, eagerly.

'I'm not sure … just, kind of extra-attentive, you know, more so than he usually is.'

'Ohmigod, I knew it. He wants you big time,' she squeals, banging her cup down on the saucer.

'Will you stop it,' I reply, trying not to smile.

'Oh you're such a spoilsport.'

'Please.' I pull a face.

'OK. If you insist.' She sticks her tongue out. 'So, tell me about the other bombshell instead then?'

'Well that's the bad news I've had today. The Heff came charging into the staff canteen, slap bang in the middle of the engagement announcement, and said we're entering a terminal decline and as of today everything changes.'

'So what does that mean then? Your job's safe though, isn't it? I mean, they're not going to get rid of you. You're a fantastic sales assistant. Everyone knows that, and all the regulars love you. I'm always overhearing them saying how helpful and kind you are.' Sam stops licking cake from her fingers and looks me in the eye.

'Ahh, that's nice to hear, but I don't know, Sam. All I know is that a retail expert, Maxine somebody or another, has been brought in to conduct some kind of review. I've got a meeting with her on Tuesday, so I'll guess I'll find out more then.' A trickle of panic starts. I try and shake the feeling off, desperate to keep an open mind.

'Maybe you'll get a promotion, you never know,' she says gently, and I know that she's only trying to make me feel better.

'Perhaps,' I say wryly. The feeling of panic lurches up again. What if I really do lose my job? Everything I've worked so hard for could disappear overnight. I don't even have any savings – nothing to fall back on – and my credit cards are all maxed out. And then there are the loans …

'Well, let's not worry about it until it happens, and I don't for a minute think it will. Now, will you tell me if you like this please?' she says, handing me a miniature heart-shaped sparkly pinkberry cake. 'It's a new recipe I'm trying out for Valentine's Day.'

'Mmm, it's divine,' I say, after taking a bite. I manage to put a smile on my face, although I can't help thinking that it's OK for Sam – she's never been poor, or even had to struggle, how can she ever know what it really feels like? 'Will we still be friends if I lose my job and end up in some dingy dump surviving on Super Noodles?' I ask, trying to lighten the mood, but remembering the early days when I left care, I relied so heavily on overdrafts, even paying by cheque for groceries, just to buy me an extra few days until payday when the same horrible cycle would start all over again.

'Don't be so dramatic. You know that's never going to happen. People don't just lose their job, you know, unless the company they work for goes bust or they've done something really bad, and then it's usually their own fault …' Sam's face drops when she realises what she's said. 'Oh Georgie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that.' She tries to grab my hand, but I quickly pull it away.

'Like what?' is all I can muster. I lean back in the seat. My mind leaps back to the hideous day at school when I was summoned to Miss Braintree's office and ordered to pack up my things. I was on the next train home and in the local school playground the following morning in my ill-fitting second-hand uniform, being slapped around for 'talking posh'.

'Well, you know. That business with your dad,' Sam whispers the word 'dad'.

'But I'm not my dad, I'm me. I haven't done anything wrong, have I?' I know I'm shouting, but the feeling is mounting. I've worked twice as hard to prove I'm not like him.

'No. Of course not. Georgie, honestly, everything will be OK, really it will. You're my best friend and always will be because you're funny, kind, really brave given what you've been through, smart … even if you do have a tendency to put two and two together and come up with five on occasion.' She smiles kindly. 'Look, try not to panic. You're going to be fine.' Sam leans forward to stroke my arm and I feel tears stinging my eyes. I swallow hard and silently pray that she's right. 'But if you're really worried then you must cover every eventuality. Why don't you look for another job, just in case?' There's silence while I take in what Sam has said.

'The thought has crossed my mind, but what if Maxine finds out? I don't want her thinking I'm disloyal to Carrington's or lacking in confidence over my position here.'

'She won't. Not if I talk to Dad, discreetly,' Sam suggests. I think of Alfie, her lovely father. During those lonely years at Nanny Jean's I would fantasise that Alfie would come and rescue me. He had even contacted social services and said I could live with him and Sam, but they had not allowed me to as he travels too much and Sam was looked after by a nanny in the school holidays after her interior designer mum ran off to LA with a rock-star client when Sam was just a baby. Said I needed stability.

'Oh Sam, but isn't that cheating?'

'Don't be daft. You've already proved yourself. It's not like you're looking for something you haven't already worked hard for. Let me call him, it can't do any harm,' she pleads.

'I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm a sales assistant not an estate agent.'

'Oh, everybody does it. It's not just _what_ you know these days, but _who_ you know as well. And besides, you'll just be selling houses instead of handbags. Is simples,' she grins.

'_Weell,_ I guess it won't do any harm to ask him, to have a backup just in case, but promise me you'll be discreet,' I say, reluctantly. I can't imagine working anywhere else.


	3. 22

1 a 5

CHAPTER  
ONE

"Ms. King," the receptionist said. "Mr. West will see you now."

I stood, wondered for the twenty-fifth time what I was doing, and went to open the door leading to the office I'd traveled across town to enter. On the other side was my darkest fantasy and by stepping inside I'd be making it a reality.

I was proud of the fact my hands didn't shake as the door opened and I walked into his office.

Step one: done.

Nathaniel West sat at a large mahogany desk, typing on a computer. He didn't look up or slow his strokes. I might as well not even have entered, but I dropped my eyes just in case.

I stood still while I waited. Face looking at the floor, hands to my sides, feet spread to the exact width of my shoulders.

Outside the sun had set, but the lamp on Nathaniel's desk gave a muted light.

Had it been ten minutes? Twenty?

He was still typing.

I counted my breaths. My heart finally slowed from the rocket speed it'd been racing at before I entered the office.

Another ten minutes passed.

Or maybe thirty.

He stopped typing.

"Abigail King," he said.

I started slightly, but kept my head down.

Step two: done.

I heard him pick up a stack of papers and tap them into a pile. Ridiculous. From what I knew of Nathaniel West, they would have already been in a neat pile. It was another test.

He pushed his chair back, wheels rolling over the hardwood floor the only sound in the quiet room. He walked with measured, even steps until I felt him behind me.

A hand lifted my hair away from my neck and warm breath tickled my ear. "You have no references."

No, I didn't. Just a crazy fantasy. Should I tell him? No. I should remain silent. My heart beat faster.

"I would have you know," he continued, "that I'm not interested in training a submissive. My submissives have always been fully trained."

Crazy. I was crazy to be here. But it was what I wanted. To be under a man's control.

No. Not any man. _This_ man's control.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Abigail?" He wrapped my hair around his fist and gave a gentle tug. "You need to be sure."

My throat was dry and I was fairly certain he heard my heart beating, but I stood where I was.

He chuckled and returned to his desk.

"Look at me, Abigail."

I'd seen his picture before. Everyone knew Nathaniel West, owner and CEO of West Industries.

The pictures didn't do the man justice. His skin was lightly tanned and set off the deep green of his eyes. His thick dark hair begged you to run your fingers through it. To grab on it and pull his lips to your own.

His fingers tapped rhythmically on his desk. Long, strong fingers. I felt my knees go weak just thinking about what those fingers could do.

Across from me, Nathaniel gave the faintest of smiles and I made myself remember where I was. And why.

He spoke again. "I'm not interested in why you decided to submit your application. If I select you, and you are agreeable to my terms, your past won't matter." He picked up the papers I recognized as my application and ruffled through them. "I know what I need to."

I recalled filling out the application—the checklists, the blood tests he'd required, the confirmation of the birth control I was on. Likewise, before today's meeting, I'd been sent his information for review. I knew his blood type, his test results, his hard limits, and the things he enjoyed doing with, and to, play partners.

We stood in silence for several long minutes.

"You have no training," he said. "But you're very good."

Silence again as he stood and walked to the large window behind his desk. It was completely dark and I saw his reflection in the glass. Our eyes met and I looked down.

"I rather like you, Abigail King. Although I don't recall telling you to look away."

I hoped I hadn't messed up beyond redemption and looked back up.

"Yes, I think a weekend test is in order." He turned from the window and loosened his tie. "If you agree, you will come to my estate this Friday night at six exactly. I'll have a car pick you up. We'll have dinner and take it from there."

He placed his tie on the couch to his right and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "I have certain expectations of my submissives. You are to get at least eight hours of sleep every Sunday through Thursday night. You will eat a balanced diet—I will have a meal plan emailed to you. You will also run one mile, three times a week. Twice a week you will engage in strength and endurance training at my gym. A membership will be created for you starting tomorrow. Do you have any concerns about any of this?"

Another test. I didn't say anything.

He smiled. "You may speak freely."

Finally. I licked my lips. "I'm not the most…athletic, Mr. West. I'm not much of a runner."

"You must learn not to let your weakness rule you, Abigail." He walked to his desk and wrote something down. "Three times a week you will also attend yoga classes. They have these at the gym. Anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Very well. I will see you Friday night." He held out some papers to me. "These will have everything you need to know."

I took the papers. And waited.

He smiled again. "You are excused."

CHAPTER  
TWO

The door to the apartment next to mine opened as I walked by. My best friend, Felicia Kelly, stepped out into the hallway. Felicia and I had been friends forever, having grown up together in the same small Indiana town. Throughout elementary and middle school we sat side by side, thanks to the alphabetical seating arrangements. After high school graduation, we attended the same college in New York, where we quickly learned that if we wanted to remain best friends, we should live as neighbors and not roommates.

Though I loved her like the sister I'd never had, she could at times be bossy and overbearing. Likewise, my need for regular quiet time drove her mad. And, apparently, so had my meeting with Nathaniel.

"Abby King!" Her hands were on her hips. "Did you have your phone off? You went to see that West guy, didn't you?"

I just smiled at her.

"Honestly, Abby," she said. "I don't know why I even bother."

"I know. Tell me, why do you bother?" I asked as she followed me inside. Settling down on the couch, I started reading the papers Nathaniel had given me. "By the way, I won't be here this weekend."

Felicia gave a loud sigh. "You went. I knew you would. Once you get an idea in your head, you just move right on ahead. You don't even think about the outcome."

I continued reading.

"You think you're so smart. Well, what do you think the library will say about this? What will your father think?"

My father still lived in Indiana, and though we weren't close, I was certain he'd have a definite opinion about my visit to Nathaniel's office. A very negative opinion. Regardless, there was no way anyone was going to discuss my sex life with him.

I set the papers down. "You're not saying a word to my dad and my personal life isn't the library's business. Got it?"

Felicia sat down and examined her nails. "I don't got anything." She grabbed the papers. "What are these?"

"Give those back." I yanked the papers from her.

"Really," she said. "If you want to be dominated so badly, I know several men who would be more than willing to oblige."

"I'm not interested in your ex-boyfriends."

"So you're going to march into a strange man's house and let him do who-knows-what to you?"

"It's not like that."

She walked over to my laptop and turned it on. "So what is it like, exactly?" She leaned back in her chair while the screen booted up. "Being a rich man's mistress?"

"I'm not his mistress. I'm his submissive. Make yourself at home, by the way. Please, feel free to use my laptop."

She typed frantically on the keyboard. "Right. Submissive. That's _so_ much better."

"It is. Everyone knows that the submissive holds all the power in the relationship." Felicia hadn't done the research I had.

"Does Nathaniel West know that?" She had pulled up Google and was searching Nathaniel's name. Fine. Let her find him.

All at once, his handsome face filled the screen. He was looking at us with those piercing green eyes. One arm was wrapped around a beautiful blonde at his side.

_Mine_, the stupid side of my brain said.

_This Friday night through Sunday afternoon_, the more responsible side countered.

"Who's she?" Felicia asked.

"My predecessor, I suppose," I mumbled, returning to reality. I was an idiot. To think he'd want me after he had _that._

"You've got some pretty high stilettos to fill, girlfriend."

I only nodded. Felicia noticed, of course.

"Damn it, Abby. You don't even wear stilettos."

I sighed. "I know."

Felicia shook her head and clicked the next link. I looked away, not needing to see another shot of the blonde goddess.

"Hello, baby," she said. "Now I'd let _him_ dominate me anytime."

I looked up to see a picture of another handsome man. _Jackson Clark, New York quarterback_, the caption said.

"You didn't tell me he was related to a professional football player."

I didn't know. But it'd do no good to tell Felicia any of this—she was no longer paying me any attention.

"I wonder if Jackson is married," she mumbled, clicking on links to bring up more information on his family. "Doesn't look like it. Hmm, maybe we can pull up more detail on the blonde chick."

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope," she said. "Nothing to do but sit here and make your life miserable."

"Show yourself out," I said, walking into my bedroom. She could spend all night digging up whatever she wanted on Nathaniel—I had reading to do.

I took the papers Nathaniel had given me and curled up on my bed, tucking my legs up under me. The first page had his address and contact information. His estate was a two-hour drive from the city, and I wondered if he had another property, closer to town. He had also given me the security code to get through his gate and his cell phone number should I need anything.

_Or in case you come to your senses_, that annoying smart part of my brain chimed in.

The second page had the details of my gym membership, and the exercise program I would have to follow. I swallowed the unease thoughts of running brought up. More details followed on the strength and endurance classes he wanted me to take. At the bottom, in very neat cursive, was the name and number of the yoga instructor.

Page three informed me I'd have no need to bring any bags with me on Friday. Nathaniel would provide all the toiletries and clothing I needed. Interesting, that. But what else did I expect? It also contained the same instructions he'd given me earlier—eight hours of sleep, balanced meals—nothing new there.

Page four listed Nathaniel's favorite meals. Good thing I could cook. I'd look closer at those later.

Page five.

Let's just say page five left me hot, bothered, and waiting for Friday.

CHAPTER  
THREE

Nathaniel West was thirty-four years old. His parents had died in a car accident when he was ten. Linda Clark, his aunt, raised him after that.

Nathaniel took over his father's business at the age of twenty-nine. He took what was already a profitable business and made it even more so.

I'd known about him for ages. Knew of him in that society-page way that those in the lower classes know of the upper class. The papers painted him as a hard ass. A real bastard. But I liked to think I knew a bit more about the real man.

Six years ago, when I was twenty-six, my mother got into a really bad situation over credit card debt, following her divorce with Dad. She owed so much, the bank threatened foreclosure on her house. They would have been well within their rights to do so. But Nathaniel West saved the day.

He was on the bank's board of directors and convinced them to allow Mom a way to save her house and get out of debt. She died of heart disease two years later, but for those two years, every time his name was mentioned in the papers or on the news, she would retell the story of how he'd helped her. I knew he wasn't the hard ass the world thought he was.

And when I heard about his more…delicate tastes, my fantasies started. And kept on. And kept on, until I knew I had to do something about them.

Which was why I found myself pulling into the driveway of his estate in a chauffeur-driven hired car at five forty-five that Friday afternoon. No luggage. No bags. Just my purse and cell phone.

A large golden retriever stood at the front door. He was a beautiful dog, with intense eyes that watched as I got out and made my way to the house.

"Good boy," I said, holding my hand out. I wasn't overly fond of dogs, but if Nathaniel had one, I needed to grow used to him.

The dog whined, walked toward me, and pushed his nose into my hand.

"Good boy," I said again. "Who's a good boy?"

He gave a short bark and rolled over so I could pet his belly. Okay, I thought, maybe dogs weren't so bad.

"Apollo," a smooth voice said from the front door. "Come."

Apollo's head lifted at his owner's voice. He licked my face and trotted to stand beside Nathaniel.

"I see you've made Apollo's acquaintance." Nathaniel was dressed casually today—a light gray sweater and darker gray pants. The man could wear a paper bag and look good. It really wasn't fair.

"Yes," I said, standing and brushing imaginary dirt off my pants. "He's a very sweet dog."

"He's not," Nathaniel corrected. "Normally, he doesn't take kindly to strange people. You're very fortunate he didn't bite you."

I didn't say anything. Nathaniel turned and walked into the house; he didn't even look back to make sure I followed. I did, of course.

"We'll have dinner tonight at the kitchen table," he said as he led me through the foyer. I tried to take in the decor—a subtle mixture of the antique and contemporary—but it was hard to take my eyes off Nathaniel as he strode along in front of me.

We walked down a long hallway past several closed doors, and all the while he talked. "You can consider the kitchen table your free space. You'll take the majority of your meals there, and when I join you, you may take it as an invitation to speak freely. Most of the time, you will serve me in the dining room, but I thought we should start the evening on a less formal basis. Is all this clear?"

"Yes, Master."

He turned and there was ire in his eyes. "No. You have not yet earned the right to call me that. Until you do, you will address me as 'sir' or 'Mr. West.'"

"Yes, sir," I said. "Sorry, sir."

He resumed walking.

Forms of address were a gray area, and I hadn't known what to expect. At least he hadn't seemed too upset.

He pulled a chair out from a finely carved table and waited for me to sit down. Silently, he sat across from me.

Dinner was already on the table and I waited for him to take a bite before I ate anything. It was delicious. Someone had baked chicken breasts and topped them with a delectable honey almond sauce. There were also green beans and carrots, but I hardly noticed them, the chicken was so tasty.

It dawned on me, eventually, that there was no one else in the house, and dinner had been waiting. "Did you cook this?" I asked.

He inclined his head slightly. "I am a man of _many_ talents, Abigail."

I shifted in my seat and we resumed eating in silence. I was too nervous to say anything. We'd almost finished before he spoke again.

"I am pleased you do not find it necessary to fill the silence with endless chatter," he said. "There are a few things I need to explain. Keep in mind, you can speak freely at this table."

He stopped and waited for my response.

"Yes, sir."

"You know from my checklist I'm a fairly conservative dom. I do not believe in public humiliation, will not participate in extreme pain play, and I do not share. Ever." The corner of his mouth lifted. "Although as a dom, I suppose I could change that at any time."

"I understand, sir," I said, remembering his checklist and the time I'd spent completing mine. I really hoped this weekend hadn't been a mistake. My cell phone felt reassuring in my pocket; Felicia knew to call the police if I hadn't checked in within the next hour.

"The other thing you should know," he said, "is that I don't kiss on the lips."

"Like _Pretty Woman_?" I asked. "It's too personal?"

"_Pretty Woman_?"

"You know, the movie?"

"No," he said. "I've never seen it. I don't kiss on the lips because it's unnecessary."

Unnecessary? Well, there went the fantasy about pulling him to me with my hands buried in that glorious hair.

I took a last bite of chicken as I thought more about what he'd said.

Across from me, Nathaniel continued talking. "I recognize that you're a person with your own hopes, dreams, desires, wants, and opinions. You have put those things aside to submit to me this weekend. To put yourself in such a position demands respect and I do respect you. Everything I do to or for you, I do with you in mind. My rules on sleeping, eating, and exercise are for your benefit. My chastisement is for your betterment." He ran a finger around the rim of his wineglass. "And any pleasure I give you—" the finger ran down the stem once and back up "—well, I don't suppose you have any qualms concerning pleasure."

I realized I was gaping at him when he smiled and pushed himself away from the table.

"Are you finished with dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I said, knowing I wouldn't be able to eat any more, my thoughts consumed by his remarks on pleasure.

"I need to take Apollo outside. My room is upstairs, first door on the left. I will be there in fifteen minutes. You will be waiting for me." His green eyes gazed steadily at me. "Page five, first paragraph."

I'm not sure how I made it up the stairs—every step felt like I wore iron shoes. But I only had fifteen minutes and I needed to be ready when he returned. At the top of the stairs, I sent Felicia a text saying that all was okay and I was staying, adding our agreed-upon secret code so she'd know it was really me.

I pushed open the door to Nathaniel's room and gasped. Candles were everywhere. In the middle of the room was a large four-post bed made of heavy wood.

However, according to page five, first paragraph, the bed wasn't my concern. I looked down. The pillow on the floor was.

Beside the pillow was a sheer nightgown. My hands shook as I changed. The gown barely skimmed my upper thighs and the gauzy material would show every part of my body. I folded my clothes and put them in a neat pile beside the door. All the while I was chanting to myself:

_This is what you wanted._

_This is what you wanted._

After repeating that about twenty times, I finally calmed down. I went to the pillow, knelt on it, and sat with my butt resting on my heels. I stared down at the floor and waited.

Nathaniel entered minutes later. I risked a peek and saw that he'd removed his sweater. His bare chest was muscular; he had the look of one who worked out frequently. His pants were still belted at the waist.

"Very nice, Abigail," he said when he'd closed the bedroom door. "You may stand."

I stood with my head down as he walked around me. Maybe in the candlelight he wouldn't be able to see how badly I trembled.

"Strip the gown off and place it on the floor."

Moving with as much grace as I could, I pulled it over my head and watched it flutter to the ground.

"Look at me," he commanded.

He waited until my gaze met his and then he slowly removed his belt. He gathered it in one hand and walked around me again. "What do you think, Abigail, shall I chastise you for your 'Master' remark?" He snapped the belt and the leather tip struck me. I jumped.

"Whatever you wish, sir," I managed to choke out, surprised by how turned on I felt.

"Whatever I wish?" He continued walking until he stood before me. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. "On your knees."

I dropped to my knees and had my first glance at Nathaniel naked. He was magnificent. Long, thick, and hard. Very long. Very thick. Very hard. The reality was so much better than the fantasy.

"Service me with your mouth."

I leaned forward and took the tip of him past my lips. Slowly, I moved to take the rest of him in. He felt even larger in my mouth and I couldn't help but think what it would feel like to take him inside my body in other ways.

"All of it," he said when he reached the back of my throat.

I raised my hands to feel how much more I had left to go.

"If you can't take it in the mouth, you can't have it anywhere else." He pushed forward and I relaxed my throat to take him the rest of the way. "Yes. Like that."

I'd misjudged just how large he was. I made myself breathe through my nose. It wouldn't do to pass out on him.

"I like it hard and rough and I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're new." He fisted his hands in my hair. "Hold on tight."

I had just enough time to wrap my arms around his thighs before he pulled out and rammed himself back in my mouth. He pumped in and out several times.

"Use your teeth," he said.

I pulled my lips back and scraped his length as he moved in and out. Once I got used to his size, I sucked a bit, and wrapped my tongue around him.

"Yes," he moaned as he pounded into me harder.

_I did this_, I thought. I made him hard and had him moaning. It was _my_ mouth. Me.

He started to twitch inside my mouth.

"Swallow it all," he said, pumping in and out. "Swallow everything I give you."

I nearly choked as he came, but shut my eyes in order to focus. Salty spurts shot down my throat, but I managed to swallow.

He pulled out, gasping. "That, Abigail," he said with heavy breaths, "that is what I wish."

I sat back on my heels as he pulled his pants on.

"Your room is two doors down on the left," he said, calm once more. "You sleep in my bed by invitation only. You are excused."

I pulled the gown back on and gathered my discarded clothing.

"I will take breakfast in the dining room at seven sharp," Nathaniel said as I left the room. Apollo slipped in past me through the open door and curled up at the foot of Nathaniel's bed.

Thirty minutes later, wide-awake and buried under the covers, I replayed the scene over and over in my mind. I thought of Nathaniel: his aloof manner, the calm way he issued commands, his absolute control. Not only had our encounter met my expectations, it had exceeded them.

I couldn't wait for the rest of the weekend.

CHAPTER  
FOUR

I overslept the next morning, waking with a start and cursing under my breath when I saw the time. Six-fifteen wouldn't give me enough time to shower if I was going to have breakfast on the table by seven. I hurried into the adjoining bathroom and brushed my teeth. Barely looking in the mirror, I pulled a brush through my hair and made a sloppy ponytail.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt out of the closet, surprised they fit until I remembered the papers I had filled out asked for my size. My gaze fell on the unmade bed as I stepped out the door. Leaving it crossed my mind briefly, but then I decided Nathaniel was probably a neat freak. I didn't want to make him angry my first weekend.

_Your first weekend?_ my sensible side asked. _You think there will be more_?

I decided to ignore my sensible side.

The single bed wasn't big enough for two people and I huffed in disappointment as I made it. Apparently, Nathaniel wouldn't be joining me in my bedroom. And from the sounds of it, nights spent in his would be few and far between.

I passed the indoor gym on my way to the kitchen and heard Nathaniel on a treadmill. I glanced at my watch and cringed. Six thirty-five. No time to make my signature breakfast of French toast with banana foster sauce. Maybe another day.

Nathaniel walked into the dining room seconds after I set his scrambled eggs, toast, and cut fruit on the table. His hair was freshly washed and he smelled all outdoorsy and musky. Delicious. My heart raced just thinking about tasting him.

I stood by his right side as he ate. Not once did he look my way, but he gave a small sigh of satisfaction after the first bite.

When he finished eating, he looked up at me. "Make yourself a plate and eat in the kitchen. Come to my bedroom in an hour. Page five, paragraph two."

And with that, he left the dining room.

Why would he bother telling me to eat right before ordering me to his bedroom? Like I'd be able to eat anything, thinking about his words. But I scrambled an egg, cut up more fruit, and ate at the kitchen table like he'd told me to.

Sunlight streamed through the kitchen window and outside Nathaniel was walking with Apollo. The dog galloped through the large yard, scaring the birds on the lawn. Nathaniel was on the phone, but when Apollo came up to him, he reached down and ran a hand through his fur.

I sighed and looked around the kitchen. I wondered if the blonde ever ate at the kitchen table and if she was a good cook.

Regardless, she was gone. I was the one in his house, at least for the weekend.

I cleaned up the breakfast plates and made my way upstairs.

Page five, paragraph two was what I called the OB/ GYN pose. Lying in the middle of Nathaniel's big bed, without a stitch of clothing on, I felt exactly like I was at the doctor's office. I actually missed that flimsy bit of paper they give you.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing, telling myself I'd be up to anything Nathaniel had planned. Maybe he'd finally touch me.

"Keep your eyes closed."

I jerked. I hadn't even heard him enter the room.

"I like you spread out like this," he said. "Take your hands and pretend they're mine. Touch yourself."

He was driving me crazy. I'd tried to imagine how the weekend would go, and so far it was nothing like I'd thought. He hadn't touched me once. It was so unfair.

"Now, Abigail."

I lifted my hands to my breasts, and in my mind they became his hands. It was easy. I'd done this a hundred times.

_Nathaniel's warm breath brushed across my ear as his hands caressed me. His touch started out soft and gentle, but quickly grew rough as our breathing became choppy._

_He was needy and I was what he needed._

_He was hungry and I was the only thing he could consume._

_With painful slowness, he rolled the tip of one nipple and then the other. I bit the inside of my cheek, awash in the sensations he created. He pinched, pulling hard, and then harder when I gasped._

_I became the needy one. I needed him. Wanted him. Craved him. I trailed a hand down my stomach—aching and desperate to be filled. Wanting him to fill me._

_He pushed my knees further apart and I was spread before him in offering. He would take me, finally. Take me and be done with it. He'd fill me like I'd never been filled before._

"You disappoint me, Abigail."

Dream Nathaniel disappeared. My eyelids fluttered.

"Keep your eyes closed."

He was inches from my face and I smelled the maleness of him. My heart beat frantically while I waited for him to continue.

"You had me stuffed in your mouth last night and now you use a single finger to represent my cock?"

I slipped another finger inside. Yes. Better.

"Another."

I added a third and started moving them in and out.

"Harder," he whispered. "I'd fuck you harder."

I wouldn't last long, not with that type of talk. I pushed deeper, imagining him stretching me. My legs tightened and a low groan escaped my lips.

"Now," Nathaniel said and I exploded.

There was utter silence for several minutes as my breathing returned to normal. I opened my eyes and found him standing beside the bed, forehead glistening with sweat. His erection strained against the front of his pants.

"That was an easy orgasm, Abigail," he said, staring at me with those sultry green eyes. "Don't expect that to happen often."

But on the upside, I thought, at least it sounded like there _would_ be more.

"I have a previous engagement this afternoon and won't be here for lunch. There are steaks in the refrigerator you will serve me at six in the dining room." His eyes swept over my body and I forced myself to remain still. "You need to shower since you didn't have time this morning."

Damn, the man didn't miss anything.

"And," he continued, "there are yoga DVDs in the gym. Make use of them. You may leave."

I didn't see him again until six o'clock that night. If the steak dinner had been some sort of test and he wanted to see me fail, he would be sadly disappointed. I'd been known to bring grown men to their knees with my steak.

Okay, that was a lie. And I knew I had no hope of bringing Nathaniel West to his knees, but I could still cook up a pretty mean steak.

Of course, he didn't compliment my cooking. But he'd asked me to eat with him, so I sat in silence beside him.

I picked up a forkful of steak and put it in my mouth. I wanted to ask where he'd been all afternoon. If he lived in the city during the week. But we were at the dining room table and I couldn't.

After we finished, he told me to follow him. We walked through the house past his bedroom to the room before mine. He opened the door, stepped to the side, and bid me enter first.

The room was dark. A single small lamp gave the only light. From the ceiling two thick chains with shackles were suspended. I spun around to gape at him.

He didn't look surprised. "Do you trust me, Abigail?"

"I…I…" I stuttered.

He walked around me and unbuckled a shackle. "What did you think our arrangement would entail? I thought you were well aware of what you were getting yourself into."

Yes, I knew. But I thought chains and shackles would come later. Much, much later.

"If we are to progress, you must trust me." He unbuckled the other shackle. "Come here."

I hesitated.

"Or," he said, "you can leave and not come back."

I walked toward him.

"Very good," he said. "Take your clothes off."

It was worse than the night before. At least then I'd had some idea of what he wanted. Even earlier on his bed hadn't been too horrible. But this, this was madness.

The crazy part of me relished it.

When I was completely naked, he took my arms, stretched them above my head, and chained them. He stepped away and took his shirt off. Rummaging through a drawer in a nearby table, he took out a scarf, and came back.

He lifted the black material. "Your other senses will be heightened when I blindfold you."

Then he tied the scarf around my eyes and the room went dark. I heard footsteps and then there was nothing. No light. No sound. Nothing. Just the racing thump of my heart and my shaky breathing.

Light as air, something brushed my hair aside and I jumped.

"What do you feel, Abigail?" he whispered. "Be honest."

"Fear," I answered in my own whisper. "I feel fear."

"Understandable, but completely unnecessary. I would never cause you harm."

Something delicate circled my breast. Excitement pulsed between my legs.

"What do you feel now?" he asked.

"Anticipation."

He chuckled and the sound reverberated along my spine. I felt him draw another circle—teasingly, barely touching me. "And if I told you this was a riding crop, what would you feel?"

A riding crop? My breath caught. "Fear."

The crop swished through the air and landed sharply on my breast. I gasped at the sensation. It hurt briefly, but not too bad.

"See?" he asked. "Nothing to fear. I won't cause you harm." The crop hit my knees. "Spread your legs."

I felt even more exposed now. My heart doubled its tempo, but something inside me was lit with excitement.

He trailed the crop from my knees to the apex between my legs. Right where I was most needy. "I could whip you here," he said. "What do you think about that?"

"I…I don't know," I confessed.

The crop smacked three times in quick succession right near my clit. It stung, but the sting was replaced almost immediately by the need for more.

"And now?" he asked, the crop swishing gentle as a butterfly between my legs.

"More," I begged. "I need more."

The crop circled gently a few times before he snapped it against my aching center. Again and again it struck, each time bringing a pain laced with sweet pleasure. I cried out as it hit again.

"You look so good chained before me, pulling against my restraints, in my house, crying for my whip." The crop tickled my breast once more. "Your body is begging for release, isn't it?"

"Yes," I admitted, surprised at how much I needed release. I pulled against the chains, wanting to touch myself, to bring myself pleasure if he wouldn't.

"And you'll have it." The crop smacked against my core once more. "But not tonight."

I whimpered as I heard him walk away. Somewhere in the room, a drawer opened. I pulled on the chains again. What did he mean, not tonight?

"I'm going to unchain you now," he said. "You will go straight to bed. You will sleep naked and you will not touch yourself at all. There will be severe consequences if you disobey."

He undid the chains one at a time, gently rubbing a sweet-smelling lotion on each wrist. Then he removed the blindfold. "Do you understand?"

I looked in his deep, green eyes and knew he meant what he said. "Yes, sir."

It would be a long night.

CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

_Lena_

I've started dreaming of Portland again.

Since Alex reappeared, resurrected but also changed, twisted, like a monster from one of the ghost stories we used to tell as kids, the past has been finding its way in. It bubbles up through the cracks when I'm not paying attention, and pulls at me with greedy fingers.

This is what they warned me about for all those years: the heavy weight in my chest, the nightmare-fragments that follow me even in waking life.

_I warned you,_ Aunt Carol says in my head.

_We told you,_ Rachel says.

_You should have stayed._ That's Hana, reaching out across an expanse of time, through the murky-thick layers of memory, stretching a weightless hand to me as I am sinking.

About two dozen of us came north from New York City: Raven, Tack, Julian and me, and also Dani, Gordo, and Pike, plus fifteen or so others who are largely content to stay quiet and follow directions.

And Alex. But not my Alex: a stranger who never smiles, doesn't laugh, and barely speaks.

The others, those who were using the warehouse outside White Plains as a homestead, scattered south or west. By now, the warehouse has no doubt been totally stripped and abandoned. It isn't safe, not after Julian's rescue. Julian Fineman is a symbol, and an important one. The zombies will hunt for him. They will want to string the symbol up, and make it bleed meaning, so that others will learn their lesson.

We have to be extra careful.

Hunter, Bram, Lu, and some of the other members of the old Rochester homestead are waiting for us just south of Poughkeepsie. It takes us nearly three days to cover the distance; we are forced to circumnavigate a half-dozen Valid cities.

Then, abruptly, we arrive: The woods simply run out at the edge of an enormous expanse of concrete, webbed with thick fissures, and still marked very faintly with the ghostly white outlines of parking spaces. Cars, rusted, picked clean of various parts—rubber tires, bits of metal—still sit in the lot. They look small and faintly ridiculous, like ancient toys left out by a child.

The old parking lot flows like gray water in all directions, running up at last against a vast structure of steel and glass: an old shopping mall. A sign in looping cursive script, streaked white with bird shit, reads EMPIRE STATE PLAZA MALL.

The reunion is joyful. Tack, Raven, and I break into a run. Bram and Hunter are running too, and we intercept them in the middle of the parking lot. I jump on Hunter, laughing, and he throws his arms around me and lifts me off my feet. Everyone is shouting and talking at once.

Hunter sets me down, finally, but I keep one arm locked around him, as though he might disappear. I reach out and wrap my other arm around Bram, who is shaking hands with Tack, and somehow we all end up piled together, jumping and shouting, our bodies interlaced, in the middle of the brilliant sunshine.

"Well, well, well." We break apart, turn around, and see Lu sauntering toward us. Her eyebrows are raised. She has let her hair grow long, and brushed it forward, so it pools over her shoulders. "Look what the cat dragged in."

It's the first time I've felt truly happy in days.

The short months we have spent apart have changed both Hunter and Bram. Bram is, against all odds, heavier. Hunter has new wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, although his smile is as boyish as ever.

"How's Sarah?" I say. "Is she here?"

"Sarah stayed in Maryland," Hunter says. "The homestead is thirty strong, and she won't have to migrate. The resistance is trying to get word to her sister."

"What about Grandpa and the others?" I am breathless, and there is a tight feeling in my chest, as though I am still being squeezed.

Bram and Hunter exchange a small glance.

"Grandpa didn't make it," Hunter says shortly. "We buried him outside Baltimore."

Raven looks away, spits on the pavement.

Bram adds quickly, "The others are fine." He reaches out and places a finger on my procedural scar, the one he helped me fake to initiate me into the resistance. "Looking good," he says, and winks.

We decide to camp for the night. There's clean water a short distance from the old mall, and a wreckage of old houses and business offices that have yielded some usable supplies: a few cans of food still buried in the rubble; rusted tools; even a rifle, which Hunter found still cradled in a pair of upturned deer hooves, under a mound of collapsed plaster. And one member of our group, Henley, a short, quiet woman with a long coil of gray hair, is running a fever. This will give her time to rest.

By the end of the day, an argument breaks out about where to go.

"We could split up," Raven says. She is squatting by the pit she has cleared for the fire, stoking the first, glowing splinters of flame with the charred end of a stick.

"The larger our group, the safer we are," Tack argues. He has pulled off his fleece and is wearing only a T-shirt, so the ropy muscles of his arms are visible. The days have been warming slowly, and the woods have been coming to life. We can feel the spring coming, like an animal stirring lightly in its sleep, exhaling hot breath.

But it's cold now, when the sun is low and the Wilds are swallowed by long purple shadows, when we are no longer moving. The nights are still wintry.

"Lena," Raven barks out. I start. I've been staring at the beginnings of the fire, watching flame curl around the mass of pine needles, twigs, and brittle leaves. "Go check on the tents, okay? It'll be dark soon."

Raven has built the fire in a shallow gully that must once have been a stream, where it will be somewhat sheltered from the wind. She has avoided setting up camp too close to the mall and its haunted spaces; it looms above the tree line, all twisted black metal and empty eyes, like an alien space ship run aground.

Up the embankment a dozen yards, Julian is helping set up the tents. He has his back to me. He, too, is wearing only a T-shirt. Just three days in the Wilds have already changed him. His hair is tangled, and a leaf is caught just behind his left ear. He looks skinnier, although he has not had time to lose weight. This is just the effect of being here, in the open, with salvaged, too-big clothing, surrounded by savage wilderness, a perpetual reminder of the fragility of our survival.

He is securing a rope to a tree, yanking it taut. Our tents are old and have been torn and patched repeatedly. They don't stand on their own. They must be propped up and strung between trees and coaxed to life, like sails in the wind.

Gordo is hovering next to Julian, watching approvingly.

"Do you need any help?" I pause a few feet away.

Julian and Gordo turn around.

"Lena!" Julian's face lights up, then immediately falls again as he realizes I don't intend to come closer. I brought him here, with me, to this strange new place, and now I have nothing to give him.

"We're okay," Gordo says. His hair is bright red, and even though he's no older than Tack, he has a beard that grows to the middle of his chest. "Just finishing up."

Julian straightens up and wipes his palms on the back of his jeans. He hesitates, then comes down the embankment toward me, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "It's cold," he says when he's a few feet away. "You should go down to the fire."

"I'm all right," I say, but I put my hands into the arms of my wind breaker. The cold is inside me. Sitting next to the fire won't help. "The tents look good."

"Thanks. I think I'm getting the hang of it." His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Three days: three days of strained conversation and silence. I know he is wondering what has changed, and whether it can be changed back. I know I'm hurting him. There are questions he is forcing himself not to ask, and things he is struggling not to say.

He is giving me time. He is patient, and gentle.

"You look pretty in this light," he says.

"You must be going blind." I intend it as a joke, but my voice sounds harsh in the thin air.

Julian shakes his head, frowning, and looks away. The leaf, a vivid yellow, is still tangled in his hair, behind his ear. In that moment, I'm desperate to reach out, to remove it, and run my fingers through his hair and laugh with him about it. _This is the Wilds,_ I'll say. _Did you ever imagine?_ And he'll lace his fingers through mine and squeeze. He'll say, _What would I do without you?_

But I can't bring myself to move. "You have a leaf in your hair."

"A what?" Julian looks startled, as though I've recalled him from a dream.

"A leaf. In your hair."

Julian runs a hand impatiently through his hair. "Lena, I—"

_Bang._

The sound of a rifle shot makes us both jump. Birds start out of the trees behind Julian, temporarily darkening the sky all at once, before dispersing into individual shapes. Someone says, "Damn."

Dani and Alex emerge from the trees beyond the tents. Both of them have rifles slung across their shoulders.

Gordo straightens up.

"Deer?" he asks. The light is nearly all gone. Alex's hair looks almost black.

"Too big for a deer," Dani says. She is a large woman, broad across the shoulders with a wide, flat forehead and almond-eyes. She reminds me of Miyako, who died before we went south last winter. We burned her on a frigid day, just before the first snow.

"Bear?" Gordo asks.

"Might have been," Dani replies shortly. Dani is harder-edged than Miyako was: She has let the Wilds whittle her down, carve her to steel.

"Did you hit it?" I ask, too eager, though I already know the answer. But I am willing Alex to look at me, to speak to me.

"Might have just clipped it," Dani says. "Hard to tell. Not enough to stop it, though."

Alex says nothing, doesn't register my presence, even. He keeps walking, threading his way through the tents, past Julian and me, close enough that I imagine I can smell him—the old smell of grass and sun-dried wood, a Portland smell that makes me want to cry out, and bury my face in his chest, and inhale.

Then he is heading down the embankment as Raven's voice floats up to us: "Dinner's on. Eat up or miss out."

"Come on." Julian grazes my elbow with his fingertips. Gentle, patient.

My feet turn me, and move me down the embankment, toward the fire, which is now burning hot and strong; toward the boy who becomes shadow standing next to it, blotted out by the smoke. That is what Alex is now: a shadow-boy, an illusion.

For three days he has not spoken to me or looked at me at all.

UNCORRECTED E-PROOF—NOT FOR SALE

HarperCollins Publishers

...

_Hana_

Want to know my deep, dark secret? In Sunday school, I used to cheat on the quizzes.

I could never get into _The_ _Book of Shhh_, not even as a kid. The only section of the book that interested me at all was Legends and Grievances, which is full of folktales about the world before the cure. My favorite story, the Story of Solomon, goes like this:

_Once upon a time, during the days of sickness, two women and an infant went before the king. Each woman claimed that the infant was hers. Both refused to give the child to the other woman and pleaded their cases passionately, each claiming that she would die of grief if the baby were not returned solely to her possession._

_The king, whose name was Solomon, listened to both their speeches, and at last announced that he had a fair solution._

_"We will cut the baby in two," he said, "and that way each of you will have a portion."_

_The women agreed that this was just, and so the executioner was brought forward, and with his ax, he sliced the baby cleanly in two._

_And the baby never cried, or so much as made a sound, and the mothers looked on, and afterward, for a thousand years, there was a spot of blood on the palace floor that could never be cleaned or diluted by any substance on earth. . . ._

I must have been only eight or nine when I read that passage for the first time, but it really struck me. For days I couldn't get the image of that poor baby out of my head. I kept picturing it split open on the tile floor, like a butterfly pinned behind glass.

That's what's so great about the story. It's real. What I mean is, even if it didn't _actually_ happen—and there's debate about the Legends and Grievances section, and whether it's historically accurate—it shows the world truthfully. I remember feeling just like that baby: torn apart by feeling, split in two, caught between loyalties and desires.

That's how the diseased world is.

That's how it was for me, before I was cured.

In exactly twenty-one days, I'll be married.

My mother looks as though she might cry, and I almost hope that she will. I've seen her cry twice in my life: once when she broke her ankle and once last year, when she came outside and found that protesters had climbed the gate, and torn up our lawn, and pried her beautiful car into pieces.

In the end she says only, "You look lovely, Hana." And then: "It's a little too big in the waist, though."

Mrs. Killegan—_Call me Anne,_ she simpered, the first time we came for a fitting—circles me quietly, pinning and adjusting. She is tall, with faded blond hair and a pinched look, as though over the years she has accidentally ingested various pins and sewing needles. "You're sure you want to go with the cap sleeves?"

"I'm sure," I say, just as my mom says, "You think they look too young?"

Mrs. Killegan—Anne—gestures expressively with one long, bony hand. "The whole city will be watching," she says.

"The whole country," my mother corrects her.

"I like the sleeves," I say, and I almost add, _It's my wedding_. But that isn't true anymore—not since the Incidents in January, and Mayor Hargrove's death. My wedding belongs to the people now. That's what everybody has been telling me for weeks. Yesterday we got a phone call from the National News Service, asking whether they could syndicate footage, or send in their own television crew to film the ceremony.

Now, more than ever, the country needs its symbols.

We are standing in front of a three-sided mirror; my mother's frown is reflected from three different angles. "Mrs. Killegan's right," she says, touching my elbow. "Let's see how it looks at three-quarters, okay?"

I know better than to argue. Three reflections nod simultaneously; three identical girls with identical ropes of braided blond in three identical white, floor-skimming dresses. Already, I hardly recognize myself. I've been transfigured by the dress, by the bright lights in the dressing room. For all my life I have been Hana Tate.

But the girl in the mirror is not Hana Tate. She is Hana Hargrove, soon-to-be wife of the soon-to-be mayor, and a symbol of all that is right about the cured world.

A path and a road for everyone.

"Let me see what I have in the back," Mrs. Killegan says. "We'll slip you into a different style, just so you'll have a comparison." She slides across the worn gray carpet and disappears into the storeroom. Through the open door, I see dozens of dresses sheathed in plastic, dangling limply from garment racks.

My mother sighs. We've been here for two hours already, and I'm starting to feel like a scarecrow: stuffed and poked and stitched. My mother sits on a faded footstool next to the mirrors, holding her purse primly in her lap so it won't touch the carpet.

Mrs. Killegan's has always been the nicest wedding shop in Portland, but it, too, has clearly felt the lingering effects of the Incidents, and the security crackdowns the government implemented in their aftermath. Money is tighter for practically everybody, and it shows. One of the overhead bulbs is out, and the shop has a musty smell, as though it has not been cleaned recently. On one wall, a pattern of moisture has begun bubbling the wallpaper, and earlier I noticed a large brown stain on one of the striped settees. Mrs. Killegan caught me looking and casually tossed a shawl down to conceal it.

"You really do look lovely, Hana," my mother says.

"Thank you," I say. I know I look lovely. It might sound egotistical, but it's the truth.

This, too, has changed since my cure. When I was uncured, even though people always told me I was pretty, I never _felt_ it. But after the cure, a wall came down inside me. Now I see that yes, I am quite simply and inarguably beautiful.

I also no longer care.

"Here we are." Mrs. Killegan reemerges from the back, holding several plastic-swathed gowns over her arm. I swallow a sigh, but not quickly enough. Mrs. Killegan places a hand on my arm. "Don't worry, dear," she says. "We'll find the perfect dress. That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

I arrange my face into a smile, and the pretty girl in the mirror arranges her face with me. "Of course," I say.

Perfect dress. Perfect match. A perfect lifetime of happiness.

Perfection is a promise, and a reassurance that we are not wrong.

Mrs. Killegan's shop is in Old Port, and as we emerge onto the street I inhale the familiar scents of dried seaweed and old wood. The day is bright, but the wind is cold off the bay. Only a few boats are bobbing in the water, mostly fishing vessels or commercial rigs. From a distance, the scat-splattered wood moorings look like reeds growing out of the water.

The street is empty except for two regulators and Tony, our bodyguard. My parents decided to employ security services just after the Incidents, when Fred Hargrove's father, the mayor, was killed, and it was decided that I should leave college and get married as soon as possible.

Now Tony comes everywhere with us. On his days off, he sends his brother, Rick, as a substitute. It took me a month to be able to distinguish between them. They both have thick, short necks and shiny bald heads. Neither of them speaks much, and when they do, they never have anything interesting to say.

That was one of my biggest fears about the cure: that the procedure would switch me off somehow, and inhibit my ability to think. But it's the opposite. I think _more_ clearly now. In some ways, I even feel things more clearly. I used to feel with a kind of feverishness; I was filled with panic and anxiety and competing desires. There were nights I could hardly sleep, days when I felt like my insides were trying to crawl out of my throat.

I was infected. Now the infection has gone.

Tony has been leaning against the car. I wonder if he has been standing in that position for all three hours we've been in Mrs. Killegan's. He straightens up as we approach, and opens the door for my mother.

"Thank you, Tony," she says. "Was there any trouble?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good." She gets into the backseat, and I slide in after her. We've had this car for only two months—a replacement for the one that was vandalized—and just a few days after it arrived, my mom came out of the grocery store to find that someone had keyed the word _PIG_ into the paint. Secretly, I think that my mom's real motivation for hiring Tony was a desire to protect the new car.

After Tony shuts the door, the world outside the tinted windows gets tinged a dark blue. He turns the radio to the NNS, the National News Source. The commentators' voices are familiar and reassuring.

I lean my head back and watch the world begin to move. I have lived in Portland all my life and have memories of almost every street and every corner. But these, too, seem distant now, safely submerged in the past. A lifetime ago I used to sit on those picnic benches with Lena, luring seagulls with bread crumbs. We talked about flying. We talked about escape. It was kid stuff, make-believe talk, like believing in unicorns and magic.

I never thought she would actually do it.

My stomach cramps. I realize I haven't eaten since breakfast. I must be hungry.

"Busy week," my mother says.

"Yeah."

"And don't forget, the _Post_ wants to interview you this afternoon."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Now we just need to find you a dress for Fred's inauguration, and we'll be all set. Or did you decide to go with the yellow one we saw in Lava last week?"

"I'm not sure yet," I say.

"What do you mean, you're not sure? The inauguration's in _five days_, Hana. Everyone will be looking at you."

"The yellow one, then."

"Of course, I have no idea what _I'll_ wear. . . ."

We've passed into the West End, our old neighborhood. Historically, the West End has been home to many of the higher-ups in the church and the medical field: priests of the Church of the New Order, government officials, doctors and researchers at the labs. That's no doubt why it was targeted so heavily during the riots following the Incidents.

The riots were quelled quickly; there's still much debate about whether the riots represented an actual movement or whether they were a result of misdirected anger and the passions we're trying so hard to eradicate. Still, many families felt that the West End was too close to downtown, too close to some of the more troubled neighborhoods, where many of the sympathizers and resisters are concealed. Many families, like ours, have moved off-peninsula now.

"Don't forget, Hana, we're supposed to speak with the caterers on Monday."

"I know, I know."

We take Danforth to Vaughan, our old street. I lean forward slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of our old house, but the Andersons' evergreen conceals it almost entirely from view, and all I get is a flash of the green-gabled roof.

Our house, like the Andersons' beside it and the Richards' opposite, is empty and will probably remain so. Still, we see not a single FOR SALE sign. No one can afford to buy. Fred says that the economic freeze will remain in place for at least a few years, until things begin to stabilize. For now, the government needs to reassert control. People need to be reminded of their place.

I wonder if the mice are already finding their way into my old room, leaving droppings on the polished wood floors, and whether spiders have started webbing up the corners. Soon the house will look like 37 Brooks, barren, almost _chewed_-looking, collapsing slowly from termite rot.

Another change: I can think about 37 Brooks now, and Lena, and Alex, without the old strangled feeling.

"And I'll bet you never reviewed the guest list I left in your room?"

"I haven't had time," I say absently, keeping my eyes on the landscape skating by our window.

We maneuver onto Congress, and the neighborhood changes quickly. Soon we pass one of Portland's two gas stations, around which a group of regulators stands guard, guns pointing toward the sky; then dollar stores and a Laundromat with a faded orange awning; a dingy-looking deli.

Suddenly my mom leans forward, putting one hand on the back of Tony's seat. "Turn this up," she says sharply.

He adjusts a dial on the dashboard. The radio voice gets louder.

_"Following the recent outbreak in Waterbury, Connecticut—"_

"God," my mother says. "Not _another_ one."

_"—all citizens, particularly those in the southeast quadrants, have been strongly encouraged to evacuate to temporary housing in neighboring Bethlehem. Bill Ardury, chief of Special Forces, offered reassurances to worried citizens. 'The situation is under control,' he said during his seven-minute address. 'State and municipal military personnel are working together to contain the disease and to ensure that the area is cordoned off, cleansed, and sanitized as soon as possible. There is absolutely no reason to fear further contamination—"_

"That's enough," my mother says abruptly, sitting back. "I can't listen anymore."

Tony begins fiddling with the radio. Most stations are just static. Last month, the big story was the government's discovery of several wavelengths that had been co-opted by Invalids for their use. We were able to intercept and decode several critical messages, which led to a triumphant raid in Chicago, and the arrest of several key Invalids. One of them was responsible for planning the explosion in Washington, DC, last fall, a blast that killed twenty-seven people, including a mother and a child.

I was glad when the Invalids were executed. Some people complained that lethal injection was too humane for convicted terrorists, but I thought it sent a powerful message: We are not the evil ones. We are reasonable and compassionate. We stand for fairness, structure, and organization.

It's the other side, the uncureds, who bring the chaos.

"It's really disgusting," my mother says. "If we'd started bombing when the trouble first—Tony, look out!"

Tony slams on the brakes. The tires screech. I go shooting forward, narrowly avoiding cracking my forehead on the headrest in front of me before my seat belt jerks me backward. There is a heavy thump. The air smells like burned rubber.

"Shit," my mother is saying. "Shit. What in _God's_ name—?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't see her. She came out from between the Dumpsters. . . ."

A young girl is standing in front of the car, her hands resting flat on the hood. Her hair is tented around her thin, narrow face, and her eyes are huge and terrified. She looks vaguely familiar.

Tony rolls down his window. The smell of the Dumpsters—there are several of them, lined up next to one another—floats into the car, sweet and rotten. My mother coughs, and cups a palm over her nose.

"You okay?" Tony calls out, craning his head out the window.

The girl doesn't respond. She is panting, practically hyperventilating. Her eyes skate from Tony to my mother in the backseat, and then to me. A shock runs through me.

Jenny. Lena's oldest cousin. I haven't seen her since last summer, and she's much thinner. She looks older, too. But it's unmistakably her. I recognize the flare of her nostrils, her proud, pointed chin, and the eyes.

She recognizes me, too. I can tell. Before I can say anything, she wrenches her hands off the car hood and darts across the street. She's wearing an old, ink-stained backpack that I recognize as one of Lena's hand-me-downs. Across one of its pockets two names are colored in black bubble letters: Lena's, and mine. We penned them onto her bag in seventh grade, when we were bored in class. That's the day we first came up with our little code word, our pump-you-up cheer, which later we called out to each other at cross-country meets. _Halena._ A combination of both our names.

"For heaven's sake. You'd think the girl was old enough to know not to dart in front of traffic. She nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I know her," I say automatically. I can't shake the image of Jenny's huge, dark eyes, her pale skeleton-face.

"What do you mean, you _know_ her?" My mother turns to me.

I close my eyes and try to think of peaceful things. The bay. Seagulls wheeling against a blue sky. Rivers of spotless white fabric. But instead I see Jenny's eyes, the sharp angles of her cheek and chin. "Her name is Jenny," I say. "She's Lena's cousin—"

"Watch your mouth," my mom cuts me off sharply. I realize, too late, that I shouldn't have said anything. Lena's name is worse than a curse word in our family.

For years, Mom was proud of my friendship with Lena. She saw it as a testament to her liberalism. _We don't judge the girl because of her family,_ she would tell guests when they brought it up. _The disease isn't genetic; that's an old idea._

She took it as almost a personal insult when Lena contracted the disease and managed to escape before she could be treated, as though Lena had deliberately done it to make her look stupid.

_All those years we let her into our house,_ she would say out of nowhere, in the days following Lena's escape. _Even though we knew what the risks were. Everyone warned us. . . . Well, I guess we should have listened._

"She looked thin," I say.

"Home, Tony." My mom leans her head against the headrest and closes her eyes, and I know the conversation is over.

_Lena_

I wake in the middle of the night from a nightmare. In it, Grace was trapped beneath the floorboards in our old bedroom in Aunt Carol's house. There was shouting from downstairs—a fire. The room was full of smoke. I was trying to get to Grace, to rescue her, but her hand kept slipping from my grasp. My eyes were burning, and the smoke was choking me, and I knew if I didn't run, I would die. But she was crying and screaming for me to save her, save her. . . .

I sit up. I repeat Raven's mantra in my head—_the past is dead, it doesn't exist_—but it doesn't help. I can't shake the feeling of Grace's tiny hand, wet with sweat, slipping from my grip.

The tent is overcrowded. Dani is pressed up on one side of me, and there are three women curled up against her.

Julian has his own tent for now. It is a small bit of courtesy. They are giving him time to adjust, as they did when I first escaped to the Wilds. It takes time to get used to the feeling of closeness, and bodies constantly bumping yours. There is no privacy in the Wilds, and there can be no modesty, either.

I could have joined Julian in his tent. I know that he expected me to, after what we shared underground: the kidnapping, the kiss. I brought him here, after all. I rescued him and pulled him into this new life, a life of freedom and feeling. There is nothing to stop me from sleeping next to him. The cureds—the zombies—would say that we are already infected. We wallow in our filth, the way that pigs wallow in muck.

Who knows? Maybe they're right. Maybe we are driven crazy by our feelings. Maybe love _is_ a disease, and we would be better off without it.

But we have chosen a different road. And in the end that is the point of escaping the cure: We are free to choose.

We are even free to choose the wrong thing.

I won't be able to go back to sleep right away. I need air. I ease out from under the tangle of sleeping bags and blankets and fumble in the dark for the tent flap. I wriggle out of the tent on my stomach, trying not to make too much noise. Behind me, Dani kicks in her sleep and mutters something unintelligible.

The night is cool. The sky is clear and cloudless. The moon looks closer than usual, and it paints everything with a silvery glow, like a fine layering of snow. I stand for a moment, relishing the feeling of stillness and quiet: the peaks of the tents touched with moonlight; the low-hanging branches, just barely budding with new leaves; the occasional hooting of an owl in the distance.

In one of the tents, Julian is sleeping.

And in another: Alex.

I move away from the tents. I head down toward the gully, past the remains of the campfire, which by now is nothing more than charred bits of blackened wood and a few smoking embers. The air still smells, faintly, like scorched metal and beans.

I'm not sure where I'm going, and it's stupid to wander from camp—Raven has warned me a million times against it. At night, the Wilds belong to the animals, and it's easy to get turned around, lost among the growth, the slalom of trees. But I have an itch in my blood, and the night is so clear, I have no trouble navigating.

I hop down into the dried-out riverbed, which is covered in a layer of rocks and leaves and, occasionally, a relic from the old life: a dented metal soda can, a plastic bag, a child's shoe. I walk south for a few hundred feet, where I'm prevented from going farther by an enormous, felled oak. Its trunk is so wide that, horizontal, it nearly reaches my chest; a vast network of roots arch up toward the sky like a dark pinwheel spray of water from a fountain.

There's a rustling behind me. I whip around. A shadow shifts, turns solid, and for a second my heart stops—I'm not protected; I have no weapons, nothing to fend off a hungry animal. Then the shadow emerges into the open and takes the shape of a boy.

In the moonlight, it's impossible to tell that his hair is the exact color of leaves in the autumn: golden brown, and shot through with red.

"Oh," Alex says. "It's you." These are the first words he has spoken to me in four days.

There are a thousand things I want to say to him.

_Please understand. Please forgive me._

_I prayed every day for you to be alive, until the hope became painful._

_Don't hate me._

_I still love you._

But all that comes out is: "I couldn't sleep."

Alex must remember that I was always troubled by nightmares. We talked about it a lot during our summer together in Portland. Last summer—less than a year ago. It's impossible to imagine the vast distance I've covered since that time, the landscape that has formed between us.

"I couldn't sleep either," Alex says simply.

Just this, the simple statement, and the fact that he is speaking to me at all, loosens something inside me. I want to hold him, to kiss him the way I used to.

"I thought you were dead," I say. "It almost killed me."

"Did it?" His voice is neutral. "You made a pretty fast recovery."

"No. You don't understand." My throat is tight; I feel as though I'm being strangled. "I couldn't keep hoping, and then waking up every day and finding out it wasn't true, and you were still gone. I—I wasn't strong enough."

He is quiet for a second. It's too dark to see his expression: He is standing in shadow again, but I can sense that he is staring at me.

Finally he says, "When they took me to the Crypts, I thought they were going to kill me. They didn't even bother. They just left me to die. They threw me in a cell and locked the door."

"Alex." The strangled feeling has moved from my throat to my chest, and without realizing it, I have begun to cry. I move toward him. I want to run my hands through his hair and kiss his forehead and each of his eyelids and take away the memory of what he has seen. But he steps backward, out of reach.

"I didn't die. I don't know how. I should have. I'd lost plenty of blood. They were just as surprised as I was. After that it became a kind of game—to see how much I could stand. To see how much they could do to me before I'd—"

He breaks off abruptly. I can't hear any more; don't want to know, don't want it to be true, can't stand to think of what they did to him there. I take another step forward and reach for his chest and shoulders in the dark. This time, he doesn't push me away. But he doesn't embrace me either. He stands there, cold, still, like a statue.

"Alex." I repeat his name like a prayer, like a magic spell that will make everything okay again. I run my hands up his chest and to his chin. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Suddenly he jerks backward, simultaneously finding my wrists and pulling them down to my sides. "There were days I would rather they have killed me." He doesn't drop my wrists; he squeezes them tightly, pinning my arms, keeping me immobilized. His voice is low, urgent, and so full of anger it pains me even more than his grip. "There were days I asked for it—prayed for it when I went to sleep. The belief that I would see you again, that I could find you—the hope for it—was the only thing that kept me going." He releases me and takes another step backward. "So no. I don't understand."

"Alex, _please_."

He balls his fists. "Stop saying my name. You don't know me anymore."

"I do know you." I'm still crying, swallowing back spasms in my throat, struggling to breathe. This is a nightmare and I will wake up. This is a monster-story, and he has come back to me a terror-creation, patched together, broken and hateful, and I will wake up and he will be here, and whole, and mine again. I find his hands, lace my fingers through his even as he tries to pull away. "It's me, Alex. Lena. Your Lena. Remember? Remember 37 Brooks, and the blanket we used to keep in the backyard—"

"Don't," he says. His voice breaks on the word.

"And I always beat you in Scrabble," I say. I have to keep talking, and keep him here, and make him remember. "Because you always let me win. And remember how we had a picnic one time, and the only thing we could find from the store was canned spaghetti and some green beans? And you said to mix them—"

"Don't."

"And we did, and it wasn't bad. We ate the whole stupid can, we were so hungry. And when it started to get dark you pointed to the sky, and told me there was a star for every thing you loved about me." I'm gasping, feeling as though I am about to drown; I'm reaching for him blindly, grabbing at his collar.

"Stop." He grabs my shoulders. His face is an inch from mine but unrecognizable: a gross, contorted mask. "Just stop. No more. It's done, okay? That's all done now."

"Alex, please—"

"Stop!" His voice rings out sharply, hard as a slap. He releases me and I stumble backward. "Alex is dead, do you hear me? All of that—what we felt, what it meant—that's done now, okay? Buried. Blown away."

"Alex!"

He has started to turn away; now he whirls around. The moon lights him stark white and furious, a camera image, two-dimensional, gripped by the flash. "I don't love you, Lena. Do you hear me? I _never_ loved you."

The air goes. Everything goes. "I don't believe you." I'm crying so hard, I can hardly speak.

He takes one step toward me. And now I don't recognize him at all. He has transformed entirely, turned into a stranger. "It was a lie. Okay? It was all a lie. Craziness, like they always said. Just forget about it. Forget it ever happened."

"Please." I don't know how I stay on my feet, why I don't shatter into dust right there, why my heart keeps beating when I want it so badly to stop. "Please don't do this, Alex."

_"Stop saying my name."_

Then we both hear it: the crack and rustle of leaves behind us, the sound of something large moving through the woods. Alex's expression changes. The anger drops away and is replaced by something else: a frozen tenseness, like a deer just before it startles.

"Don't move, Lena," he says quietly, but his words are laced with urgency.

Even before I turn around, I can feel the looming shape behind me, the snuffle of animal breath, the _hunger_—craving, impersonal.

A bear.

It has picked its way into the gully and is now no more than four feet away from us. It is a black bear, its matted fur streaked silver in the moonlight, and _big_: five or six feet long, and, even on all four legs, almost as high as my shoulder. It looks from Alex to me, and back to Alex. Its eyes are just like pieces of carved onyx, dull, lifeless.

Two things strike me at once: The bear is skinny, starving. The winter has been hard.

Also: It is not afraid of us.

A jolt of fear shocks through me, shorting out the pain, shorting out all other thoughts besides one: _I should have brought a gun._

The bear takes another step forward, swinging its massive head back and forth, evaluating us. I can see its breath steaming in the cold air, its peaked shoulder blades high and sharp.

"All right," Alex says, in that same low voice. He's standing behind me, and I can feel the tension in his body—ramrod straight, petrified. "Let's take it easy. Real slow. We're going to back away, all right? Nice and slowly."

He takes a single step backward and just that, that little movement, makes the bear tense up in a crouch, baring its teeth, which glisten bone white in the moonlight. Alex freezes again. The bear begins to growl. It is so close that I can feel the heat from its massive body, smell the sourness of its starving breath.

_I should have brought a gun._ No way to turn and run; that makes us prey, and the bear is looking for prey. _Stupid._ That is the rule of the Wilds: You must be bigger and stronger and tougher. You must hurt or be hurt.

The bear swings forward another step, still growling. Every muscle in my body is an alarm, screaming at me to run, but I stay rooted in place, forcing myself not to move, not to twitch.

The bear hesitates. I won't run. So maybe _not_ prey, then.

It pulls back an inch—an advantage, a tiny concession.

I take it.

"Hey!" I bark, as loud as I can, and bring my arms above my head, trying to make myself look as large as possible. "Hey! Get out of here! Go on. _Go._"

The bear withdraws another inch, confused, startled.

"I said _go_." I reach out and strike against the nearest tree with my foot, sending a spray of bark in the bear's direction. As the bear still hesitates, uncertain—but not growling now, on the defensive, confused—I drop down into a crouch and scoop up the first rock I can get my fist around, and then I'm up and chucking it, hard. It connects just below the bear's left shoulder with a heavy thud. The bear shuffles backward, whimpering. Then it turns and bounds off into the woods, a fast black blur.

"Holy shit," Alex bursts out behind me. He exhales, long and loud, bends over, straightens up again. "Holy _shit_."

The adrenaline, the release of tension, has made him forget; for a second, the new mask is dropped, and a glimpse of the old Alex is revealed.

I feel a brief surge of nausea. I keep thinking of the bear's wounded, desperate eyes, and the heavy thud of the rock against its shoulder. But I had no choice.

It is the rule of the Wilds.

"That was crazy. _You're_ crazy." Alex shakes his head. "The old Lena would have bolted."

You must be bigger, and stronger, and tougher.

A coldness radiates through me, a solid wall that is growing, piece by piece, in my chest. He doesn't love me.

He never loved me.

It was all a lie.

"The old Lena is dead," I say, and then push past him, back down through the gully toward the camp. Each step is more difficult than the last; the heaviness fills me and turns my limbs to stone.

You must hurt, or be hurt.

Alex doesn't follow me, and I don't expect him to. I don't care where he goes, whether he stays in the woods all night, whether he never returns to camp.

As he said, all of that—the caring—is done now.

It's not until I've almost reached the tents that I begin crying again. The tears come all at once, and I have to stop walking and double up into a crouch. I want to bleed all the feelings out of me. For a second I think about how easy it would be to pass back to the other side, to walk straight into the laboratories and offer myself up to the surgeons.

_You were right; I was wrong. Get it out._

"Lena?"

I look up. Julian has emerged from his tent. I must have woken him. His hair is sticking up at crazy angles, like the broken spokes of a wheel, and his feet are bare.

I straighten up, swiping my nose on the sleeve of my sweatshirt. "I'm okay," I say, still hiccuping back tears. "I'm fine."

For a minute he stands there, looking at me, and I can tell that he knows why I'm crying, and he understands, and it's going to be all right. He opens his arms to me.

"Come here," he says quietly.

I can't move to him fast enough. I practically fall into him. He catches me and pulls me in tightly to his chest, and I let myself go again, let sobs run through me. He stands there with me and murmurs into my hair and kisses the top of my head and lets me cry over losing another boy, a boy I loved better.

"I'm sorry," I say over and over into his chest. "I'm sorry." His shirt smells like smoke from the fire, like mulch and spring growth.

"It's okay," he whispers back.

When I've calmed down a little, Julian takes my hand. I follow him into the dark cave of his tent, which smells like his shirt but even more so. I lie down on top of his sleeping bag and he lies down beside me, making a perfect seashell arc for my body. I curl up in this space—safe, warm—and let the last tears I will ever cry for Alex flow hot over my cheeks, and down into the ground, and away.

UNCORRECTED E-PROOF—NOT FOR SALE

HarperCollins Publishers

...

_Hana_

H_ana."_ My mother is looking at me expectantly. "Fred asked you to pass the green beans."

"Sorry," I say, forcing a smile. Last night, I hardly slept. I even had little snatches of dream—bare wisps of image that skittered away before I could focus on them.

I reach for the glazed ceramic dish—like everything in the Hargrove house, it is beautiful—even though Fred is more than capable of reaching it himself. This is part of the ritual. Soon I will be his wife, and we will sit like this every night, performing a well-choreographed dance.

Fred smiles at me. "Tired?" he says. In the past few months, we have spent many hours together; our Sunday dinner is just one of the many ways we have begun practicing merging our lives.

I've spent a long time scrutinizing his features, trying to figure out whether he is attractive, and in the end I have come up with this: He is very pleasant to look at. He is not as attractive as I am, but he is smarter, and I like his dark hair, and the way it falls over his right eyebrow when he has not had time to smooth it back.

"She _looks_ tired," Mrs. Hargrove says. Fred's mother often talks about me as though I'm not in the room. I don't take it personally; she does it with everybody. Fred's father was mayor for more than three terms. Now that Mr. Hargrove is dead, Fred has been groomed to take his place. Since the Incidents in January, Fred campaigned tirelessly for nomination and appointment, and it paid off. Only a week ago, a special interim committee appointed him the new mayor. He will be inaugurated publicly early next week.

Mrs. Hargrove is used to being the most important woman in the room.

"I'm fine," I say. Lena always said that I could lie my way out of hell.

The truth is, I'm not fine. I'm worried that I can't stop worrying about Jenny and how thin she looked.

I'm worried that I've been thinking of Lena again.

"Of course, the wedding preparations are very stressful," my mother says.

My father grunts. "You're not the one writing the checks."

This makes everybody laugh. The room is suddenly illuminated by a brief flash of light from outside: A journalist, parked in the bushes directly outside the window, is snapping our picture, which will then be sold to local newspapers and TV stations.

Mrs. Hargrove has arranged for paparazzi to be here tonight. She tipped the photographers off to the location of a dinner that Fred arranged for us on New Year's Eve. Photo opportunities are arranged and carefully plotted, so the public can watch our emerging story and see the happiness we've achieved by being paired so perfectly together.

And I _am_ happy with Fred. We get along very well. We like the same things; we have a lot to talk about.

That's why I'm worried: Everything will go up in smoke if the procedure has not worked correctly.

"I heard on the radio that they've evacuated parts of Waterbury," Fred says. "Parts of San Francisco, too. Riots broke out over the weekend."

"Please, Fred," Mrs. Hargrove says. "Do we really have to talk about this at dinner?"

"It won't help to ignore it," Fred says, turning to her. "That's what Dad did. And look what happened."

"Fred." Mrs. Hargrove's voice is strained, but she manages to keep smiling. _Click._ Just for a second, the dining room walls are lit up by the camera's flash. "It really isn't the time—"

"We can't pretend anymore." Fred looks around the table, as though appealing to each of us. I drop my eyes. "The resistance exists. It may even be growing. An epidemic—that's what this is."

"They've cordoned off most of Waterbury," my mother says. "I'm sure they'll do the same in San Francisco."

Fred shakes his head. "This isn't just about the infected. That's the problem. There's a whole system of sympathizers—a network of support. I won't do what Dad did," he says with sudden fierceness. Mrs. Hargrove has gone very still. "For years there were rumors that the Invalids still existed, that their numbers were growing, even. You know it. Dad knew it. But he refused to believe."

I keep my head bent over my plate. A piece of lamb is sitting, untouched, next to green beans and fresh mint jelly. Only the best for the Hargroves. I pray that the journalists outside don't take a picture now; I'm sure my face is red. Everyone at the table knows that my former best friend tried to run off with an Invalid, and they know—or suspect—that I covered for her.

Fred's voice gets quieter. "By the time he accepted it—by the time he was willing to act—it was too late." He reaches out to touch his mother's hand, but she picks up her fork and begins eating again, stabbing green beans with such force, the tines of her fork make a sharp, clanging noise against the plate.

Fred clears his throat. "Well, I refuse to look the other way," he says. "It's time we all face this head-on."

"I just don't see why we have to talk about it at dinner," Mrs. Hargrove says. "When we're having a perfectly nice time—"

"May I be excused?" I ask too sharply. Everyone at the table turns to me in surprise. _Click._ I can only imagine what that picture will look like: my mother's mouth frozen in a perfect O, Mrs. Hargrove frowning; my father lifting a bloody piece of lamb to his lips.

"What do you mean, _excused_?" my mother says.

"See?" Mrs. Hargrove sighs and shakes her head at Fred. "You've made Hana unhappy."

"No, no. It's not that. It's just . . . You were right. I'm not feeling well," I say. I ball my napkin on the table and then, seeing my mother's look, fold it and drape it next to my plate. "I have a headache."

"I hope you're not coming down with something," Mrs. Hargrove says. "You can't be sick for the inauguration."

"She won't be sick," my mother says quickly.

"I won't be sick," I parrot. I don't know exactly what's wrong with me, but little points of pain are exploding in my head. "I just need to lie down, I think."

"I'll call Tony." My mom pushes away from the table.

"No, please." More than anything, I want to be left alone. In the past month, since my mother and Mrs. Hargrove determined that the wedding needed to be fast-tracked, to correspond with Fred's ascension to mayor, it seems the only time I can be alone is when I go to the bathroom. "I don't mind walking."

"Walking!" This provokes a miniature eruption. All of a sudden, everyone is speaking at once. My father is saying, _Out of the question_, and my mother says, _Imagine how_ that _would look_. Fred leans toward me—_It isn't safe right now, Hana_—and Mrs. Hargrove says, _You must have a fever_.

In the end, my parents decide that Tony will drive me home and return for them later. This is a decent compromise. At least it means I'll have the house to myself for a bit. I stand up and bring my plate to the kitchen, despite Mrs. Hargrove's insistence that the housekeeper be allowed to do it. I scrape food into the trash, and flash back to the smell of the Dumpsters yesterday, the way that Jenny materialized from between them.

"I hope the conversation didn't upset you."

I turn around. Fred has followed me into the kitchen. He leaves a respectful distance between us.

"It didn't," I say. I'm too tired to reassure him further. I just want to go home.

"You don't have a fever, do you?" Fred looks at me steadily. "You look pale."

"I'm just tired," I say.

"Good." Fred puts his hands in his pockets, dark, creased in front, like my father's. "I was worried I'd gotten a defective one."

I shake my head, sure that I've misheard him. "What?"

"I'm kidding." Fred smiles. He has a dimple in his left cheek, and very nice teeth; I appreciate that about him. "I'll see you soon." He leans forward and kisses my cheek. I draw back involuntarily. I'm still not used to being touched by him. "Go get your beauty sleep."

"I will," I say, but he's already pushing out of the kitchen and returning to the dining room, where soon, dessert and coffee will be served. In three weeks, he will be my husband, and this will be my kitchen, and the housekeeper will be mine too. Mrs. Hargrove will have to listen to _me_, and I will choose what we eat every day, and there will be nothing left to want.

Unless Fred is right. Unless I am a defective one.

UNCORRECTED E-PROOF—NOT FOR SALE

HarperCollins Publishers

...

_Lena_

The argument continues: where to go, whether to split up.

Some members of the group want to loop south again, and then east to Waterbury, where there are rumors of a successful resistance movement and a large camp of Invalids flourishing in safety. Some want to head all the way out to Cape Cod, which is practically unpopulated and will therefore be a safer place to camp out. A few of us—Gordo, in particular—want to continue north and try to make a break across the U.S. border and into Canada.

In school we were always taught that other countries—places without the cure—had been ravaged by the disease and turned into wastelands. But this, like most other things we were taught, was no doubt a lie. Gordo has heard stories from trappers and drifters about Canada, and he makes it sound like Eden in _The_ _Book of Shhh_.

"I say Cape Cod," Pike says. He has white-blond hair, ruthlessly trimmed down to the scalp. "If the bombing begins again—"

"If the bombing begins again, we won't be safe anywhere," Tack interrupts him. Pike and Tack are constantly butting heads.

"We're safer the farther we are from a city," Pike argues. If the resistance turns into a full-on rebellion, we can expect swift and immediate reprisals from the government. "We'll have more time."

"To what? Swim across the ocean?" Tack shakes his head. He is squatting next to Raven, who is repairing one of our traps. It's amazing how happy she looks here, sitting in the dirt, after a long day of hiking and trapping—happier than she did when we lived together in Brooklyn, posing as cureds, in our nice apartment with shiny edges and polished hard surfaces. There, she was like one of the women we studied in history class, who laced themselves up in corsets until they could barely breathe or speak: white-faced, stifled. "Look, we can't outrun this. We might as well join forces, build our numbers as best we can."

Tack catches my eye across the campfire. I smile at him. I don't know how much Tack and Raven have deciphered about what has happened between Alex and me, and what our history is—they've said nothing to me about it—but they have been nicer to me than usual.

"I'm with Tack," Hunter says. He tosses a bullet into the air, catches it on the back of his hand, then flips it into his palm.

"We could split up," Raven suggests for the hundredth time. It's obvious she doesn't like Pike, or Dani, either. In this new group, the lines of dominance haven't been so clearly drawn, and what Tack and Raven say doesn't automatically pass for gospel.

"We're not splitting up," Tack says firmly. But immediately he takes the trap from her and says, "Let me help you."

This is how Tack and Raven work: It's their private language of push and return, argument and concession. With the cure, relationships are all the same, and rules and expectations are defined. Without the cure, relationships must be reinvented every day, languages constantly decoded and deciphered.

Freedom is exhausting.

"What do you think, Lena?" Raven asks, and Pike, Dani, and the others swivel around to look at me. Now that I've proven myself to the resistance, my opinion carries weight. From the shadows, I can sense Alex looking at me too.

"Cape Cod," I say, feeding more kindling into the fire. "The farther we are from the cities, the better, and any advantage is better than none. It's not like we'll be alone. There will be other homesteaders there, other groups to join with." My voice rings out loudly in the clearing. I wonder if Alex has noticed this change: I have gotten louder and more confident.

There's a moment of quiet. Raven looks at me thoughtfully. Then, abruptly, she turns and shoots a glance over her shoulder. "What about you, Alex?"

"Waterbury," he answers immediately. My stomach knots up. I know it's stupid—I know the stakes are higher than the two of us—but I can't help but feel a flash of anger. Of course he disagrees with me. Of course.

"It's no advantage to be cut off from communication and information," he says. "There's a war on. We can try to deny it, we can try to bury our heads in the sand, but that's the truth. And the war will find us either way eventually. I say we meet it head-on."

"He's right," Julian pipes up.

I turn to him, startled. He hardly ever speaks in the evenings around the campfire. I don't think he feels comfortable yet. He is still the newbie, the outsider—and even worse, a convert from the other side. Julian Fineman, son of the late Thomas Fineman, founder and head of Deliria-Free America, and enemy to everything we stand for. It doesn't matter that Julian turned his back on his family and cause—and nearly gave up his life—to be here with us. I can tell that some people don't trust him.

Julian speaks with the measured cadence of a practiced public speaker. "There's no point in using avoidance tactics. This won't blow over. If the resistance grows, the government and the military will do anything they can to stop it. We'll have a better chance of fighting back if we put ourselves in the middle of things. Otherwise we'll just be rabbits in a hole, waiting to be flushed out."

Even though Julian agrees with Alex, he is careful to keep his eyes trained on Raven. Julian and Alex never speak to or even look at each other, and the others are careful not to comment on it.

"I say Waterbury," Lu puts in, which surprises me. Last year, she didn't want anything to do with the resistance. She wanted to disappear into the Wilds, make a homestead as far as possible from the Valid cities.

"All right, then." Raven stands up, brushing off the back of her jeans. "Waterbury it is. Any other objections?"

We're all silent for a minute, looking at one another, our faces consumed by shadow. No one speaks. I'm not happy with the decision, and Julian must sense it. He puts a hand on my knee and squeezes.

"Then it's decided. Tomorrow we can—"

Raven is cut off by the sound of shouting, a sudden flurry of voices. We all rise—an instinctive response.

"What the hell?" Tack has shouldered his rifle and is scanning the mass of trees that surround us, a tangled wall of branches and vines. The woods have fallen silent again.

"Shhh." Raven holds up a hand.

Then: "I need help out here, guys!" And then, "Shit." There is a collective release, a relaxation of tension. We recognize Sparrow's voice. He wandered away earlier to do his business in the woods.

"We got you, Sparrow!" Pike calls out. Figures race into the trees, turning to shadow as soon as they leave the small circumference of brightness cast by the fire. Julian and I stay where we are, and I notice that Alex does too. There is a confusion of voices and instructions—"Her legs, her legs, grab her legs"—and then Sparrow, Tack, Pike, and Dani are emerging once again into the clearing, each pair saddled with a body. At first I think they are each hauling an animal, bundled in tarps, but then I see a pale white arm, dangling toward the ground, starkly illuminated by the fire, and my stomach turns.

People.

"Water, get water!"

"Grab the kit, Raven, she's bleeding."

For a moment, I'm paralyzed. As Tack and Pike place the bodies down on the ground, near the fire, two faces are revealed: one old, dark, weather-beaten; a woman who has been in the Wilds for most of her life, if not all of it. Saliva is bubbling at the corners of her mouth, and her breathing is hoarse and full of fluid.

The other face is unexpectedly lovely. She must be my age or even a little younger. Her skin is the color of the inside of an almond, and her long, dark-brown hair is fanned out behind her in the dirt. For a moment I am jettisoned back to my own escape to the Wilds. Raven and Tack must have found me exactly this way—more dead than not, beaten and bruised.

Tack swivels around and catches me staring.

"A little help, Lena," he says sharply. His voice snaps me out of my trance. I go and kneel beside him, next to the older woman. Raven, Pike, and Dani are taking care of the girl. Julian hovers behind me.

"What can I do?" he asks.

"We need clean water," Tack says, without looking up. He has his knife out and is cutting away her shirt. In places it seems almost melded with her skin—and then I see, horrified, that her lower half is badly burned, and her legs covered with open sores and infection. I have to close my eyes for a second and will myself not to be sick. Julian brushes my shoulder once with his hand, then goes off in search of the water.

"Shit," Tack mutters, as he uncovers yet another wound; this one a long, ragged cut along her shin, deep and welling with infection. "Shit." The woman lets out a gurgled moan and then falls silent. "Don't tap out on me now," he says. He whips off his wind breaker. Sweat glistens on his forehead. We are close to the fire, which the others are stoking higher.

"I need a kit." Tack grabs a hand towel and begins ripping it into strips, expertly and quickly. These will be tourniquets. "Someone get me a _damn_ kit."

The heat is a wall next to us. The dark smoke blots out the sky. It weaves its way into my thoughts, too, distorting my impressions, which begin to take on the quality of dream: the voices, the movement, the heat and the smell of bodies, all fractured and senseless. I can't tell whether I am kneeling there for minutes or hours. At some point Julian returns, carrying a bucket of steaming water. Then he leaves and returns again. I am helping to clean the woman's wounds, and after a time I stop seeing her body as skin and flesh, but as something twisted and warped and weird, like the dark pieces of petrified wood we turn up in the forest.

Tack tells me what to do and I do it. More water, cold this time. Clean cloth. I stand, move, take the objects that are given to me and return with them. More minutes pass; more hours.

At some point I look up and it is not Tack next to me, but Alex. He is sewing up a cut on the woman's shoulder, using a regular sewing needle and long, dark thread. He is pale with concentration, but he moves fluidly and quickly. He has obviously had practice. It occurs to me that there is so much I never knew about him—his past, his role in the resistance, what his life was like in the Wilds, before he came to Portland, and I feel a flash of grief so intense it almost makes me cry out: not for what I lost, but for the chances I missed.

Our elbows touch. He draws away.

The smoke is coating my throat now, making it difficult to swallow. The air smells like ash. I continue cleaning the woman's wooden legs and body, the way I used to help my aunt polish the mahogany table once a month, carefully and slowly.

Then Alex is gone, and Tack is next to me again. He puts his hands on my shoulders and draws me gently backward.

"It's okay," he's saying. "Leave it. It's all right. She doesn't need you anymore."

For a second I think, _We did it, she's safe now_. But then, as Tack pilots me toward the tents, I see her face lit up in the glow of the fire—white, waxen, eyes open and staring blindly at the sky—and I know that she's dead, and everything we did was for nothing.

Raven is still kneeling by the younger girl's side, but her ministrations are less frantic now, and I can hear that the girl is breathing regularly.

Julian is already in the tent. I'm so tired, I feel as though I'm sleepwalking. He moves over and makes a space for me, and I practically collapse into him, into that little question mark formed by his body. My hair reeks of smoke.

"Are you okay?" Julian whispers, finding my hand in the dark.

"Fine," I whisper back.

"Is _she_ okay?"

"Dead," I say shortly.

Julian sucks in a breath, and I feel his body stiffen behind me. "I'm sorry, Lena."

"You can't save them all," I say. "That's not how it works." That is what Tack would say, and I know it's true, even if, deep down, I still don't quite believe it.

Julian squeezes me, and kisses the back of my head, and then I let myself tunnel down into sleep, and away from the smell of burning.

UNCORRECTED E-PROOF—NOT FOR SALE

HarperCollins Publishers

...

_Hana_

For a second night, the fog of my sleep is disturbed by an image: two eyes, floating up through darkened murk. Then the eyes are disks of light, headlights bearing down on me—I'm frozen in the middle of the road, surrounded by the heavy smells of garbage and car exhaust . . . gripped, motionless, in the roaring heat from an engine. . . .

I wake up just before midnight, sweating.

This can't be happening. Not to me.

I stand up and fumble toward the bathroom, bumping my shin against one of the unpacked boxes in my room. Even though we moved in late January, more than two months ago, I haven't bothered to unpack anything other than the basics. In less than three weeks I'll be married, and I'll have to move again. Besides, my old belongings—the stuffed animals and books and funny porcelain figurines I used to collect as a kid—don't mean very much to me anymore.

In the bathroom, I splash cold water on my face, trying to shock out the memory of those headlight-eyes, the tightness in my chest, the terror of being flattened. I tell myself it doesn't mean anything, that the cure works a little bit differently for everyone.

Outside the window, the moon is round and improbably bright. I press my nose up to the glass. Across the street is a house nearly identical to ours, and next to it is another mirror-image house. On and on they go, dozens of replicas: the same gabled roofs, newly constructed and meant to look old.

I feel a need to move. I used to get the itch all the time, when my body was crying out for a run. I haven't run more than once or twice since I was cured—the few times I tried, it just wasn't the same—and even now, the idea has no appeal. But I want to do _something_.

I change into a pair of old sweatpants and a dark sweatshirt. I put on an old baseball cap, too, which belonged to my father—partly to keep my hair back, and partly so that if anyone does happen to be out, I won't be recognized. Technically, it isn't illegal for me to be out past curfew, but I have no desire to field questions from my parents. It's not something that Hana Trent, soon-to-be Hana Hargrove, would do. I don't want them to know I've been having trouble sleeping. I can't give them a reason to be suspicious.

I lace up my sneakers and tiptoe to the bedroom door. Last summer, I used to sneak out all the time. There was the forbidden rave in the warehouse behind Otremba's Paints and the party in Deering Highlands that was raided; there were nights on the beach at Sunset Park and illegal meet-ups with uncured boys, including the time at Back Cove when I let Steven Hilt put a hand on the inside of my bare thigh and time seemed to stop.

Steven Hilt: dark eyelashes, neat straight teeth, the smell of pine needles; the drop in my stomach whenever he looked at me.

The memories seem like snapshots from someone else's life.

I ease downstairs in near-total silence. I find the latch on the front door and turn it by minuscule increments, so that the bolt withdraws soundlessly.

The wind is chilly and rustles the holly shrubs that encircle our yard, just inside the iron gate. The shrubs, too, are a feature of WoodCove Farms: _For security and protection,_ the real estate brochures said, _and a real measure of privacy_.

I pause, listening for sounds of passing patrols. Nothing. But they can't be too far off. WoodCove advertises a twenty-four-hour, seven-day-a-week volunteer guard corps. Still, the community is large, and full of dozens of offshoots and cul-de-sacs. With any luck, I'll be able to avoid them.

Down the front walk, down the flagstone path, to the iron gate. A blur of black bats skirts past the moon, sending shadows skating across the lawn. I shiver. Already, the itch is draining out of me. I think about returning to bed, burrowing under the soft blankets and the pillows scented faintly of detergent; waking up refreshed to a nice big breakfast of scrambled eggs.

Something bangs in the garage. I spin around. The garage door is partially open.

My first thought is of a photographer. One of them has jumped the gate and camped out in the yard. But I quickly dismiss the idea. Mrs. Hargrove has carefully orchestrated all our press opportunities, and so far, I haven't been an object of attention unless I'm with Fred.

My second thought is _gas thief_. Recently, because of government-mandated restrictions, especially in the poorer parts of the city, there has been a rash of break-ins throughout Portland. It was especially bad during the winter: Furnaces were drained of oil, and cars of gas; houses were raided and vandalized. In February, there were two hundred burglaries alone, the largest number of crimes since the cure was made mandatory forty years ago.

I consider heading inside and waking my dad. But that would mean questions, and explanations.

Instead I cross the yard toward the garage, keeping my eye on the half-open door, checking for signs of movement. The grass is coated with dew, which soaks rapidly into my sneakers. I have a prickly, all-over body feeling. Someone is watching me.

A twig snaps behind me. I whirl around. A ripple of wind again disturbs the holly. I take a deep breath and turn back to the garage. My heart drums high in my throat, an uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling. I have not been afraid—really afraid—since the morning of my cure, when I couldn't even unknot the hospital gown because my hands were shaking so badly.

"Hello?" I whisper.

Another rustle. Something—or someone—is definitely in the garage. I stand a few feet outside the door, struck rigid with fear. Stupid. This is stupid. I'll go into the house and wake Dad. I'll say I heard a noise, and I'll deal with questions later.

Then, faintly: a mewling sound. A cat's eyes blink momentarily at me in the open door.

I exhale. A stray cat—nothing more. Portland is lousy with them. Dogs, too. People buy them, and then can't afford or don't care to keep them, and dump them in the streets. For years they've been breeding. I've heard there are whole packs of wild dogs that roam around the Highlands.

I move forward slowly. The cat watches me. I put my hand on the garage door, ease it open a few more inches.

"Come on," I coo. "Come on out of there."

The cat bolts back into the garage. It darts past my old bike, knocking against the kickstand. The bike starts to totter, and I spring forward and grab it before it can crash to the ground. The handlebars are dusty; even though it's practically pitch-dark, I can feel the grime.

I keep one hand on the bike, steadying it, and feel for the switch on the wall. I flick on the overhead lights. Immediately, the normalcy of the garage reasserts itself: the car, the trash cans, the lawn mower in the corner; cans of paint and extra tanks of gas stacked neatly in the corner, in a pyramid formation. The cat is crouched among them. At least the cat looks relatively clean—it's not frothing at the mouth or covered with scabs. Nothing to be afraid of. One more step toward her, and she bolts again; this time shooting around the car and circling past me, out into the yard.

As I lean the bike up against the garage wall, I notice the faded purple scrunchie still looped around one handle. Lena and I used to have identical bicycles, but she teased me that hers was faster. We were always switching bikes by accident, after dumping them down on the grass or the beach. She would hop up on the seat, barely able to reach the pedals, and I'd climb on her bike all scrunched up like a toddler, and we would ride home together, laughing hysterically. One day she bought two scrunchies from her uncle's convenience store—purple for me, blue for her—and insisted we keep them fixed around the handles, so we could differentiate them.

The scrunchie is now creased with dirt. I haven't ridden my bike since last summer. This hobby, like Lena, has faded into the past. Why were Lena and I best friends? What did we talk about? We had nothing in common. We didn't like the same foods or the same music. We didn't even believe in the same things.

And then she left, and it broke my heart so completely I could hardly breathe. If I hadn't been cured, I'm not sure what I would have done.

I can admit, now, that I must have loved Lena. Not in an Unnatural way, but my feelings for her must have been a kind of sickness. How can someone have the power to shatter you to dust—and also to make you feel so whole?

The urge to walk has drained away completely. All I want to do is fall into bed.

I turn off the lights and close the door to the garage, making sure I hear the latch slide shut.

As I turn back to the house, I see a piece of paper lying on the grass, already spotted with moisture. It wasn't there a minute ago. Someone has obviously pushed it through the gate while I was in the yard.

Someone _was_ watching me—could be watching me even now.

I cross the yard slowly. I see myself reach the flyer. I see myself bend to pick it up.

It is a grainy black-and-white photo that has obviously been reproduced from the original: It shows a man and a woman kissing. The woman in the picture is bent backward, her fingers laced in the man's hair. He is smiling even as he kisses her.

At the bottom of the flyer are printed the words: THERE ARE MORE OF US THAN YOU THINK_._

Instinctively, I crumple the flyer in my fist. Fred was right: The resistance is here, nesting among us. They must have access to copiers, to paper, to messengers.

A door bangs in the distance, and I jump. Suddenly the night seems alive. I practically sprint to the front porch and completely forget to be quiet as I slip inside the door, triple-locking it behind me. For a moment I stand in the hall, the flyer still balled in my hand, breathing in the familiar smells of furniture polish and Clorox.

In the kitchen, I throw the paper in the trash. Then, thinking better of it, I stuff it into the garbage disposal instead. I'm no longer worried about waking my parents. I just want to get rid of the picture, get rid of the words—a threat, no doubt about it. _There are more of us than you think._

I wash my hands with hot water and fumble clumsily back to my bedroom. I don't even bother to undress, just kick off my shoes, take off the baseball hat, and climb under the covers. Even though the heat is humming, I still don't feel warm.

Long, dark fingers are enclosing me. Velvet-gloved hands, soft and perfumed, are wrapping around my throat, and Lena is whispering from somewhere far away—_What did you do?_—and then, mercifully, the fingers release, the hands drop from around my throat, and I am falling, falling, into a deep and dreamless sleep.

UNCORRECTED E-PROOF—NOT FOR SALE

HarperCollins Publishers

...

_Lena_

When I open my eyes, the tent is full of hazy green light as the sun is transformed into color by the thin tent walls. The ground beneath me is slightly damp, as it always is in the mornings; the ground exhales dew, shakes off the nighttime freeze. I can hear voices and the clang of metal pots. Julian is gone.

I can't remember how long it has been since I've slept so deeply. I don't even remember dreaming. I wonder whether this is what it is like to be cured, to wake up refreshed and renewed, undisturbed by the long, shadowy fingers that reach for you in sleep.

Outside, the air is unexpectedly warm. The woods are full of birdsong. Clouds skate giddily across a pale blue sky. The Wilds are boldly asserting the arrival of spring, like the first proud, puff-chested robins to appear in March.

I go down to the small stream where we've been drawing our water. Dani has just emerged from bathing and is standing totally naked, toweling off her hair with a T-shirt. Nudity used to shock me, but now I hardly notice it; she could be a dark, water-slicked otter shaking itself in the sun. Still, I head downstream from where she is, stripping off my shirt to splash my face and underarms and dunk my head underwater, gasping a little as I come up. The water is still ice-cold, and I can't bring myself to submerge.

Back at the camp, I see that the body of the old woman has already been removed. Hopefully they've found somewhere to bury her. I think of Blue, and how we had to leave her out in the snow while the ice clotted her dark lashes and sealed her eyes shut, and of Miyako, who was burned. Ghosts, shadow-figures in my dreams. I wonder whether I will ever be rid of them.

"Morning, sunshine," says Raven, without looking up from the jacket she is patching. She is holding several needles in her mouth, fanned out between her lips, and she has to speak through them. "Sleep well?" She doesn't wait for me to answer. "There's some grub on the fire, so eat up before Dani gets hold of seconds."

The girl we rescued last night is awake and sitting near Raven, at a short distance from the fire, with a red blanket draped around her shoulders. She is even lovelier than I thought. Her eyes are vivid green, and her skin is luminous and soft-looking.

"Hi," I say as I move between her and the fire. She gives me a shy smile but doesn't speak, and I feel a rush of sympathy for her. I remember how terrified I was when I escaped into the Wilds and found myself among Raven and Tack and the others. I wonder where she has come from, and what terrible things she has seen.

At the edge of the fire, a dented pot is half-buried in the ash. Inside is a small bit of oatmeal-and-black-bean stew, left over from our dinner last night. It's charred crunchy and practically tasteless. I spoon some into a tin cup and force myself to eat quickly.

As I'm finishing, Alex stomps his way out of the woods, carrying a plastic jug of water. I glance up instinctively to see whether he will acknowledge me, but as usual he keeps his eyes locked on air over my head.

He passes beyond me and stops by the new girl.

"Here," he says. His voice is gentle, the voice of the old Alex, the Alex of my memories. "I brought you some water. Don't worry. It's clean."

"Thanks, Alex," she responds. The name sounds wrong in her mouth and makes me feel off-kilter, the way I used to feel as a kid at the Strawberry Festival at Eastern Prom, standing in the hall of fun-house mirrors: like everything has been distorted.

Tack, Pike, and some of the others come pushing out of the woods just after Alex, elbowing their way through the weave of branches. Julian is one of the last to emerge, and I stand up and find myself running toward him, barreling into his arms.

"Whoa." He laughs, stumbling backward a little and squeezing me, obviously surprised and pleased. I am never this affectionate with him during the day, in front of the others. "What was that for?"

"I missed you," I say, feeling breathless for no reason. I put my forehead on his collarbone, place one hand on his chest. Its rhythm reassures me: He is real, and he is now.

"We did a full sweep," Tack is saying. "Three-mile circumference. Everything looks good. The Scavengers must have gone in a different direction."

Julian tenses. I turn around and face Tack.

"Scavengers?" I ask.

Tack shoots me a look and doesn't answer. He has stopped in front of the new girl. Alex is still sitting beside her. Their arms are separated by only a few inches, and I start to fixate on the negative space between their shoulders and elbows, like one-half of an hourglass.

"You don't remember what day they came?" he asks the girl, and I can tell he's struggling not to seem impatient. On the surface, Tack is all bite—bite and rough edges, just like Raven. That's why they go so well together.

The girl chews her lip. Alex reaches out and touches her hand, gentle and reassuring, and I am suddenly filled, head to toe, with the feeling that I am going to be sick.

"Go on, Coral," he says. Coral. Of course she would be named Coral. Beautiful and delicate and special.

"I—I don't remember." Her voice is almost as low as a boy's.

"Try," Tack says. Raven shoots him a look. Her expression is clear. _Don't push it._

The girl draws the blanket a little tighter around her shoulders. She clears her throat. "They came a few days ago—three, four. I don't know exactly. We found an old barn, totally intact. . . . We'd been crashing there. There was just a small group of us. There was David and Tigg and—and Nan." Her voice breaks a bit, and she sucks in a breath. "And a few others—eight of us total. We've stuck together since I first came to the Wilds. My grandfather was a priest of one of the old religions." She looks up at us defiantly, as though she is daring us to criticize her. "He refused to convert to the New Order and was killed." She shrugs. "Ever since then, my family was tracked. And when my aunt turned out to be a sympathizer . . . well, we were blacklisted. Couldn't get a job, couldn't get paired to save our lives. There wasn't a landlord in Boston who would rent to us—not that we had any money to pay."

Bitterness has crept into her voice. I can tell that it is only the recent trauma that has made her seem fragile. Under normal circumstances, she is a leader—like Raven. Like Hana.

I feel another stab of jealousy, watching Alex watching her.

"The Scavengers," Tack prompts her.

"Let it go, Tack," Raven breaks in. "She's not ready to talk about it."

"No, no. I can. It's just . . . I hardly remember . . ." Again she shakes her head, this time looking puzzled. "Nan had trouble with her joints. She didn't like to be alone in the dark when she had to use the bathroom. She was worried she might fall." She squeezes her knees closer to her chest. "We took turns walking with her. It was my turn that night. That's the only reason I'm not . . . That's the only reason . . ." She trails off.

"The others are dead, then?" Tack's voice is hollow.

She nods. Dani mutters, "Shit," and toes some dirt into the air, aiming at nothing.

"Burned," the girl says. "While they were sleeping. We saw it happen. The Scavengers surrounded the place and just—_phoomf_. It went up like a match. Nan lost her head. Went hurtling straight back toward the barn. I went after her . . . after that, I don't remember much. I thought she was on fire . . . and then I remember I woke up in a ditch, and it was raining . . . and then you found us. . . ."

"Shit, shit, shit." Each time Dani says the word, she toes up another spray of dirt.

"You're not helping," Raven snaps.

Tack rubs his forehead and sighs. "They've cleared out of the area," he says. "That's a break for us. We'll just have to hope we don't cross paths."

"How many were there?" Pike asks Coral. She shakes her head. "Five? Seven? A dozen? Come on. You have to give us something to—"

"I want to know why," Alex interjects. Even though he speaks softly, everyone instantly gets quiet and listens. I used to love that about him: the way he can take command of a situation without raising his voice, the ease and confidence he has always radiated.

Now I am supposed to feel nothing, so I focus on the fact that Julian is behind me, only inches away; I focus on the fact that Alex's and Coral's knees are touching, and he doesn't draw away or seem to mind at all.

"_Why_ the attack? Why burn the barn down? It doesn't make sense." Alex shakes his head. "We all know the Scavengers are out to loot and rob, not ravage. This wasn't theft—it was massacre."

"The Scavengers are working with the DFA," Julian says. He glosses fluidly over the words, although they must be difficult for him. The DFA was his father's organization, his family's lifework, and up until Julian and I were thrown together only a few short weeks ago, it was Julian's lifework as well.

"Exactly." Alex stands up. Even though he and Julian are once again speaking off each other, call-and-response, he refuses to look in our direction. He keeps his eyes on Raven and Tack. "It's not about survival for them anymore, is it? It's about payday. The stakes are higher and the goals are different."

No one contradicts him. Everyone knows he is right. The Scavengers never cared about the cure. They came into the Wilds because they didn't belong in—or were pushed out of—normal society. They came with no allegiance or affiliation, no sense of honor or ideals. And although they were always ruthless, their attacks used to serve a purpose—they pillaged and robbed, took supplies and weapons, and didn't mind killing in the process.

But murder with no meaning and no gain . . .

That is very different. That is contract killing.

"They're picking us off." Raven speaks slowly, as though the idea is just occurring to her. She turns to Julian. "They're going to hunt us down like—like animals. Is that it?"

Now everyone looks at him—some curiously, some with resentment.

"I don't know." He stutters very lightly over the words. Then: "They can't afford to let us live."

"Now can I say _shit_?" Dani asks sarcastically.

"But if the DFA and the regulators are using the Scavengers to kill us, it's proof that the resistance has power," I protest. "They see us as a threat. That's a good thing."

For years, the Invalids living in the Wilds were actually _protected_ by the government, whose official position was that the disease, _amor deliria nervosa_, had been wiped out during the blitz, and all the infected people eradicated. Love was no more. To recognize that Invalid communities existed would have been an admission of failure.

But now the propaganda can't hold. The resistance has become too large and too visible. They can't ignore us any longer, or pretend that we don't exist—so now they must try to wipe us out.

"Yeah, we'll see how good it feels when the Scavengers fry us in our sleep," Dani fires back.

"Please." Raven gets to her feet. A ribbon of white runs through her black hair; I've never noticed it before, and I wonder whether it has always been there or only recently appeared. "We'll just have to be more careful. We'll scout locations for our camps more closely, and keep someone on guard at night. All right? If they're hunting us, we'll just have to be faster and smarter. And we'll have to work _together_. There are more of us every day, right?" She looks pointedly at Pike and Dani, then turns her gaze back to Coral. "Do you think you're strong enough to walk?"

Coral nods. "I think so."

"All right, then." Tack is obviously getting antsy. It must be at least ten o'clock. "Let's make final rounds. Check the traps; work on getting packed up. We'll shove off as soon as we can."

Tack and Raven no longer have undisputed control of the group, but they can still get people to _move_, and in this case, no one argues. We've been camping near Poughkeepsie for almost three days, and now that we have decided on a destination, we're all eager to get there.

The group breaks up as people begin to scatter into the trees. We've been traveling together for a little less than a week, but each of us has already assumed a different role. Tack and Pike are the hunters; Raven, Dani, Alex, and I take turns manning the traps; Lu hauls and boils water. Julian packs and unloads and repacks. Others repair clothing and patch tents. In the Wilds, existence depends on order.

On that, the cureds and the uncureds agree.

I fall into step behind Raven, who is stalking up a short incline, toward a series of bombed-out foundations, where a block of houses must once have stood. There is evidence of raccoons here.

"She's coming with us?" I burst out.

"Who?" Raven seems surprised to see me next to her.

"The girl." I try to keep my voice neutral. "Coral."

Raven raises an eyebrow at me. "She doesn't have much of a choice, does she? It's either that or she stays and starves."

"But . . ." I can't explain why I feel, stubbornly, that she shouldn't be trusted. "We don't know anything about her."

Raven stops walking. She turns to me. "We don't know anything about _anyone_," she says. "Don't you get that yet? You don't know shit about me, I don't know shit about you. _You_ don't even know shit about you."

I think of Alex—the strange, stony figure of a boy I thought I once knew. Maybe he hasn't changed that much. Maybe I _never_ really knew him at all.

Raven sighs and rubs her face with both hands. "Look, I meant what I said back there. We're all in this together, and we have to act like it."

"I get it," I say. I look back toward the camp. From a distance, the red blanket draped across Coral's shoulders looks jarring, like a spot of blood on a polished wood floor.

"I don't think you do," Raven says. She steps in front of me, forcing me to meet her gaze. Her eyes are hard, nearly black. "This—what's happening now—is the only thing that matters. It's not a game. It's not a joke. This is war. It's bigger than you or me. It's bigger than all of us combined. We don't matter anymore." Her voice softens. "Remember what I always told you? The past is dead."

I know, then, that she's talking about Alex. My throat begins to tighten, but I refuse to let Raven see me cry. I won't cry over Alex ever again.

Raven starts walking again. "Go on," she calls back over her shoulder. "You should help Julian pack up the tents."

I look over my shoulder. Julian already has half the tents dismantled. As I watch, he collapses yet another one, and it shrinks into nothing, like a mushroom sprouting in reverse.

"He's got it under control," I say. "He doesn't need me." I move to follow her.

"Trust me"—Raven whirls around, her black hair fanning behind her—"he needs you."

For a second we just stand there, looking at each other. Something flashes in Raven's eyes, an expression I can't quite decipher. A warning, maybe.

Then she quirks her lips into a smile. "I'm still in charge, you know," she says. "You have to listen to me."

So I turn around and go back down the hill, toward the camp, toward Julian, who needs me.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 28: Seu Amor

Edward Cullen

"Mãe, a sério, eu posso amarrar meu próprio laço. Tenho trinta e quatro anos de idade por causa de Cristo."

"Oh silêncio. Meu filho só se casa uma vez ... ou pelo menos é melhor que ele." Ela sorriu para mim.

Eu já sabia que ela iria me trocar por Bella se eu já comi qualquer coisa, que era mais do que evidente e ela me disse que, em termos inequívocos.

Eu reclamei e ficou ali enquanto ela continuava a mexer com a minha gravata.

"Lá. Perfeito". Ela deu um passo para trás e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

_Oh Cristo, aqui vamos nós de novo._

"Mãe, parar de chorar. Esta é uma ocasião feliz me lembro!" Eu repreendeu.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Estou tão feliz por você Edward. Vocês dois realmente são perfeitos um para o outro." Ela suspirou quando ela colocou a mão na minha lapela.

"Eu sei que mamãe". Eu não poderia concordar mais com ela. Bem, pelo menos Bella era perfeito.

"Ok, bem, eu vou ver onde estamos. É cerca de 4:45 agora."

I soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça e virou-se para sair do quarto. Minha mãe olhou sofisticado como sempre em um vestido de prata cintilante.

Voltei para a fixação do manguito ligações Bella me deu como presente de casamento, eles tiveram a crista Cullen sobre eles, e pensei no que minha mãe disse. Eu não podia acreditar o quanto minha vida mudou nos últimos dez meses. No meu primeiro vôo para Seattle, e na primeira noite em que conheci Bella, lembrei-me de falar com minha mãe sobre a "assentar" e encontrar uma "boa menina".

O que ela não sabia, e que eu nunca iria admitir, foi que ela estava certa. Eu nunca sabia o quanto eu estava faltando na minha vida até que eu conheci Bella.

O tipo de conexão que eu tinha com ela era indefinível. Eu pensei sobre as palavras de minha mãe novamente.

Resolver.

_Yeah para a direita._

Eu era o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Ela foi incrível e eu tive com Bella, algo que eu não acho que eu nunca iria encontrar. Estávamos apaixonados, _muito_ apaixonado, tinha os mesmos interesses, os mesmos ideais, eu poderia dizer-lhe qualquer coisa e, ao mesmo tempo, ela não tinha medo de me colocar no meu lugar. Ela nunca me tratou como se eu fosse algum tipo de prêmio a ser alcançado, como eu senti com um monte de outras mulheres. Eu sabia que ela me amava pelo que eu era, não porque eu era o filho do senador Cullen, e isso me fez amá-la ainda mais.

Eu tinha finalmente encontrado o tipo de amor que meus pais compartilhado, e gostaria de fazer absolutamente nada para ela. Eu não podia esperar para fazê-la minha esposa, e Harper dar um irmão ou irmã. Eu estava pronto. Pronto para começar a minha vida com Bella e Harper, pronto para expandir a nossa família. Comprar a casa. Tudo isso.

Bem, especialmente o de tentar por mais crianças parte. Bella tinha parado de usar o controle de natalidade em torno de Ação de Graças, o que significava dezembro sugado porque tivemos que voltar a usar proteção. Mas uma vez que as coisas "voltou ao normal" por volta do Natal, todos os sistemas eram um ir.

E eu estava transando animado sobre isso. Sem mencionar o tempo nos colocar em posição perfeita para começar literalmente tentar _hoje à noite_ .

Kids.

Eu também nunca soube o quanto eu estava perdendo até que eu conheci Harper.

Harper Ray Cullen. _Minha_ filha.

Eu não poderia deixar de ter um sorriso de queijo no meu rosto quando eu pensava nela. Eu adorava passar o tempo com ela, vendo-a aprender e crescer. Ela era tão curioso e engraçado. Ela nunca deixou de me surpreender. E cada vez que ela me chamava de "pai" meu coração ainda apertou e eu sorri com o pensamento. Porque eu era o pai dela e ela era minha filha em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Fiquei surpreso e sem palavras pelo presente de Natal do Bella para mim. Foi o melhor presente de Natal que eu poderia pedir. Eu sabia que ela apresentou os documentos quase imediatamente depois que eu disse que ela e tivemos a nossa análise para casa em outubro. Mas eu não sabia que o processo judicial tinha progredido tão rapidamente. Eu não estava com raiva que ela não tinha me dito sobre a audiência sobre a petição. Em vez disso, fiquei chocado e absolutamente pasmo ao saber que Harper não era só oficialmente minha filha, mas que Bella decidiu mudar seu nome.

Ela _era_ oficialmente uma Cullen, mesmo que todo mundo sempre pensei nela como um de qualquer maneira. Toda a minha família pensava nela dessa maneira, e eu sabia que ela nos amava tanto como nós fizemos dela. Mais importante, eu percebi o quanto Harper precisava de mim e eu precisava dela. Seth nunca soube sobre ela. Ela nunca iria encontrá-lo. Ela não tinha vínculos com ele ou sua família, além do sangue.

Eu realmente percebi isso depois que fui ao túmulo de Seth com Bella. Eu poderia dizer o quão difícil era para ela, porque ela nunca tinha estado lá. Mas eu também poderia dizer o quanto ele ajudou, o que é um alívio que deu a ela, porque ela era muito mais relaxada desde que voltou de Ação de Graças.

Mesmo que Leah desculpou, eu não podia ajudar, mas pergunto quantas vezes ela nunca iria visitar. Especialmente se ela descobriu Bella mudou o nome de Harper. Quem vai dizer que ela não iria ficar louco de novo e mostrar-se em nosso degrau da frente? Eu não confio nela.

Mas, claro, Bella perdoou e convidou-a para vir e ver Harper sempre que ela queria. Sua capacidade de perdoar e sua compaixão são os traços que me surpreendeu sobre ela, e mostrou ainda mais como eu não era digno dela.

Eu não poderia imaginar dizendo que meu ex-auto isso mesmo há um ano. Eu teria dito que eu era louco e não está pronto e qualquer outra coisa que eu conseguia pensar.

_E o que a porra de um idiota que eu era então._

Mas isso foi bom, porque tudo na minha vida foi me levando a Bella. Eu não me importava que ele levou mais tempo ou que só finalmente juntos. Nós estávamos juntos, e tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, que seria para sempre.

Tivemos uma nova casa, que eu também estava transando em êxtase sobre, grandes postos de trabalho e uma família maravilhosa. A vida realmente não fica muito melhor.

Houve uma leve batida na porta e meu pai enfiou a cabeça dentro

"Bem, você está pronto?" Meu pai sorriu para mim.

"Muito." Eu sorri de volta.

"Você é um homem de sorte." Ele disse que como ele colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Eu sei." Eu exalado e balancei a cabeça. Então eu pensei em alguma coisa, algo que eu tinha pensado em perguntar a ele por um tempo.

"Como você fez isso pai?"

"Fazer o quê?"

"Ser casado, um pai, um grande pai, devo acrescentar, enquanto você estava CEO na empresa e, em seguida, como um senador?" Eu olhei para ele atentamente à espera de sua resposta.

Ele coçou o queixo e pensou por um momento. "Eu agradeço o elogio Edward, mas eu não era sempre perfeito. Perdi coisas e eu nem sempre foi a pessoa mais fácil de viver quando as coisas eram estressante, e sua mãe me lembrou disso ... Mas eu acho que é sobre a priorização". Ele apontou para a cadeira na sala de Cache onde os homens foram autorizados a ficar pronto.

"Aqui está a coisa. Nossa família está muito feliz, e nós somos capazes de fazer coisas um monte de outra não pode. Mas o dinheiro não é tudo, a cadeira no Senado não é _tudo_ . Você pode ter todo o dinheiro do mundo mas se você não tem tempo para se divertir, com as pessoas que você mais ama, que é o ponto. " Ele deu de ombros.

Fazia sentido. Era o mesmo discurso que ele tinha dado Emmett e eu a maioria de nossas vidas. Foi por isso que tanto trabalhou quando não tem, por isso que ambos sentiram a necessidade de dar a volta por outros meios. Mas ele ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Eu não tenho que perguntar antes de meu pai continuou.

"Honestamente, eu teria dado tudo para sua mãe e você e Emmett. Eu não me importo onde vivemos ou o que tínhamos, enquanto nós tivemos um ao outro. Acho que você sente o mesmo sobre Bella e Harper. "

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu faço."

"Então, você só precisa dar tempo para eles. Às vezes, significa diminuir oportunidades. Mas você decidir o que é mais importante para você-los e, em seguida, você desce nessa ordem. Depois de um tempo, as pequenas coisas que não parecem importa muito mais ... por exemplo, eu _tenho_ que participar de uma reunião que o meu VP poderia sentar em quando eu poderia ter sido em um de seus jogos de basquete. Não. Você aprende a priorizar e colocar fé nas pessoas ao seu redor para fazer seus postos de trabalho também. "

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. Fazia sentido. Se alguém sabia como fazer um casamento funcionar em menos de circunstâncias ideais, era os meus pais. Eles ainda estavam juntos, e muito apaixonada, depois de todo esse tempo e até mesmo com o meu pai gastar uma quantidade significativa de tempo na DC Esse pensamento me fez pensar em outra questão que tinha sido me incomodando desde o incidente Peter.

"Vale a pena? Sendo um senador?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

Ele suspirou e desviou o olhar. "Eu sei que não pode parecer como ele recentemente, mas ... sim. Vale a pena. Sinto como se pode ter um impacto tão grande em uma base diária. Pessoas colocam suas esperanças e sonhos, problemas que eles têm trabalhado por vidas, na minha mãos. Para ser capaz de fazer uma daquelas coisas que acontecem é indescritível. Tenho medo de que poderia ter sido parte da minha razão para não deixar o cargo e reação de Pedro sobre tudo ... "Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Isso não era seu pai culpa, todos nós sabemos isso. Ele estava delirando."

"Mas eu deixá-lo pensar isso e eu nunca desceu. Que eu deveria ter sido mais aberto com ele. Para isso peço desculpas. Isso só mostra que eu não sou perfeito. Se você pode aprender alguma coisa com ele, só sei que estar na frente e honesto sobre tudo o que é importante, não só o seu relacionamento com Bella, mas em todos os seus relacionamentos. "

"Mas valeu a pena, pelo menos foi para mim." Ele continuou. "Mas isso é comigo." Ele deu de ombros. "Você só tem que decidir o quanto você quer fazê-lo e se vale a pena para você."

"Obrigado, pai." Ele se levantou e eu fiz também. Ofereci-lhe a minha mão, mas ele me puxou para um abraço, e não algo que fizemos muitas vezes, mas ele era bem-vindo do mesmo jeito.

"Sua mãe e eu te amo muito Edward. E nós amamos Bella e Harper também. Você vai ficar bem." Ele deu um passo para trás e deu um tapinha no meu ombro e minha mãe entrou no quarto novamente com Emmett logo atrás dela.

"Ok, eu acho que todo mundo está pronto!" Minha mãe disse, emocionada. Ela pegou meu pai e praticamente saltou para fora.

Emmett revirou os olhos e eu apenas ri. Tínhamos decidido coletivamente que precisávamos separar minha mãe e Alice depois do casamento. Como amigo de reabilitação por trinta dias. Eles passaram almoços e jantares e aos sábados juntos para os últimos dois meses planejando tudo e ambos foram começando a agir como um outro.

"Você é um homem pronto?" Emmett perguntou.

_Sim.__Estou pronto porra, eu queria dizer, podemos ter com ele._

"Sim. Mas, provavelmente, mais pronto para esta noite. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos simplesmente ignorar tudo isso hoop-la."

Emmett riu. "Eu estive lá, eu não podia esperar para chegar Rosie daquele vestido e em biquínis ou nada se você sabe o que quero dizer." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim e eu apenas balancei a cabeça rindo. Emmett sendo Emmett como de costume.

"Piadas à parte, estou feliz por você. Ela é uma mulher incrível. Só não estrague tudo." Eu ri de sua franqueza.

"Eu digo a mim mesmo que a cada dia." Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Tudo definido para a viagem?" Ele perguntou então.

"Sim. Nós voar amanhã de manhã cedo para Fiji."

"Bem, talvez da próxima vez, posso ir com você. Rose não podem exatamente estar voando você sabe." Ele riu.

"Eu só espero que JJ prende fora até chegarmos de volta. Mesmo que eu tenho certeza que Rose está pronta para ser feito."

"Você não tem idéia." Emmett revirou os olhos. "Vamos, vamos."

Saí da sala e fizemos o nosso caminho para a sala de Penthouse. Eu pensei sobre a nossa lua de mel, que era a única coisa que Bella me planejar inteiramente por mim, mas eu mantive uma surpresa.

No primeiro dia que passamos juntos, ela me disse que o único lugar que ela queria era visitar Fiji e eu queria ir para a Austrália. Uma vez que a Austrália era apenas mais algumas horas de vôo a partir de Fiji Pensei que poderia matar dois pássaros com uma pedra e dividir nossa viagem.

Eu sabia que ia matá-la para ficar longe de Harper por mais de alguns dias, muito menos duas semanas como eu esperava originalmente. Então, em vez disso, reservou-nos uma casa privada de sete dias em Fiji. Então, nós podemos voar para Sydney por dez dias.

Alice e Jasper sempre quis visitar a Austrália, bem e decidiu que seria um plano de férias e trazer as crianças, incluindo Harper, para nos encontrar em Sydney. Eles planejavam passar alguns dias lá antes de chegarmos lá para tirar o máximo de sua viagem.

Eu pensei que eles eram loucos, trazendo três filhos tudo dessa forma. Mas Alice insistiu, e foi, bem, Alice. Ela disse que não sabia que a próxima vez que Jasper seria capaz de ficar duas semanas de folga antes da sessão e no próximo ano, desta vez ele estaria concorrendo a governador. Ela ainda disse que iria levar Harper para algumas das noites e, claro, eu a levei até sobre a oferta.

Assim que chegamos em Sydney eles iriam nos encontrar no hotel com Harps no reboque para surpreender Bella. Eu pensei que era o melhor dos dois mundos. Eu só esperava que Alice e Jasper poderia lidar com as crianças para o voo de 17 horas apenas com a parada no Havaí, para reabastecer.

Felizmente, eu pedi um favor através do meu pai e, em vez de voar comercial, estávamos todos voar em jato particular da empresa. Dessa forma, todo mundo iria chegar lá mais rápido e as crianças podem correr no plano e Alice e Jasper não iria perder suas mentes.

I foi retirado do meu devaneio como Emmett me deu um tapinha nas costas. Parecia mais como um tapa com toda a força e eu olhei para cima para ver que estávamos às portas para a sala com os meus pais, Renee e Rosalie.

Assim que a música começou, eu ia a pé em Renee, e, em seguida, minha mãe e meu pai viria a seguir. Então Emmett iria andar com Rosalie e Bella finalmente se seguiria com seu pai.

Eu não tinha visto Bella ainda hoje, o que estava me deixando mais ansioso do que eu queria que diante. Eu só podia imaginar o quão bonita ela ficaria.

Eu ouvi a música começar e imediatamente tornou-se mais nervoso. Eu sabia que era a minha deixa. Nós não fizemos um jantar de ensaio ou nada, porque nós planejamos ter uma cerimônia pequena e simples, tais votos tradicionais.

A porta se abriu e eu olhei para os rostos de nossos amigos mais próximos e familiares. Todo mundo tinha um sorriso luminoso em seu rosto eo quarto foi lindamente iluminado apenas com a luz minguante do dia e luz de velas. A vista para o Lago União foi excepcional por trás do altar e as cadeiras cobertas brancas.

Eu ofereci Renee meu braço e fiz meu caminho pelo corredor para o seu lugar e ela me deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. Voltei para a minha mãe. Uma vez eu tive-a em seu lugar, ela me apertou com tanta força que eu pensei que ela ia me fazer desmaiar por falta de oxigênio. Ela agarrou meu rosto e apenas sorriu para mim tearily e eu dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Eu dei o meu pai outro abraço e virou-se para tomar o meu lugar ao lado do ministro.

Eu me virei para olhar para as pessoas que estavam aqui com a gente. Todos os nossos amigos e familiares estavam lá para testemunhar o nosso dia. Depois de tudo que tinha passado no outono, parecia ainda mais surreal que esse dia finalmente chegou. Sei que algumas pessoas provavelmente pensou que era rápido, mas eu sabia desde a primeira semana que passei com Bella que eu nunca poderia viver sem ela.

Olhei para Jasper e Alice, ao lado de Renee com seus filhos. Alice estava pulando na cadeira, depois de ter acabado de chegar do lado de ajudar Bella com seus preparativos finais.

Eu pensei sobre a discussão que tive com Jasper, de modo semelhante às que tínhamos antes, com ele correndo para governador e para mim para o Senado. Começou oficialmente seus comitês de campanha e angariação de fundos logo após Ação de Graças e Whitlock para governador foi lançado. Ele estava colocando seu chapéu no anel para a nomeação e eleição em dois anos. Eu sabia que ele tinha suas reservas, bem como, mas eu acho que nós dois sabíamos que oportunidades foram apresentados com e, em última análise, não poderíamos transformá-los para baixo.

O que me surpreendeu foi a direção da nossa conversa tomou na noite em que falou.

_Estávamos sentados no estudo da nossa nova casa apenas uma semana atrás.__Jasper e eu fui para o estudo para conversar enquanto Alice e Bella estavam fazendo os últimos preparativos do casamento.__Eu nos serviu uma bebida, utilizando a garrafa e copos de Bella me deu no meu aniversário, e entregou a Jasper._

_Ele me agradeceu e se aproximou para olhar os livros que revestem a parede do estudo._

" _Você tem uma verdadeira coleção de livros ".__Ele disse que ele tomou um gole de bebida._

" _Gosto muito de ler. Esta sala é algo que ambos realmente gostei sobre esta casa, que tinha espaço para todos os nossos livros. "_

_Jasper balançou a cabeça e eu podia ver que ele estava pensando alguma coisa.__Bella tinha me informado do seu contar e eu notei isso agora, provavelmente, também uma sensação de estar na arena política mesmo._

" _Ela gosta muito de você. "__Ele suspirou.__"Às vezes, eu acho que mais do que ela amava Seth. Não que eu possa comparar os dois."__Ele suspirou de novo e virou-se para olhar para trás, os livros.__"Mas ela é diferente com você._

_Franzi minhas sobrancelhas.__Eu não tinha certeza de como fazer isso.__Eu senti como se eu fosse amigo de Jasper, mas ele ainda era irmão de Bella e protetor dela, independentemente de nossas idades.__Eu não tive tempo para perguntar a ele embora._

" _Eu não sei se Bella lhe disse ... "Ele soltou um suspiro.__"Mas eu estava perto com Seth. Ele era a coisa mais próxima que eu já tive com um irmão. Muito mais do que Sam."__Ele me lançou um olhar e ambos sorriu secamente.__Ninguém se importava para Sam, muito menos Jasper._

" _Eles estavam muito bem juntos. muito divertido, tão cheio de vida. Alice e eu adorava passar o tempo com eles. E nós foram devastadas para Bella quando tudo aconteceu, e então descobrir sobre Harper ... "Ele balançou a cabeça.__Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando.__Bella me contou sobre sua discussão em nosso partido._

" _Jasper, não culpo você em tudo o que aconteceu com Pedro. Isso não é culpa sua. "_

" _Eu sei ... eu nunca vou superar isso completamente, mas estou feliz que vocês dois se sentem dessa forma. "__Ele pensou por um momento.__"Eu acho que o que eu tenho tentado dizer Edward é, vocês dois são diferentes Eu não posso dizer se é mais do que aquilo que ela teve com Seth, mas eu suspeito que é que eu olhar para as coisas desta biblioteca, por exemplo,.. e eles tinham muito em comum, mas não gosto de vocês dois. Mesmo desde a primeira vez que eu conheci você, é como se vocês dois estão sempre no mesmo comprimento de onda. É quase assustador de verdade. "__Ele riu e eu fiz também._

_Mas então ele ficou escuro novamente por um momento.__"É só que eu sei como era quando Seth morreu. Que eu estava lá. Ela ficou arrasada. Mas ela é Bella e ela forte e ela perseverou."_

_Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância, enquanto ele continuava._

" _Eu não gosto de pensar sobre isso, mas ... Eu não acho que teria sido o caso se alguma coisa teria acontecido com você. Eu não estou certo de que ela teria feito isso neste momento. "__Ele disse calmamente._

_Engoli em seco, pensando sobre o que suas palavras significavam.__Todos eles.__Eu não acho que eu seria capaz de ir se algo acontecesse com ela.__Para adicionar a ele, eu seria responsável por Harper agora também.__Eu não poderia imaginar o quão difícil seria por mim, e isso me fez apreciar ainda mais o quanto Bella passou._

" _Bem, chega de coisas pesadas. Você finalizar tudo para a viagem? "_

E com isso a nossa conversa tinha acabado. Eu sabia o que ele estava tentando dizer. Ele estava reconhecendo o que tínhamos e, ao mesmo tempo, me aceitar como tendo lugar de Seth. Significou muito e eu tinha a sensação de Jasper e eu só iria se aproximar com o tempo.

I foi removido da minha fantasia por uma mudança na música novamente. Arrumei a minha posição e virou-se para a porta que tinha sido mais uma vez puxado fechado.

Eu respirei fundo, assim como as portas reabertas e esperou por minha linda menina a aparecer.

* & ^% $ #

BELLA SWAN

Eu cliquei meu brinco no lugar e suspirou. Era 04:45, e em 15 minutos eu estaria andando pelo corredor para Edward.

Quinze minutos de duração e excruciante.

Eu olhei para cima como Rosalie entrou na sala. Ela olhou excepcional em seu vestido azul meia-noite com uma torção no topo semelhante ao meu. Mas foi, obviamente, ainda muito diferente, porque o vestido descia ao seu redor, permitindo-lhe espaço para sua barriga muito proeminente. Mesmo que ela era muito grávida, já que ela era tão alto que mal parecia que ela estava grávida de sete meses e muito menos devido em três semanas. Alice havia encomendado um vestido de mulheres regulares apenas maior e, em seguida, adaptado-o para ela.

_Eu tinha certeza de que ninguém poderia ser tão excepcionalmente sorte de fazer isso.__Droga Rosalie._

Eu sorri para ela, porém, porque ela realmente era como uma irmã para mim. Pedi-lhe para ser minha dama de honra, embora eu soubesse que ia ser muito grávida, eu pensei que era montagem.

Rosalie e eu tinha crescido muito próximo, tanto mais que a provação com Pedro. Nossas meninas tinham a mesma idade exata e foram agora oficialmente primos. Ela me ajudou a superar alguns dos problemas mais difíceis que eu já enfrentei na minha vida. Ela era realmente como uma irmã para mim e ela era uma daquelas pessoas que você queria no seu canto.

Eu tive um momento muito difícil decidir o que fazer. Eu não quero ofender ninguém e eu sabia que nenhum dos meus amigos ou familiares diria nada, mas pedindo Rosalie parecia adequado. Emily era a minha dama de honra quando Seth e eu nos casamos e Alice, Kate e Angela foram damas de honra. Obviamente, eu teria gostado de todos os cinco deles para ser envolvido e não quer dizer que eu era mais ou menos estreita com nenhum deles, mas eu não queria um grande casamento ou festa de casamento.

Então, eu só perguntei Rose. E quando eu o trouxe para cima com o resto deles, todos eles foram completamente apoio e compreensão e concordou com a minha linha de pensamento.

Eu também pensei pedindo Rose marcou uma mudança na minha vida, outro exemplo de antigo para o novo. Ela era tão importante quanto eles eram. Ela era uma Cullen e um membro da família que eu estava entrando. Emmett foi, naturalmente, o padrinho de Edward e seu pé de mim era um novo e começar de novo. As outras senhoras se levantou comigo, como parte da minha vida antiga, e hoje marcou o início oficial da minha nova vida.

"Oh, você está linda Bella, Edward realmente vai ser fora de si quando ele te vê. Confie em mim, eu sei que aqueles rapazes Cullen. Você vai ter sorte se ele não jogá-lo por cima do ombro e tirar com você logo após a cerimônia. " Ela disse brincando.

"Eu só espero que nós possamos ir daqui até o Fairmont sem bagunçando o meu vestido ou o cabelo muito. Ele é toda sobre começar a festa depois. E não me refiro a recepção."

Ela bufou. "Oh, ele é definitivamente relacionadas com o seu irmão. E, provavelmente, mais do que dispostos a fazer sua parte em _tentar._ " Ela riu.

Eu ri com ela. Eu disse a Rosalie sobre nossos planos para começar a tentar engravidar assim que pudesse, o que, ironicamente, me colocou no momento perfeito hoje. Quando eu disse adeus a ele ontem à noite antes de ir para Alice e Jasper, porque Alice insistiu que não podia ver um ao outro antes do casamento, ele tentou me convencer a ficar, dizendo que estávamos perdendo muito _valioso_ tempo.

_Falar sobre um político._

Ele foi um pouco para a direita, mas eu sabia que teríamos a nossa chance esta noite. E uma parte de mim, mesmo que ele parecia um pouco antiquada, gostei da idéia de ter que acontecer na noite em que se casaram. Não antes. Ele também fez parte da minha razão para esperar até depois que eu tive um período. Não só o médico sugere que quando eu saí meu controle de natalidade, mas, secretamente, eu pensei que seria agradável para se casar pela primeira vez. Eu também pensei que poderia parecer um pouco suspeito se sete meses a partir de agora eu tinha um bebê. A imprensa teria um dia de campo com isso. Especialmente se Edward correu para o Senado em seis anos. Eu não queria ter que lidar com alegações de que estávamos a ter um casamento shot gun ou qualquer outra coisa assim. Eu queria tudo com a nossa nova família estar certo desde o início.

Rose sorriu para mim e ajustei meu colar para mim. Olhei para o pingente em volta do meu pescoço. Então, ela deu um passo para trás e enfiou a mão na embreagem.

"Aqui". Ela me entregou um pequeno lenço.

"O que é isso?"

"Bem, ele deveria ser o seu algo emprestado e azul, mas eu acho que é apenas o seu algo emprestado, já que suas cores são o azul escuro." Ela piscou para mim.

"Obrigada Rose, que é não é?" Olhei para o tecido intricadamente bordado, que parecia muito velho e escureceu com o tempo, mas tinha pequenas flores azuis por toda parte.

"Foi minha avó." Ela sorriu.

Eu sabia que Rosalie não esteve muito próximo de qualquer de sua família, mas a única pessoa que estava perto foi sua avó, que morreu quando ela tinha dezenove anos.

"Oh Rose, obrigado." Eu dei-lhe um abraço. "Certifique-se de que eu devolvê-lo após a cerimônia."

Ela sorriu e acenou com a mão na frente do rosto freneticamente, desejando que as lágrimas de seus olhos e tentei fazer o mesmo.

Então nós dois começou a rir.

"O que vocês dois estão rindo." Alice enfiou a cabeça e perguntou com um sorriso.

"Oh nada. Apenas brega". Eu suspirei.

"Bem, você não é melhor se mexer qualquer coisa." Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris.

"Eu não estou animado sobre você ficar para baixo os passos já." Ela resmungou e começou a agitação sobre meu vestido.

Decidimos fazer o casamento na sala de Penthouse em Canlis. Foi perfeito, em uma extremidade da grande sala foi a principal porta que se abrisse para o curto corredor e cadeiras para a cerimônia. Nós limpou o sofás e cadeiras que a "sala de estar" área do espaço para o altar improvisado. Ele foi cercado por três lados por janelas e tinha uma vista deslumbrante do Lago Union. O piano foi movido perto das mesas na longa seção da sala e para que pudéssemos ter música ligeira durante o jantar. Gostaríamos também de compartilhar a nossa primeira dança aqui na frente de nossos amigos e familiares antes de ir para o Fairmont para a grande recepção.

Apenas cerca de quarenta pessoas estariam na cerimônia privada, nossas famílias inteiras, os Masens é claro, de Edward tio Alistair e sua esposa Genevieve, Kate, Garrett e Makenna, Ben, Angela e as meninas, EB e Jared, Maggie e seu marido, Liam e sua esposa, Tanya e seu novo namorado Vlad, de Edward amigo Collin de DC e sua namorada, a Brandons e Eleazar e Carmen. Debatemos sobre convidativo Charlotte e seus filhos, e decidiu estender o convite. No entanto, ela se recusou a participar, dizendo que era muito cedo para ver todo mundo, mas ela apreciava o convite.

Decidi apenas convidar os meus amigos de Portland para a recepção maior. Senti-me um pouco estranho para tê-los no ambiente íntimo, apesar de Edward conheceu Heidi e Felix. O resto da grande recepção seria uma combinação de outros amigos e familiares, funcionários do Partido, colegas de trabalho, conhecidos importantes através do partido, Cullen Empresas e cuidados e de amigos do curso de nossos pais. I especificamente convidados Phil e sua esposa depois de toda a ajuda que ele deu para nós. Eu não sabia como iríamos falar com todas as pessoas, mas o plano era ter o casamento às 5:00, seguido de fotos e jantar e nossas primeiras danças. Então nós fazemos o nosso caminho para o Fairmont às 7:30 e montou uma linha de recepção para a recepção 08:00 para que pudéssemos saudar a todos como eles vieram dentro Claro Carlisle e Esme e meus pais estavam indo para estar perto para nos ajudar já que não havia nenhuma maneira possível que pudéssemos conhecer todos.

Tivemos até sitters alinhados para todas as crianças. Os filhos dos amigos íntimos e familiares seria a cerimônia e jantar, Edward e eu queria que eles lá. Mas nós pensamos que seria mais fácil ter apenas adultos no muito grande, a recepção do público. Os Brandons estavam planejando tomar Harper, Lily e Tanner. Carmen e Eleazar não eram queridos para grandes eventos que eles estavam assistindo Riley e Bree. Meus amigos todos alinharam seus próprios assistentes para a noite.

Pagar para o casamento foi todo um outro atoleiro. Meus pais insistiram para que contribuam, mesmo que eu veementemente negado, uma vez que paguei pelo meu primeiro casamento. Edward insistiu que pagar, que eu também negado. Então, naturalmente, Carlisle e Esme queria cuidar dela desde que a maior parte dos convidados seria deles.

Nós finalmente chegaram a um acordo. Meus pais pagaram para a festa privada em Canlis, a um preço muito descontado, pois Thomas e Virginia também tentou dar-nos que, como seu presente. Eles de alguma forma ainda conseguiu esgueirar-se por nós que eles permitiram que os meus pais para pagar o aluguel da sala de Penthouse e jantar e bebidas, mas nos deu o Quarto Executivo e sala de Cache para ficar pronto dentro Edward e eu peguei tudo relacionada com a cerimônia, a música, as rendas, as flores, e os quartos do Fairmont para todos os amigos e familiares que decidiu ficar, assim como o transporte por limusine de e para o Fairmont e Canlis.

Os Cullen estavam pagando para a grande recepção. Apesar de ter sido desequilibrado, eu podia ver o ponto de Esme. Nós nunca tivemos uma recepção como essa, se não fosse para a cadeira no Senado, a fundação ea empresa. Então, Esme e seu novo colega Alice poderia ter gama completa em torná-lo um evento incrível e eu nem sequer têm de estar envolvidos.

_Eu gostei do som disso._

Claro que Alice insistiu que não podia ver um ao outro antes do casamento, por isso tinha que ser separada, enquanto nós preparamos em nossos quartos no Canlis bem. Ela me puxou para fora do spa naquela manhã para toda a arrancar, depilação, e ajeitando um poderia imaginar. Eu não discuti, eu aprendi há muito tempo não para e então eu gostei da minha massagem e decidiu deixar o cabelo e make-up stylists ter rédea solta, a direção do curso de Alice. Eles fizeram um trabalho excepcional, como sempre.

Alice praticamente fechou sua boutique para planejar o casamento. Ela assustou quando descobriu que só tinha dois meses, mas é claro que ela me ajudou a chicoteá-lo juntos. O dia depois de Edward propôs pedimos convites, reservado os locais, ordenou vários vestidos para experimentar e nós reservamos um serviço de buffet, música e flores. O fotógrafo era fácil cuidar de uma vez Angela faria isso.

Ela ainda insistiu que tirar fotos de noivado, o que parecia estranho, uma vez que não teve tempo para enviar os cartões de data, mas obrigado. Além de que seria bom ter algumas fotos de nós três, como uma família.

Assim, o primeiro fim de semana após a eleição de Angela veio e tirou algumas fotos de Edward, Harper e I. Mas uma vez que nós compramos a casa nova, eu tinha ela vir dar um pouco mais. O meu favorito era um de nós no estudo. Foi a três de nós, sentado no canto perto da janela. Edward está olhando para mim e eu estou olhando para ele. Harper tem um livro na mão, mas ela está olhando para nós dois olhando um para o outro. É a imagem mais preciosa, porque ela tem um sorriso enorme no rosto. Foi uma das outras coisas que eu dei a Edward para o Natal, uma foto emoldurada de seu escritório e eu tinha um na minha.

Mas, de longe, a parte mais difícil de puxar como um enorme casamento juntos no último minuto foi a lista de convidados. Felizmente, Alice ainda tinha a planilha excel de seu casamento para que todos do nosso lado. É claro que eu precisava de mais algumas pessoas que eram amigos e trabalhadores da mina, mas ele nos salvou um monte de tempo. Esme foi capaz de usar o de Rose e do casamento de Emmett, dizendo que "ela estava segurando-se a ele apenas para esta finalidade." Sentamo-nos uma noite e elaboraram as pessoas que precisavam ser adicionados e retirados.

Em seguida, apenas duas semanas após a proposta Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Kate, Angela e eu me sentei e sacou os mais de 600 convites que saiu para 989 convidados.

_Pelo amor de Deus, você tem que estar brincando comigo.__989 convidados!_

Mas nós fizemos isso, de alguma forma, eo convida saiu na velocidade da luz, ainda aceitável em tempo para o casamento. Fiquei muito animado sobre o encontro de Edward, tio Alistair e tia Genevieve. Chamaram Edward na noite em que recebeu o convite e insistiu em falar comigo ao telefone. Eles tinham que falar com a menina que finalmente ganhou seu coração. Eu ri com o seu sotaque Inglês, mas seu tio me informou que embora vivessem na Inglaterra eles eram irlandeses por completo. Ele só iria se casar com uma menina irlandesa e quando ele introduziu Carlisle para Esme, a única razão que lhe permitiu sair com ele era porque ele sabia que ele era de sangue irlandês também.

Nós conversamos por provavelmente 20 minutos, o tempo todo Edward estava sentado lá balançando a cabeça e rindo enquanto ele bebeu um gole de Jameson.

Senti Alice vibra em torno de mim, afofando minha saia e trem e me puxando dos meus pensamentos. Ela estalou sobre a forma como o cetim estava deitado até que finalmente lançou-lhe um olhar.

"O quê?" Ela disse presunçosamente.

"Nada". Eu ri.

"Você pode dizer isso, você pode dizer que aqueles quatro palavras pouco Bella ..." Ela tocou.

"Tudo bem. Certo, 'você é louco Ali'." Mas eu não pude conter meu sorriso. "Eu estou apenas brincando, eu realmente aprecio tudo que você fez," você estava certo Ali '. "

"Better". Ela bufou.

Em seguida, Alice e Rosalie começou a falar freneticamente sobre algo a ver com a obtenção da recepção na hora e eu tive que ajustar novamente para manter a calma.

Corri minhas mãos no meu vestido de casamento. O vestido _foi_ espetacular. Muito da minha norma, mas eu adorei tudo a mesma coisa. Era de cetim marfim equipada e seda em estilo sereia com um decote, corpete drapeado alongado e saia de babados. Ele tinha um pequeno trem, mas foi absolutamente mostrar parar.

Eu pensei sobre o dia que eu escolhi meu vestido. Eu queria algo simples e elegante, mas como de costume Ali tinha outras idéias.

" _Bella, ok, eu pedi mais cinco vestidos. repito cinco. E você vai estar tentando em todos eles. "__Ela ordenou._

" _Ali ... "eu resmunguei.__Mas, assim como na noite do fundraiser eu não podia discutir com ela.__Eu já tinha tentado em todos os vestidos em uma das lojas de sua amiga.__Mas nada parecia clique._

_Eles estavam todos demasiado simples, ou muito extravagante._

_Mais uma vez, tenho todos juntos em sua loja uma semana de Ação de Graças.__Esme, Rosalie, Kate, Angela e desta vez minha mãe e Emily se juntaram a nós._

_Eu entrei e tentei em um belo vestido de Monique Lhuillier que era sem alças e teve inserções de rendas e beading para baixo o corpete.__Foi muito bonito e eu defini-lo de lado pensando que iria funcionar se eu não encontrar qualquer outra coisa._

_Eu tentei em outro que era um estilo sereia e se encaixam como uma luva.__Ele parecia sensacional, mas assim que eu tentei mudar Eu não podia fazer nada.__Isso não iria funcionar, considerando que eu teria que subir escadas no Fairmont, dança, andar a falar com as quase 700 pessoas que haviam RSVP'd e entrar e sair de um carro._

_Bonito, mas não funcional em tudo._

_Havia um par de outros que realmente não fazer nada por mim e, finalmente, houve um marfim uma última._

_Ele definitivamente não era simples aparência._

" _Alice, o que diabos é isso. "__Eu perguntei, incrédula._

" _Bella, por favor, experimentá-lo. Sei que queria simples, mas pense nisso, você fez simples última vez e quando mais você tem uma desculpa para usar algo extravagante. "_

" _Ali, eu disse que eu não quero um enorme trem ou qualquer coisa. "__Olhei para todos os babados na parte inferior do vestido._

" _Ele não tem um enorme trem e confia em mim é inacreditável Por favor, experimentá-lo;.. basta pensar nisso para mim Ela me deu seu pout patenteada e eu reclamei novamente e pegou o vestido, eu sabia o quanto Alice tinha feito no planejamento do casamento e eu não podia negar-lhe. Enfiei-lo e Alice me fechou o zíper e me ajudou a ficar situado._

_Olhei no espelho e ficou chocado.__Foi inacreditável, foi espetacular.__Alice tinha um sorriso reluzente e me empurrou para fora do vestiário para a sala maior._

" _Oh meu Deus, Bella ... isso é apenas ... wow ".__Rosalie disse com os olhos arregalados._

_Kate riu secamente.__"Edward vai perder a merda quando ele vê nisso."__Ela riu e Angela e Emily se juntou a ela._

_Eu olhei para minha mãe e Esme e ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos.__O vestido era extravagante, mas não muito grande.__O tule em torno do fundo não era um grande trem, mas um pequeno comboio com cascatas de tule._

_Eu pensei sobre os comentários de Alice.__Ela estava certa.__Eu só ia se casar com Edward uma vez e ele era o filho do senador, por que não ir com algo espetacular e totalmente inacreditável._

" _Então eu acho que esta é a única? "__Eu perguntei, olhando em todas as suas faces.__Esme se levantou e se aproximou de mim e segurou minhas mãos._

" _Oh querida. Só penso em quão longe você veio. Estou sem palavras. Você parece requintado e eu estou tão feliz que você está casando com o meu filho. "_

_Eu dei-lhe um abraço, e não o cuidado de mexer meu vestido e eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava falando.__A última vez que eu estive aqui com toda a minha família foi antes do fundraiser, antes de Edward e eu estávamos juntos, quando eu ainda estava tendo dificuldade até mesmo falar sobre Seth._

" _Obrigada Esme. "__Eu sussurrei e me recompus._

" _Tudo bem Alice, eu vou admitir, desta vez você está certo. Isso é tudo. Esta é a única. "_

_Alice gritou e lançou em discussões de sapatos e jóias e tudo o que iria com o vestido.__Eu olhei para ele e pensei em uma coisa.__Isto é o que eu vou estar vestindo quando eu casar com Edward._

Toquei meu cabelo para se certificar de que estava tudo no lugar e ainda tocou o pingente em volta do meu pescoço. Meu cabelo estava no meio do caminho com alguns clipes jóia segurá-lo no lugar. Cachos grandes e grossas em cascata pelas minhas costas e eu segurei um curto buquê de rosas marfim envolto em uma fita azul da meia-noite brilhante.

Mesmo com toda a extravagância de Alice, ela concordou que o meu pingente e pulseira parecia perfeito ao lado do decote do vestido e foi discreto e elegante e permitiu que o vestido para falar por si. Eu usava simples brincos de diamante, bem, se você chamar um quilates brincos simples. Estavam presente de casamento de Edward para mim. Ele sempre gastou muito, mas eu só suspirou, eu sabia que era porque ele me amava.

Eu olhei para cima e, em seguida, Harper delimitada com minha mãe. Ela parecia adorável em sua pequena flor vestido da menina com uma fita azul de harmonização em torno da cintura. Seu cabelo era parecido com o meu, mas em insufláveis cachos ringlet. Ela sorriu e me deu um sorriso cheio de dentes.

"Mamãe, você está tão bonita!"

Tentei curvar-se, infelizmente, foi difícil. Este vestido não se mexeu muito bem também, mas eu negligenciado para a magnificência que era.

"Obrigado Harps, mas eu acho que você é mais bonita." Beijei-a no rosto e ela riu e eu vi um tom de vermelho correr até suas bochechas. Pobre menina tenho o meu rubor revelador.

"Ok Harper. Você fica aqui com mamãe e vovó e tia Rose e eu estamos indo para ir ver o papai." Alice disse.

"Papai! Quero ver o papai." Eu atirei Alice uma olhada.

"Essa foi a palavra errada para dizer Alice."

Ela sorriu. "Eu sei. Mas isso é uma coisa boa." Ela disse com um suspiro.

Eu não poderia concordar mais. Eu olhei para a nossa bela menina, todo animado para o grande dia. Ela não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas ela sabia que era uma festa e ela tem que vestir em um vestido bonito como todos os outros. Eu estava mais preocupado em dizer adeus a ela amanhã de manhã.

Desde que eu planejava o casamento, bem realmente Alice e Esme planejou o casamento e eu fora assinado em tudo. Mas de qualquer forma, Edward assumiu planejando a lua de mel e ele não quis me dizer nada, exceto que era tropical e embalar um monte de coisas para um paraíso tropical.

" _Ou nada ... "Ele tinha balançou as sobrancelhas para mim descaradamente._

Ele nem sequer me dizer quanto tempo íamos ter ido embora, apenas que sua mãe disse que estava bem e se preparar para ir embora "por um tempo."

Eu nunca deveria ter concordado com isso.

Eu olhei para cima como Alice caminhou de volta na sala.

"Ok, estamos todos prontos."

Eu respirei fundo e sorriu. Eu estava tão pronto para fazer isso. Eu não podia acreditar. Eu não podia acreditar o quão longe eu tinha vindo, o quão longe nós tínhamos vindo desde que Edward estava em nossas vidas.

Agarrei a mão de Harper e saiu da sala e vi meu pai do outro lado e sorriu.

"Hi Dad".

"Bell. Você está linda." Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"E você também H-Ray." Ele a pegou e fez cócegas nela e ela riu e jogou as mãos no vestido dela.

"Pronto?" Ele perguntou depois que ele colocou no chão.

"Yeah".

"Bell," ele limpou a garganta. "Eu uh ... bem ... Eu estou feliz por você. Que eu quero que você saiba, eu acho que Edward é um bom homem ..." Ele parou por um segundo. "E eu deveria ter lidado com as coisas de maneira diferente no começo, mas eu posso ver como ele é bom para você e para Harper."

"Obrigado, pai." Eu sorri com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Meu pai nunca disse muito, ele era um homem de poucas palavras, então eu sabia o quanto demorou para ele dizer isso.

I soltou outro suspiro e fizemos o nosso caminho para a entrada da sala de Penthouse.

Alice ajeitou meu vestido novo e abaixou-se na frente de Harper.

"Agora lembre-se que mamãe e eu lhe disse." Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Você vai para a direita até o altar para o papai e dar-lhe a flor e, em seguida, ir à avó Renee bem." Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente e sorriu.

Decidimos não ter sua queda de nada, apenas realizar uma única flor para Edward. A única rosa com os espinhos removidos que ele poderia colocar no bolso. Ela iria entregá-lo a ele e, em seguida, sentar-se com os meus pais ou Alice e Jasper.

Alice deu um passo para trás e ajeitou meu vestido mais uma vez e Harper me deu um sorriso.

De repente, eu ouvi a música da mudança e as portas se abriram. Os olhos de Harper se iluminou.

"Papai!" Ela gritou e saiu pelo corredor. Eu podia ouvir todos na sala começou a rir e eu espiou pela porta para ver antes de eu pisei totalmente na porta e as portas se fecharam um pouco na minha frente. Mas eu ainda podia ver e ouvir através da fresta da porta. Edward a pegou em seus braços com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Dis é para você!" Ela levantou a flor e seu sorriso se alargou e todos riram novamente.

"Obrigado Harps". Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Ele colocou a flor no bolso e ela sorriu para ele.

Então ele deu-lhe um abraço e agachou-se para mandá-la para os meus pais. Ele sussurrou algo e ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero ficar com você." Ela fez beicinho. Eu tive que deixar de rir, porque eu tinha visto que enfrentar todos os muitas vezes.

Ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e, em seguida, ela sorriu e correu para a minha mãe, então ele levantou-se e as portas se abriram totalmente. Ele se virou para olhar para mim e nossos olhos se encontraram. Minha respiração ficou presa e todo o meu mundo parou.

* & ^% $ #

Edward Cullen

_I foi removido da minha fantasia por uma mudança na música.__Eu respirei fundo, assim como as portas reabertas e esperou por minha linda menina a aparecer._

"Papai!" Harper gritou e saiu pelo corredor. Todo mundo começou a rir como eu me abaixei para pegá-la. Ela estava linda em um vestido branco com um laço azul que, eu assumi combinado vestido de Rosalie.

"Dis é para você!" Ela levantou uma flor e eu sorri para ela como todo mundo riu novamente.

"Obrigado Harps". Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e colocar a flor em meu bolso. Ela apenas sorriu para mim e jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, seus pequenos cachos saltando.

Abaixei-me mandá-la para Renee como discutimos, mas ela agarrou-se a mim.

"Harps você tem que ir para a vovó Renée tão Momma e eu posso fazer algo rápido." Eu sussurrei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero ficar com você." Ela fez beicinho e eu tive que pensar rápido.

Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Se você vai ficar com a avó eu prometo para você mais tarde ... sorvete com frutas."

"Ok". Ela sussurrou e me deu um grande sorriso bobo.

_A única coisa que eu aprendi rapidamente como um pai.__Obras de suborno._

Levantei-me e sorriu para o meu pensamento rápido e virou-se para tomar o meu lugar junto ao altar. Eu respirei e olhei para o corredor e meu coração parou.

De pé no final do corredor com o pai dela em seu braço era uma visão, um anjo, a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Minha boca ficou instantaneamente grosso como ele estava coberto de serragem. Eu estava em transe, assim como a primeira vez que nos conhecemos, quando eu não podia sequer formar palavras ou compreender o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor por causa da mulher na minha frente.

Ela me deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e eu podia ver as lágrimas não derramadas em seus olhos mesmo para baixo a curto corredor. Ela estava lá com o vestido mais incrível. Ela se encaixa perfeitamente nela, descendo as curvas de seu corpo, como a água antes de a queima em uma forma dramática. Foi ... não havia palavras para saber como ela , excepcional, sensacional, extraordinário.

Ela e Charlie começou a caminhar pelo corredor para mim e, finalmente, ela estava na minha frente. Eu não conseguia conter o sorriso no meu rosto enquanto eu continuava a levá-la para dentro Seu cabelo estava enrolado e puxado forma parte, mostrando o pescoço elegante eo pingente que lhe dei. Ela estava brilhando diante de mim contra os raios finais do crepúsculo, enquanto dançavam fora de suas ondas de mogno. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e os lábios de rubi estavam cobertos de um profundo brilho baga de cor que me fez querer beijá-los ainda mais.

Eu peguei a mão dela como Charlie apresentou-me e, em seguida, apertou a mão de Charlie com o meu outro. Ele balançou a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado de Renee e eu me virei de volta para a feiticeira na minha frente.

Eu peguei as duas mãos na minha época e trouxe um deles até meus lábios e beijou-a. Abaixei-me e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Você parece amor incrível." Ela me lançou outro sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

O ministro começou a cerimônia, mas eu mal o escutava. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Eu repeti tudo o que foi dito para, sorrindo para ela quando eu estava acabado e quando ela repetiu-los também. Por fim, o ministro veio a única parte que me preocupava.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Você pode beijar a noiva".

Eu me inclinei para a frente e pegou seu rosto em minhas mãos e ela colocou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço. I pressionado levemente meus lábios nos dela e ela me puxou para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo e eu me perdi no gosto dela, doce e fresco e só a minha Bella. Eu ouvi Emmett pigarrear atrás de mim e, finalmente, eu me afastei, mas deixei minhas mãos em seu rosto. Ela sorriu para mim timidamente e eu coloquei minha testa dela.

"Eu te amo Isabella Cullen." Eu sussurrei e levemente beijou novamente.

"Eu também te amo Edward Cullen." Ela sorriu.

Finalmente nos separamos e eu levei as mãos em meus novamente, meus olhos nunca deixá-la.

"Permita-me apresentar o Sr. e Sra. Edward e Isabella Cullen." Todo mundo ficou de pé e aplaudiram e fizemos o nosso caminho pelo corredor e de volta à entrada. Nós tivemos que tirar algumas fotos enquanto todos os outros circulavam por um breve coquetel e as crianças corriam em volta.

Sentamo-nos para um jantar fantástico, como sempre, e eu prendi a respiração enquanto Emmett deu o seu brinde. Não foi muito ruim, mas ele fez um comentário sobre Murphy e eu queria chutá-lo sob a mesa.

_Eu nunca deveria ter contado a ele a história completa._

Finalmente, levantou-se para o nosso primeiro baile e eu puxei Bella em meus braços como o pianista tocou. Eu considerei jogar-lhe uma canção, mas eu estava tão enferrujado que eu não quero jogar até que eu tive a chance de sentar no meu próprio piano por um tempo. Saímos de um lugar na nossa nova casa para um piano de cauda. Eu só não tinha tido a chance de escolher um que eu gostava.

Eu olhei para ela e me deixar se perder em seus olhos cor de chocolate e abraçou-a como a música lilted através do ar. Era o mesmo Frank Sinatra música que dançamos duas vezes antes. Foi a única música que sentia era montagem.

Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e ela inclinou a cabeça para me beijar.

"Isso é perfeito, eu desejo que nós poderíamos passar o resto da noite aqui, não vão para o grande evento no Fairmont." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei, mas você, Mr. futuro senador, tem que fazer a sua aparência." Ela brincou.

"Você não acha que nós vamos ser capazes de fininho cedo novamente não é?"

Ela bateu na minha lapela e riu. "Edward, não podemos abandonar a nossa própria festa de casamento."

"Eu sei, eu só quero começar com a lua de mel ... particularmente hoje à noite." Beijei-a ligeiramente abaixo da orelha e ela estremeceu e depois sorriu para mim. Eu sabia que ela sabia o que eu quis dizer.

Nós terminamos nossa primeira dança e, então, compartilhou uma dança com os nossos pais antes de nós estava pronto para sair. Felizmente eu insisti temos uma limusine para apenas nós dois. Todo mundo que estava hospedado no Fairmont estaria viajando em limusines separados.

Conforme solicitado, o motorista já tinha o nosso champanhe rolha e pronto para nós. Ajudei Bella enquanto subíamos na limusine e, em seguida, entregou-lhe um copo. Eu a puxei para perto de mim e, em seguida, virou-se para olhar para ela.

"Para nós". Eu torrado.

"Para nós". Ela tocaram meu copo e tomou um gole e se deliciava com o gosto do champanhe caro. Eu defini o meu copo e colocou um braço em volta dela e colocar a outra mão em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou-se para ele com satisfação.

Engoli em seco e preparado para dizer as coisas que eu não queria dizer na frente de até mesmo os nossos amigos e familiares. Palavras só para ela. "Bella, seu amor é tudo o que vai precisar. Sei que esta noite tem sido uma loucura e só vai ficar louco, mas antes de eu não ter a chance de dizer isso hoje à noite, eu quero dizer tudo o que eu não podia antes. Eu te amo, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, mais do que eu jamais pensei que fosse possível amar alguém. E tudo o que vai precisar é você. Seu amor é tudo que importa para mim. Você e Harper, e qualquer outra pessoa que poderia acrescentar. Espero que hoje à noite. " Eu disse com um sorriso, mas depois ficou sério novamente. "Mas mesmo com o pior dos tempos, mesmo que nós temos que ser separados pela distância, mesmo se estamos zangados um com o outro, eu sempre vou te amar."

"Oh, Edward." Sua mão fez o seu caminho para o meu rosto e eu me inclinei para ele da mesma forma. Nossos corpos e mentes estavam tão em sintonia um com o outro.

"Eu sei, ele nem sempre vai ser fácil Hoje é um bom exemplo de que, mesmo quando queremos as coisas simples, nós temos outras obrigações Mas eu sempre vou te amar demais,.. Seu amor é tudo que importa para mim também. "

Ela pousou o copo e passou suavemente seus lábios nos meus e eu passei meus braços em torno dela e beijou-a de volta com mais urgência. Nossas línguas se encontraram e dançaram e para trás e antes que eu percebesse minhas mãos estavam pastando pelas costas e eu passei-os em torno de sua cintura fina e foi puxando-a para perto de mim.

Mas nós dois perceberam, ao mesmo tempo que nós tivemos que recuar. Parei o beijo, ofegante, sem fôlego e, em seguida, continuar com apenas mais alguns beijos leves.

"Vamos ter de continuar isso mais tarde." Eu disse.

"Definitivamente". Ela sorriu.

Olhei em seus olhos até que eu senti o carro parado no Fairmont. Todos os nossos amigos e familiares que estavam na cerimônia e jantar já no interior foram para nos cumprimentar.

"Ei, eu queria dizer uma coisa antes. Você percebe que esta é a primeira vez que vai chegar juntos ao mesmo tempo no Fairmont?" Bella disse, rindo.

Eu pensei sobre isso por um momento e ela estava certa. "Isso é engraçado." Eu ri, concordando. "Felizmente, a primeira de muitas vezes apesar de tudo." Eu adicionei e ela sorriu.

O motorista deu a volta para abrir a porta e antes que eu ajudei Bella sair eu a puxei de volta para mais um beijo ardente.

"Eu também preciso dizer _que você_ ama, como absolutamente de parar o coração e absolutamente lindo você olhar naquele vestido. Eu não posso acreditar que você é minha esposa. " Beijei-a de novo e ela limpou o gloss ela tinha acabado de reaplicado.

"Droga sexo de cabelos, Adonis de olhos verdes". Ela murmurou.

"O quê?"

"O quê?" Ela me olhou com curiosidade.

"O que você acabou de dizer?" Eu sorri para ela.

Ela suspirou: "Eu disse isso em voz alta?"

Eu balancei a cabeça para ela rindo.

Então, ela deu de ombros e tentou jogá-lo fora. "Não é como se você não sabe o efeito que tem sobre mim o Sr. Cullen." Ela disse que ela bateu no meu braço de brincadeira.

Inclinei-me mais uma vez. "Bem, Sra. Cullen, basta manter isso em mente para mais tarde." Eu disse antes de dar-lhe um beijo final.

"Eu vou". Ela piscou para mim.

Eu sorri consciente e agarrou a mão dela e ajudou-a a sair do carro.

Andamos pelas portas do lado Fairmont na mão, e desta vez, estavam juntos e tinham toda a nossa vida à nossa frente.


	6. Chapter 6

Epílogo I

Edward Cullen

~ 6 anos depois ~

"Amor, você por favor deixe-me na casa de banho, eu preciso tomar banho e vestir-se antes de a babá chegar aqui." Eu gritei pela porta.

Tudo o que ouvi foi resmungando do outro lado da porta. Bella não se sentia bem nos últimos dias e agora ela me trancou para fora do banheiro.

Fui até o armário e olhou para o vestido de seda marfim lindo pendurado na porta, que eu tinha certeza que seria sensacional em minha esposa. Eu imediatamente lembrei de seis anos antes ea última vez que ela usava um vestido marfim.

Nosso casamento.

Agora _que_ o vestido foi espetacular. Querido Deus, ela parecia incrível.

Eu não podia acreditar que tinha sido seis anos. Acabamos de comemorar o nosso aniversário de casamento há três dias com uma viagem para Vancouver, BC. Nós planejamos fazer alguns esqui, compras e ver os sites, mas acabamos por passar a maior parte do fim de semana na cabana isolada alugamos. Nosso desejo um pelo outro não tinha diminuído, mas fazendo com que o tempo tinha sido difícil. Com a nossa família, o emprego ea eleição não tivemos muito tempo juntos. Foi o fim de semana perfeito, muito parecido com o primeiro fim de semana de aniversário que passei com Bella em Bainbridge Island, só nós dois, sem interrupções. E a oportunidade de entrar em nossa insaciável necessidade de um outro.

Na verdade, Bella tinha sido ainda mais _carente_ desde a eleição e eu não conseguia decidir se era porque ela estava tentando fazer todo o seu tempo em diante eu comecei a sessão ou se era outra coisa.

Pendurado ao lado dele estava o vestido que ela usou na noite da eleição.

Eu não poderia ajudar, mas deixei minha mente voltar para aquela noite.

_Era o dia da eleição, em novembro, e eu estava esperando impacientemente em nosso quarto no Fairmont.__A campanha tinha sido longa e brutal, mas foi finalmente o dia do julgamento, o dia em que o cidadão de Washington poderia determinar se eles queriam que eu fosse seu senador._

_EB e Jared estavam andando para lá e para cá e Tanya estava no fio com todos os canais de notícias.__A corrida estava perto.__Meu oponente era uma lei e da ordem tipo de Spokane.__Seu nome era Fred Remington (sério) e ele usou todos os vacilar os democratas tiveram nos últimos anos contra mim na eleição.__E funcionou.__Ele me chamou suave com o crime, anti-patriótico, um imposto e gastador, uma barriga amarela liberal nasceu com uma colher de prata na boca, montando caudas casaco do meu pai.__Você nome dele, ele tirou todo o nome antigo que podia, mas eu continuei com ele._

_Sabíamos que estávamos pronto para um desafio com a recente reação contra os democratas, e os tubarões estavam circulando a água com o pensamento de que eles podem ser capazes de obter o assento do ex-líder da maioria no Senado.__Mas tivemos uma campanha forte e nós levantamos uma tonelada de dinheiro.__Determinou-se desde o início para só deixar o meu pai tem responsabilidades campanha limitados.__Eu escolhi para me separar dele.__Estamos focados na minha experiência com o partido, o meu trabalho com cuidado, nos últimos anos, como o diretor do estado e gestão da Secretaria de Estado.__Tenho a certeza de saber tudo sobre todos os assuntos, eu nunca fui pego de surpresa por uma única questão ou assunto que veio à tona.__Eu queria bater o meu adversário com conhecimento e habilidade, não mudslinging.__Eu ouvia o que as pessoas queriam, o que preocupava e tentou bater nele._

_E eu tinha que admitir, minha esposa era uma boa parte da razão a nossa campanha foi tão bem sucedida.__O povo de Washington a amava.__Ela era inteligente, carismático, ousado e confiante e ela conectado com as mulheres profissionais em todo o estado.__Mas ela também era uma mãe e um sobrevivente de uma tragédia e da imprensa e de outras mulheres e os homens amaram a sua história._

_Olhei para cima para vê-la andar no quarto e ela me deu um sorriso e fez seu caminho até mim.__Tinha sido um longo dois anos e eu tinha certeza de que a eleição usava no meu rosto.__E tudo isso veio a noite._

" _Você parece tenso Querida, por que eu não esfregar seus ombros, aliviar um pouco a tensão. "_

_Eu queria que nós poderíamos fazer alguma coisa para aliviar um pouco a tensão, mas sempre havia tantas pessoas em torno de malditos._

_Ela começou a esfregar meus ombros e eu imediatamente relaxou em seu toque._

" _Veja, eu sabia que ia ajudar. "__Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e levemente beijou meu pescoço.__Eu tive que conter um gemido._

" _Você acha que pode levá-los a sair? "__Eu perguntei com toda a seriedade enquanto eu observava EB, Jared, Tanya e Vlad ritmo em torno do nosso quarto._

_Ela riu.__"Provavelmente não."__Então, eu poderia dizer que ela estava a pensar por um momento.__Se havia uma coisa que minha esposa estava bom no que estava conspirando para uma forma de nos levar algum tempo sozinho.__Ela era um mestre no que faz, com três crianças pequenas em casa._

" _Talvez você possa tomar um banho ... você sabe ... prepare-se no banheiro. "__Ela disse sedutoramente.__"Só distraí-los todos por um momento e eu vou esgueirar-se lá sem que eles saibam."_

_Ela beijou meu pescoço novamente e fingiu fazer uma forte saída, dizendo algo sobre ir falar com seus pais para se certificar de que estavam ok com as crianças._

_Eu levantei da cama e chamado EB, Jared, Tanya e Vlad para a outra sala de nossa suíte para uma reunião improvisada._

" _Bem chefe, enquetes perto de 15 minutos, você está pronto para isso? "__EB me perguntou.__Ele havia estado comigo desde o início.__Ele assumiu o cargo de diretor de assuntos legislativos do meu pai e, em seguida, ele e Jared se juntou a minha campanha em tempo integral há dois anos, quando as coisas começaram a realmente aquecer._

" _Você falou com os escritores de discurso, temos todas as nossas mensagens de definir né? "__Tanya perguntou ele.__EB acenou com a cabeça e revirou os olhos._

" _Relaxe Tan, toda a gente tem tudo sob controle. "__Vlad disse.__Eu gostei Vlad.__Ele e Tanya se casou um ano depois de Bella e I. Ele era bom para ela, ele era calmo e descontraído à sua personalidade tenso.__Ele fez ela tirar uma folga para si mesma e se estabeleceram as águas entre Tanya e EB, que nem sempre se dão muito bem.__Ele era perfeito para ela e um gênio político.__Ele era o estrategista de destaque e, provavelmente, uma boa parte da razão que eu era ainda nesta corrida._

_Mas juntos eles fizeram uma grande equipe.__EB teve uma grande visão sobre a política e as ideias, Jared era um mestre em captação de recursos e planejamento de eventos e Tanya freou ambos dentro Ironicamente, o confronto de suas personalidades tendem a chegar a algumas das idéias mais pensado.__Então Vlad iria encontrar uma maneira de colocar tudo isso em ação._

_Com sucesso os tinha distraído quando eu fingia olhar para o meu relógio.__Eu vi Bella esgueirar-se de volta para o quarto e me dar um sorriso travesso._

" _Eu vou tomar um banho, prepare-se para o evento lá em baixo. "__Eu disse calmamente e fiz meu caminho para o banheiro e eu podia ouvir o chuveiro ligado._

_Eu tranquei a porta atrás de mim e seus lábios estavam imediatamente em mim.__Suas mãos estavam derrubando os botões da minha camisa e ela me bateu-se contra a vaidade._

" _Deus, baby, nós apenas não ter tempo suficiente mais com as crianças e as eleições. "__Ela disse que ela rasgou minha camisa e passou as mãos pelo meu peito.__Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo minha pele ondulada e vibrou sob seu toque e eu instantaneamente tornou-se difícil para ela._

_Virei à nossa volta e levantou-a sobre a vaidade.__Ela já tinha tirado o vestido e estava diante de mim em apenas sutiã e calcinha de renda preta._

" _Jesus amor, você está fantástica, eu nunca me canso de você de qualquer maneira. "__Fechei meus lábios instantaneamente ao seu ponto de pulso e corri minha língua até seu ouvido.__Ela gemeu e cobriu a boca com a minha para mantê-la quieta.__Nossas línguas lutaram e as nossas mãos foram febrilmente remover o resto de nossas roupas e eles derramado no chão do banheiro._

_Inclinei a cabeça para trás e beijos molhados até a coluna de seu pescoço e de volta para as ondas de seus seios.__Suas mãos tiro para o meu cabelo e eu podia sentir seu trancar as pernas atrás de mim e me puxando para ela.__Tomei-lhe o mamilo na boca e acendeu-o com minha língua e chupou e ela gemeu de novo, puxando meu cabelo.__Mas a dor só aumentou o tiro de fogo para a minha virilha._

_Eu fundamentar-me em seu estômago e ela agarrou meu rosto e puxou os meus lábios de volta para ela.__Ela serpenteou sua mão para baixo entre nós e acariciou meu comprimento e eu gemi em sua boca._

_Minhas mãos imediatamente encontrou sua bunda redonda perfeita e eu levantei-a e puxou-a para a borda da vaidade.__Então eu inclinou a cabeça para trás até que ela foi contra o espelho e passei a mão pelo seu corpo do pescoço através de seus picos PERT para seu estômago e no centro.__Eu levemente acariciou-a e ela agarrou a borda da vaidade.__Seus olhos estavam encapuzados e cheio de luxúria, e eu nunca poderia acabar com a visão de ver minha linda Bella no auge da paixão.__Ela era como uma deusa com os cabelos espalhados ao redor do rosto, os lábios vermelhos e inchados de nossos beijos e os olhos escuros de desejo._

_Eu me inclinei para a frente e como eu mergulhei meus dedos dentro dela tomei seu mamilo em minha boca mais uma vez e massageou o outro seio com a outra mão.__Ela se retorceu contra mim eo espelho.__Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho até seu corpo e, em seguida, abriu as pernas abertas e beijou-a parte interna da coxa antes de empurrar a língua contra seu cerne, ainda bombeamento e enrolando meus dedos dentro dela._

" _Ah Edward. "__Ela disse com os dentes cerrados, enquanto ela segurava meu cabelo.__Eu poderia dizer que estava matando para ficar quieto e eu sorri com o pensamento enquanto eu continuei a trabalhar nela.__Com um impulso final e enrolar de meus dedos ela estremeceu em torno de mim e eu imediatamente puxou-a para a borda e levou para ela._

" _Ah, ah. Oh meu Deus. "__Ela choramingou.__Eu adorava a sensação de sua convulsão em torno de mim e eu sempre tinha que se concentrar em não perdê-lo naquele momento._

_Mas ela trouxe meus lábios nos dela, saboreando-se em mim e eu me tornei mais forte e não conseguia segurar por mais tempo.__Eu empurrou nela devagar e ela me encontrou-se com cada dólar.__Puxei-a para mais perto e minhas mãos encontraram a compra em sua bunda perfeita novamente como eu propositadamente e poderosamente enchia mais e mais._

_Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e beijou e chupou seu caminho até o pescoço da minha clavícula até a minha mandíbula.__Nós estávamos movendo em um ritmo perfeito, apenas sentindo a tensão aliviar os nossos corpos e saborear a conexão entre nós._

_Eu podia sentir suas paredes começam a apertar novamente e eu levantei mais apertado para mim e ela gritou.__Coloquei uma mão no espelho atrás dela e olhou para cima, como eu vi seu cabelo mogno balançando em suas costas e sua bunda se movendo contra a vaidade com cada um dos meus impulsos._

" _Jesus Bella, você é bebê tão inacreditável ".__Eu assisti-nos no espelho, hipnotizada pelo site._

" _Edward. Deus. Baby, por favor? "_

_Finalmente eu conectei meu braço em torno de suas costas chegou até o clitóris e circulou furiosamente._

" _Jesus. Ugh. estou tão perto. "__Ela gritou._

_Eu levantei ela novamente e ela agarrou para os lados da vaidade com ambas as mãos enquanto eu dirigia em sua fúria.__Estávamos suado e ofegante e carregamento para o nosso lançamento quando belisquei para baixo nela e ela explodiu em torno de mim novamente._

" _Edwar-"Eu cobri-la gritar com a minha boca e gemia alto, assim como eu derramado e ela me puxou para ela.__Beijei-a languidamente, e continuou empurrando suavemente para nos derrubar de nossos altos._

_Em seguida, ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro e colocou os braços em volta de mim e eu a puxei para perto de mim.__Estávamos ambos passaram e, felizmente, saciado, apenas respirando em si e com o vapor do chuveiro._

_De repente, houve uma batida na porta e cabeça de Bella disparou e ela me deu um sorriso diabólico.__Eu apenas balancei a cabeça para ela e beijou-a levemente._

" _Sim? "__Eu chamei._

" _Chefe fez você se afogou lá, eles estão começando a dar os relatórios delegacia. "_

" _EB I vai ser feito em um minuto. "__Eu gritei._

_Bella riu levemente e passou as mãos pelo meu peito e beijou-me sobre o meu coração.__Puxei seu rosto em minhas mãos e lhe deu um beijo e em seguida, puxou para fora dela, faltando instantaneamente a conexão._

_Ela limpou-se para cima e eu levei o chuveiro mais rápido de sempre, não querendo passar mais tempo no banheiro._

" _Mmmm. Você gostou do meu jeito de aliviar a tensão? "__Ela perguntou como ela colocou os braços em volta de mim mais uma vez._

_Beijei-a de leve no nariz.__"Definitivamente, você pode aliviar a minha tensão, como que a qualquer momento. Gostei especialmente a coisa toda covert-op Bella."__Eu sorri para ela._

" _Talvez possamos usar isso um em casa? eu meio que como a corrida escapando nos dá ... como se estivéssemos fazendo algo impertinente ".__Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim._

_Eu gemia.__"O amor, se você não parar de falar assim, eles vão pensar que eu estou tomando o maior banho na história."__Eu podia sentir meu corpo reagindo a ela novamente._

_Então, é claro que ela jogou sobre ele e sussurrou em meu ouvido.__"Bem, então vamos ter que comemorar hoje à noite com outro 'chuveiro'."__Ela beijou meu pescoço e deu um passo para trás, em seguida, e piscou para mim._

_Eu respirei fundo e me acalmou e apenas tive de sacudir a minha cabeça.__Minha esposa megera sexy estava sempre me metendo em confusão nos momentos mais inoportunos._

_Eu enfiei a cabeça para fora da porta e saiu para ir distrair todo mundo de novo, enquanto ela fugiu._

_Duas horas depois, 75% das delegacias estavam relatando e os locutores de todas as grandes redes chamou a eleição._

_Eu ganhei._

_Eu era um senador do grande estado de Washington._

_Tomei a chamada concessão do meu adversário e ajeitou a gravata e paletó e Bella andou atrás de mim e me ajudou a ajustar o meu Windsor.__Pude ver uma lágrima em seu um momento agridoce para nós.__Tínhamos uma campanha tão forte e eu sabia que ela queria isso para mim, tanto quanto eu queria.__Mas ainda ambos tinham memórias de apenas o que o assento do Senado quase nos custou e novamente foi um lembrete do quanto ela significava para mim.__Quanto a minha família inteira significou para mim._

_Dei um passo para trás e corri minhas mãos nos meus cabelos e olhou para ela.__Ela era requintado como sempre.__Novamente em um elegante vestido azul que desencadeou a cremosidade de sua pele, minha cor favorita dela, assim como ela usava na noite em que conheceu e da noite propus neste mesmo hotel._

" _Tem senador pronto? "__Ela me perguntou com um sorriso._

" _pronto, como eu nunca vai ser a Sra. Cullen. "_

" _Bem, nós temos uma festa para assistir juntos no Fairmont, é melhor ir andando. "__Ela piscou para mim e eu a pegou pelo braço e levou-a ao salão de baile onde eu iria fazer o meu discurso de aceitação._

Eu me tirou do meu devaneio e bateu na porta novamente.

"Bella, o amor, a sério, vamos estar atrasado para a posse de Jasper."

"Eu sei que Edward. Ainda estou doente". Ela estalou.

"Existe alguma coisa que eu posso fazer?"

"Eu acho que você poderia ter feito o suficiente!" ela gritou.

_O que diabos isso significa?_

Eu fiquei ali, olhando para a porta do banheiro contemplando sua súbita explosão quando ouvi uma batida em nosso quarto um.

"Pai?" Harper enfiou a cabeça na sala e olhou para mim.

"O que há Harps?" Olhei para a minha filha de oito anos e meio e não podia acreditar o quanto ela havia crescido. Eu ainda me lembrava dela correndo pelo corredor para mim no nosso casamento, seu anelzinho cachos saltando.

"Eu só queria ver a mamãe em seu vestido."

"Você não quer me ver no meu smoking?" Eu perguntei de brincadeira, como eu coloquei minha mão sobre meu coração como eu estava machucado.

"Claro Pai, duh, eu quero ver vocês dois vestidos." Eu arrepiou o cabelo dela, e ela estava em nossa cama e ela riu e se contorceu de distância. Sentei-me ao lado dela e suspirou.

"Por que você está esperando aqui fora?" Ela perguntou.

"Sua mãe está demorando uma eternidade para ficar pronto."

"Mas você costuma se preparar juntos?" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

Eu tive que deixar de cheirar depois de pensar sobre a noite da eleição. "Preparando-se juntos", tinha sido a nossa maneira secreta de esconder em algum tempo de diversão, desde então, o que era difícil de fazer com três jovens crianças ao redor. Nós pensamos que as crianças não notaria se estivéssemos apenas no banheiro juntos ... _aparentemente estávamos errados._

_Mudar de assunto._

"Você está animado para Bree para vir?"

"Sim!" Ela exclamou. Só então a campainha tocou e eu ouvi o cachorro latir.

_Salvo pelo gongo_ .

Aparentemente, Bella não estava saindo da casa de banho a qualquer hora em breve, então eu segui Harper enquanto corria para o saguão para atender a porta. Nós tínhamos acabado de se mudar para a propriedade de meu pai, porque a nossa casa simplesmente não era grande o suficiente para mais três filhos e nosso amigo rouca.

Três crianças.

Quem eu sinceramente amava mais que tudo no mundo.

Assim como eu esperava, que ficou grávida imediatamente quando nos casamos. Eu gostava de pensar que era a noite do casamento, mesmo que Bella disse que poderia ter sido até poucos dias depois. De qualquer forma, eu não me importo.

Eu adorava ver Bella grávida e vendo nosso bebê crescer dentro dela. Ela estava ainda mais bonita, o que eu não acho que foi possível, com a barriga redonda com o meu filho eo brilho que ela assumiu.

Quase nove meses depois do dia em que nos casamos, 12 de outubro, recebemos pouco EJ. Nós nomeou Edward Anthony Cullen a IV, mas porque quase ninguém sabia que eu era o terceiro que deixá-los pensar que ele era Edward Jr. EJ. Quando ela sugeriu o apelido eu gostei instantaneamente. E se encaixa. Ele era um quilo cinco onças saltando menino de nove bebê que estava cuspindo imagem de mim. Cabelo louco bronze e olhos verdes e tudo. Fiquei espantado Bella foi capaz de dar à luz a ele com seu pequeno corpo.

Eu ainda me lembrava da primeira vez que eu o segurava e eu só olhava para ele, sabendo que ele dependia de mim para tudo. Ele era tão pequeno e frágil, mesmo que ele era um bebê grande. O amor que eu tinha para os meus dois filhos naquele momento era indescritível.

" _Bela, estamos quase lá apenas continuar respirando. "__Eu segurei a mão de Bella e ela estremeceu com a dor de outra contração._

" _Bella você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, naturalmente, mais uma vez, eu quero dizer que você não tem que provar nada, você já fez isso com Harper. "__Alice se encolheu enquanto corria uma toalha fria sobre a cabeça, como a contração a atingiu._

" _Sim Alice. "__Bella disse com os dentes cerrados.__"Se eu fiz isso uma vez eu posso fazer isso de novo."_

" _Tudo bem ... "Alice olhou para ela como se ela fosse louca e eu tive que concordar com ela.__Eu não poderia imaginar a dor que ela estava e se recusar drogas.__Eu pensei que ela estava louca._

_Mas ela era meu forte Bella e ela queria trazer o nosso bebé para o mundo natural.__Segurei a mão dela para as próximas duas horas enquanto ela respirava através de suas contrações._

_Finalmente as coisas começaram a acelerar e Bella era incrivelmente desconfortável, nada que eu fizesse poderia acalmá-la._

" _Amor, por favor, me diga o que eu posso fazer. "_

" _Nn-nada. Ughhh ".__Ela encolheu-se quando outra contração bateu nela e ela estava doente da dor.__Limpei a mecha de cabelo de sua cabeça e ela tentou respirar de alívio._

_Talvez uma distração seria melhor._

" _Bella você se lembra de quando estávamos em Fiji, e nós fomos nadar nessa piscina de cristal azul claro e vimos a tartaruga gigante com a tartaruga bebé "._

_Ela assentiu, ainda ofegante._

" _Isso me fez pensar em você. Nós não sabíamos disso na época, mas que já estava grávida. E eu não podia esperar para descobrir se você fosse. Você é uma mãe excepcional para Harper e eu sei que você vai ser a esta um pouco demais. "_

" _Edward ".__Ela começou a chorar e eu acariciava seu rosto e apenas tentou consolá-la._

_Por fim, o médico deu-lhe o aval para empurrar e eu segurei sua mão e eu pensei que ela estava indo para quebrá-lo, ela estava apertando tão difícil._

" _Estamos quase lá Bella, só mais um empurrão. "__Eu podia ver sua determinação de suportar para baixo e eu também ficou tenso, esperando o ataque ao meu lado._

_Ela engasgou para recuperar o fôlego e antes que eu pudesse perguntar como ela estava fazendo eu ouvi o som mais maravilhoso._

_O choro do nosso filho._

" _É um menino. parece saudável como pode ser e um bebê grande. Estamos apenas indo para checá-lo mais rapidamente. "__Disse o médico._

" _Um menino ".__Ela suspirou.__Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijou-a e ela colocou o dela na minha.__Eu poderia provar o sal de nossas lágrimas enquanto corriam os nossos rostos e mistas.__Eu nunca chorei.__Nem mesmo no nosso casamento, mas o som do choro do meu filho fez a emoção me bem e eu não podia conter mais._

" _Oh meu Deus, eu te amo Bella, um garoto, você pode acreditar. "_

_Ela sorriu para mim enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto._

_O médico colocou o pacotinho no peito de Bella e eu inclinou-se e segurou-a tão perto de mim que pude.__Eu só olhava para ele pensando que eu moveria o mundo para ele._

" _Pouco EJ, estamos tão feliz que você está finalmente aqui. "__Eu sussurrei e passei a mão pelo seu rosto._

_Olhei para Bella e ela olhou para mim com seus lindos olhos castanhos cor de chocolate._

" _Obrigado amor. Você foi incrível. Apenas ... obrigado. "_

_Ela inclinou-se e beijou-me e não havia palavras para o momento, como nós olhou para o nosso filho._

Ironicamente, EJ tinha apenas oito meses mais novo do que o JJ, que felizmente esperou para se juntar a nós até que Bella e eu voltar de nossa lua de mel, mas não é assim, felizmente para Rosalie. Ela tinha um trabalho muito duro com JJ e ele nasceu em 4 de fevereiro, uma semana depois que era devido. Ela e Emmett decidiu que eles foram feitos e depois que JJ e EJ estar tão perto em idade foram imediatamente inseparáveis. A partir do momento que eles estavam em fraldas dos meninos e de Kate e Garrett filha, Makenna, eram como os três mosqueteiros, para o desespero do filho mais novo, Mateus da Monroe.

Surpreendentemente, Bella ficou grávida novamente apenas alguns meses depois de EJ nasceu, ela disse que era algo sobre um conto da carochinha e não ser capaz de engravidar enquanto estivesse amamentando. Ela assustou, e eu disse-lhe para se lembrar que eu queria ter o maior número de crianças possível com ela e ela finalmente veio a aceitá-la, mas estava nervoso sobre ter duas crianças com menos de um ano de idade.

Gêmeos irlandeses. Assim como Emmett e I.

Mas quando ela tinha apenas sete semanas, juntamente ela abortou e não teríamos nosso próprio conjunto de gêmeos irlandeses. Ela estava desapontado, e ela levou um tempo para superar isso. Eu disse a ela que só poderia continuar tentando. Mas depois de mais oito meses de tentativas, ela começou a pensar que não seria capaz de ter um outro após o aborto. Eu lhe disse que estava feliz com os dois, mas eu sabia que ela estava queria mais um.

Ao longo de Ação de Graças daquele ano fizemos uma viagem para as Bahamas, só nós dois, como uma recompensa por trabalhar tão duro com a primeira campanha de Jasper para a Governadoria e uma pausa de nossas vidas ocupadas com uma criança de quatro anos e um ano de idade. Ele também era uma espécie de segunda lua de mel, e trouxe de volta uma lembrança.

O mês de agosto seguinte recebemos uma outra menina para a nossa família. Elizabeth May Cullen parecia com sua mãe com os olhos cor de chocolate e cabelo cor de mogno com um tom de bronze na mesma. Chamamos ela depois de minha avó. Mas Ellie, como a chamava, estava impaciente desde o dia em que ela nasceu. Ela veio rápido, no meio da noite, e eu quase não consegui Bella ao hospital a tempo. Ela era o nosso pequeno fogo de artifício. Ela tinha raia de fogo de Bella e minha teimosia que mostrou através de vez em quando. Ele foi ainda mais aparente agora que ela era a idade obstinada de três anos e meio.

_E é melhor você não se esqueça da meia.__Ela iria lembrá-lo._

Eu ri quando eu pensei sobre nossos três filhos. Eles eram tão diferentes e tão iguais ao mesmo tempo. Harper foi como sempre, calmo e carinhoso, muito mesmo a irmã mais velha de seu irmão mais novo e uma irmã. EJ era um típico garoto e gostava de dar nos nervos de suas irmãs, mas ele também era contemplativo e pouco choca como eu. Ellie foi a bola de fogo. Mas todos eles tinham o nosso senso de humor e eu adorava passar cada segundo livre que eu tive com eles. Era a única coisa que eu iria lutar com mais quando eu estava fora em DC

Eu virei a esquina para o foyer e encontrou Harper saltando na frente da porta e Buddy abanando o rabo. Temos o husky há dois anos e ele só parecia apropriado que nós chamá-lo de amigo. Ele era um cão corajoso, mas muito bem com as crianças e um bom cão de guarda.

Abri a porta para encontrar Rosalie e Emmett vestido com esmero, do outro lado com a sua tripulação.

Riley pulou e me deu um high five e uma saudação rápida "Oi tio Edward" e tirou mais provável para a nossa sala de recreação.

Harper e Bree já estavam rindo sobre algo e JJ praticamente correu entre as minhas pernas para ir encontrar EJ.

Rosalie apenas balançou a cabeça e riu Emmett.

"Você ainda não está pronto E, nós temos que sair em uma hora?" Emmett ironicamente me repreendeu.

"Bella ainda está ficando pronto, ela ainda está doente. Venha tomar um drinque eu vou ver como ela está."

"Sick né?" Rosalie levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Ela está doente no trabalho para as últimas semanas também. Você acha que ela é muito _doente_ Edward. " Rose me deu um olhar compreensivo.

"O que você está falando?"

Rosalie bufou. "Edward, realmente, você tem três filhos e você não pegou os sinais. Mesmo que eu tenho."

Ela estava dizendo que eu pensei que ela estava dizendo? Será que ela acha que Bella estava grávida?

"Isso não é possível." Eu balancei minha cabeça com o pensamento. Bella estava a tomar a pílula e mesmo quando ela trocou de controle de natalidade em novembro, fez questão de usar ...

"Oh merda". Eu murmurei enquanto eu imediatamente pensei sobre a nossa noite de encontro eleitoral no banheiro eo que ela me disse mais cedo.

"Uh huh. É melhor ir ver como ela."

"Foda-se". Eu corri de volta pelo corredor e minha mente começou a corrida.

_Não é à toa que ela estava no banheiro por tanto tempo._

Será que eu quero outro filho?

Com Bella, sempre. Mas este não era o melhor momento. Eu iria começar meu primeiro mandato como senador e já estava preocupado sobre como cuidar de nossa prole, quando eu tinha ido embora durante a semana. Ela finalmente tinha voltado a trabalhar em tempo integral, agora que Ellie estava na pré-escola e EJ estava no jardim de infância. Ela adorava trabalhar na CARE e assumiu o cargo de co-diretor da fundação com Rosalie quando minha mãe se aposentou no ano passado.

Eu odiava a idéia de deixá-la sozinha de qualquer maneira e se tivéssemos um outro bebê a caminho ... Cristo como é que ela conseguiu, com quatro filhos e ... merda. Já para não falar que eu sou 40 anos de idade por causa de Cristo!

Eu balancei minha cabeça pensando em como ir sobre isso quando eu finalmente bateu na porta novamente. Eu ouvi Bella resmungar do outro lado.

"Amor, você por favor deixe-me entrar?" Pedi a ela. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava pirando com isso, se fosse de fato como Rosalie sugeriu. Tínhamos decidido depois de Ellie que estavam contentes com a nossa família de cinco.

Finalmente ela abriu a porta e eu podia ver seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, provavelmente a partir de vomitar, e seu rosto estava pálido. Ela ainda estava linda embora e eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e puxou-a para mim. Ela estava vestida apenas de sutiã e calcinha, obviamente, não ter feito muito longe, enquanto ela se preparava.

"Bella, você vai me dizer o que há de errado? Acho que sei, mas eu preciso de você para me dizer." Eu disse enquanto abraçava a mim.

Ela suspirou e colocou a cabeça no meu peito e, em seguida, bateu a cabeça contra mim e resmungou. Parecia algo como "malditos sexo de cabelos, Adonis de olhos verdes", como ela me na nossa noite de núpcias chamado. Mais tarde vim a descobrir que era algo que ela pensava de mim com freqüência desde que nos conhecemos e eu sorri presunçosamente com o pensamento.

_Mas, agora, definitivamente não era o momento de ser rindo ou agindo presunçoso._

"Bella, amor?"

"Edward, eu acho que poderia ser ..." Ela parou. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo." Ouvi-a murmurar baixinho.

Desta vez, não pude conter minha risada. "Amor, você fazer um teste? Quer dizer que você não pode ter certeza até que você é?"

Ela suspirou novamente. "Não, eu não fazer um teste, mas eu acho que eu sei direito? Quero dizer esta é a quinta vez que isso aconteceu comigo. Deus, e você está indo para DC e eu só começou a voltar em tempo integral na CARE ... para não falar que eu sou malditos 37 anos de idade, eu provavelmente nunca vai perder o peso do bebê neste momento! " Ela começou reclamando.

Eu podia ver o que era aquilo. Eu tinha lidado com isso antes. Este foi hormônios da gravidez chutando e tirando como uma diligência em fuga. Tempo para segurar os cavalos.

"Bella olhe para mim." Eu inclinou a cabeça para cima e ela finalmente trouxe seus olhos para mim. "Você é tão bonito hoje como o primeiro dia em que te conheci, ainda mais porque você ter levado meus filhos. E eu vou adorar este tanto quanto os outros. E eu sempre vou te amar e estar aqui para você. Mesmo se eu estou em DC Eu vou voltar para casa cada vez que é possível. "

"Oh, Edward." Seu lábio começou a tremer e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e me inclinei para beijá-la levemente nos lábios.

"Você sabe que o amor, o que me lembra da primeira posse de Jasper."

Ela fungou. "Ah, sim, como é isso."

"Você não se lembra, foi quando descobriu que estava grávida com Ellie."

"Eu me lembro. Oh meu Deus, isso é tão louco!" Ela sorriu em seguida.

_Hormonas típicas, uma extremidade do espectro para o outro._

"Embora eu tenho que admitir, eu meio que espero que este é um menino. Que eu a amo muito, mas eu não sei se eu posso lidar com outro Ellie."

Bella riu e eu não podia deixar de se juntar a ela. Ellie foi um desafio, não havia como fugir disto. Mas ela era nossa e nós a amávamos. Seus traços veio de nós e nós reconhecemos plenamente.

Ela suspirou novamente. "Ok, você quer ficar aqui comigo."

"Eu acho que pode ser o que nos trouxe problemas para começar." Eu disse provocando.

"Oh meu Deus, a noite da eleição!" Ela bateu a mão na testa. "Eu sou um idiota!"

"Se isso faz você se sentir melhor amor, eu gosto de ser um idiota com você e já estou animado." Beijei-a novamente. "Você tem um teste aqui?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Por que você não levá-la enquanto tomo banho, e então nós podemos esperar juntos?"

Ela soltou um suspiro. "Ok".

Eu estava finalmente capaz de saltar no chuveiro rapidamente e minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu corria-los pelo meu cabelo.

Outro bebê.

Jesus Cristo. Eu estava finalmente se acostumar à forma como as coisas eram.

Mas eu não estava mentindo. Eu estava animado. Eu adorava ser pai. E eu amei grávida Bella. Eu tive que admitir que fiquei cara típica e eu realmente amei Bella grávida, porque ela queria o tempo todo maldito.

_Jesus idiota, você é realmente tão estúpido como disse Rosalie.__Pense em como ela tem sido desde a eleição e ficar doente nas últimas semanas._

Eu balancei minha cabeça e desligou a água e saiu para secar. Bella estava lá com uma coisa pouco plástico na mão, mordendo o lábio.

"Então?"

"Eu não olhei ainda. Que eu queria fazer isso juntos."

"Ok". Fui até lá e passei meus braços em torno dela. "Que tal na contagem de três?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu a beijei no rosto e, em seguida, começou a contar.

"One".

"Dois".

"Três". Ela terminou e levantou-se.

Lá na pequena janela eram duas linhas.

Grávida.

Eu girei em torno dela e beijou-a com força e, em seguida, a sufocou com um abraço. Eu podia sentir seu eu e umidade contra meu peito agarrando.

"Nós vamos ter um bebê." Eu sussurrei.

"Yeah". Ela fungou.

"Você está bem amor?"

"Yeah". Ela disse que com mais determinação neste momento.

Eu só segurei por um momento até que finalmente se separou e deu-lhe um beijo ardente. Ela sorriu para mim enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

"Nós vamos ficar bem. Enquanto nosso bebê não tem uma mãe para você, tudo vai ser ótimo." Eu sorri para ela e beijou-a na testa.

"Yeah. Okay. Obrigada." Ela me abraçou novamente e finalmente saí e deixá-la terminar de me arrumar no banheiro, me vesti rapidamente no meu smoking.

No momento em que foi feito mudando Eu estava nas nuvens. Eu ia ser pai de novo e eu não podia esperar para contar a minha família.

Saí da sala como os nossos assistentes chegou a assistir a todas as crianças. Temos dois deles, tanto para os nossos clãs e dirigi-los para a sala de recreação, onde todas as crianças estavam brincando.

Entrei na cozinha, onde Emmett e Rosalie estavam tomando uma bebida e Ellie veio pulando em apenas então.

"Papai, os meninos não me deixa jogar no Wii." Ela cruzou os braços e fez beicinho.

Eu a peguei e coloquei sobre o bar e seus cachos castanhos saltou à luz.

"Ellie, dizer-lhes que, se eles não deixá-lo jogar, então eles não vão conseguir ir para o tio do Jasper para o futebol na próxima semana." Beijei-a no rosto e definir as costas para baixo e ela decolou como um tiro supostamente colocar seu irmão e primos em seus lugares.

"Ela é uma pergunta difícil." Rosalie levantou a sobrancelha para mim enquanto bebia seu copo de vinho.

"Você não tem idéia." Eu balancei a cabeça para eles e todos nós rimos.

"Então, encontrar alguma coisa quando você foi para o quarto?" Emmett perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso.

Assim como eu estava prestes a falar eu peguei um vislumbre de algo com o canto do meu olho. Bella entrou em usar o vestido de seda marfim e eu só olhava para ela estupefato.

Ela parecia magnífico. Tão bela como o dia em que a conheci. E mesmo que ela estava doente antes, eu já podia ver o brilho sobre o que ela tomou quando estava grávida.

Ela aproximou-se e colocou o braço em volta de mim e me beijou na bochecha e eu a puxei para mais perto e beijou o topo de sua cabeça e descansou a mão sobre o estômago.

"Eu tomo isso como um sim." Rosalie disse calmamente em sua bebida e tiro Emmett um olhar.

"Sim. Rosalie você estava certo." Bella disse com um suspiro. Eu achava que já tinha discutido isso no trabalho.

"Eu geralmente sou". Ela brincou. Emmett bufou e ela bateu-lhe na parte de trás da cabeça e todos nós começamos a rir de novo.

Nós dissemos adeus para as crianças e subiu na limusine para a longa viagem de uma hora para Olympia para o baile inaugural. Decidimos não ficar no Olympia, basta ter um motorista nos levar de e para casa naquela noite. Rose e Emmett iria ficar na propriedade, em seguida, uma vez que as crianças estariam todos na cama no momento em que voltamos.

Bella virou-se um pouco de verde, como a limusine parou e começou e eu me senti mal por ela.

"Então, quanto tempo você acha que é?" Rosalie perguntou.

Eu olhei para ela e lhe deu um sorriso torto. "Bem, eu diria que cerca de nove semanas não você Bella?"

"Ah, então você sabe quando isso aconteceu?" Rosalie brincou.

Bella deu um tapa no meu braço e me encarou. Então ela olhou para Rose e apenas balançou a cabeça. "Sim. Nós fazemos. Direito _senador_ . " Ela enfatizou.

Rosalie e Emmett começou a rir e eu sabia que isso era provavelmente vai ser a conversa da noite e, provavelmente, para o resto da nossa vida. O mais novo membro da nossa família seria provavelmente nosso "bebê da eleição."

"Bem, nós pensamos que foi feito, mas estou animado com isso." Agarrei a mão de Bella e beijou-a e ela sorriu para mim.

O resto da viagem foi gasto rindo e contando histórias e simplesmente desfrutar de algum tempo adulto longe das crianças.

Nós saímos da limusine no Capitólio e eu dei Bella um beijo na bochecha antes de ajudá-la. Tecemos nosso caminho através da multidão de jornalistas para o salão principal onde o evento estava sendo realizado. Olhamos em volta para os meus pais e Charlie e Renee, uma vez que sabia que Jasper e Alice eram provavelmente ocupado mistura.

Alice tinha tomado a seu papel de primeira-dama de Washington esforço também. Eu sabia que ela faria. Para todos os seus excitabilidade pessoas em todo o estado não poderia deixar de amar o pequeno duende. Ela ainda teve sua boutique, mas contratou um gerente para executá-lo e, na maior parte não passado algum tempo lá. Ela principalmente focada na defesa de mulheres e as questões das crianças e, muitas vezes trabalhou em cooperação com a Fundação CARE.

Ela e Jasper se mudou para Olympia e na mansão do Governador, há quatro anos, quando ele foi eleito para seu primeiro mandato. Ficamos muito desapontados que eles não seriam mais perto de nós, em Seattle, mas sabíamos que era mais fácil do que Jasper pendulares todos os dias com as longas horas que ele iria colocar como governador. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Kate e Angela ainda arranjou tempo para reunir uma vez por semana, em Tacoma para o jantar. Foi "noite da mãe" seu quando chegaram para jantar com apenas as meninas e fugir para uma noite. Embora a cinco deles, muitas vezes chamou muita atenção, e eles tiveram que começar a visitar apenas um ou dois dos mesmos restaurantes, onde eles poderiam ter alguma privacidade.

Eu caminhava pela área de recepção com a mão de Bella na minha e eu ainda não conseguia superar o sentimento de todos os olhos em nós. Eu sabia que era ela, todo mundo estava hipnotizado por ela. Finalmente eu percebi que meus pais conversando com Charlie e Renee e Emily e Sam e fizemos o nosso caminho.

Meus pais tinham levado a aposentadoria muito bem. Eles compraram um grande centro de condomínio, quando eles se mudaram para fora da propriedade e nos mudamos há seis meses. Eles planejavam viajar muito e não queria que a manutenção de uma casa. Minha mãe e meu pai também queria estar perto da CARE e da empresa quando eles estavam na cidade para o pouco de trabalho que continuou a fazer. Eu sabia que nenhum deles jamais _totalmente_ aposentar.

Eu caminhava para cima e apertou a mão do meu pai e deu um abraço em minha mãe.

"Edward, Bella, como foi Vancouver?" Perguntei ao meu pai. Era incrível o quanto mais relaxado ele era agora que ele foi feito com seus mandatos. Meus pais eram ambos bronzeado de sua recente viagem ao México e seus cabelos prateados brilhavam contra sua pele.

"Foi muito bom." Eu pisquei para Bella e ela sorriu e corou um pouco. Um traço que ela ainda não havia derramado, mesmo com todo o nosso tempo na campanha eleitoral. Eu adorei.

"Esme, Carlisle é bom te ver, como foi o México?" Ela deu a ambos um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

Em seguida, procedeu-se a cumprimentar seus pais e Emily e Sam que fez a viagem a Olímpia para a inauguração. Renee tinha se aposentou e foi, naturalmente, buscar seus últimos tempos loucos, sua mais nova aventura de ser leitura de tarô. Charlie ainda trabalhava para a polícia em regime de tempo parcial e ajudou com quaisquer grandes investigações, que obviamente eram poucos e distantes entre si em Forks. Mas ele e Phil tinha permanecido amigos e Phil abriu o seu próprio serviço de detetive particular e Charlie se envolveu em ajudá-lo com isso também.

Eu poderia dizer que eu tinha um sorriso de queijo na minha cara o tempo todo que cumprimentou todos eles e minha mãe olhos Bella e eu desconfiado.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Vocês dois olhar ... diferente?" Perguntei à minha mãe.

"Por que você diz isso?" Eu sorri maliciosamente e Rosalie riu.

Renee estava lá e bateu os lábios com um olhar compreensivo no rosto. "Sim, Esme, eu acredito que você está certo ... Estou achando que pode ter outro neto a caminho?"

_Droga Renee e intuição de sua mãe._

O sorriso no meu rosto instantaneamente cresceu mais amplo e Bella arregalou os olhos e Rosalie e Emmett começando rindo.

"Sim, _senador_ , eu ouvi vocês dois levaram para celebrar a eleição muito a sério. " Emmett uivou.

Eu lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de forma discreta e minha mãe atirou-nos um olhar como "sério que vocês dois _ainda_ agir como você é dez. "

Mas ela estava muito focada no novo tema em questão. "Edward?" Ela levantou a sobrancelha para mim.

Puxei Bella para o meu lado e colocou o braço em volta da cintura dela.

"Bem, mamãe ... não foi planejado, mas parece que haverá outra pequena Cullen correndo por aí."

Minha mãe gritou e deu-nos tanto outro abraço e começou a saltar de excitação. Não importava que estávamos no meio do Capitólio ou a participar de um evento formal, ela tocou em uma avó alto e eu sabia que não havia contendo ela.

"Oooh, outro neto, Carlisle você não está animado!" Ela juntou as mãos na frente do rosto e tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Meu pai apenas revirou os olhos e riu para ela.

"Parabéns". Ele disse com um sorriso e Charlie e Renee e Emily e Sam imediatamente seguido o exemplo.

"O que está todo mundo tão animado sobre aqui?" Jasper comentou que ele e Alice caminhou até nós.

Eu virei para ele e deu-lhe o homem abraço com o tapinha nas costas.

"Governador, parabéns mais uma vez, é bom ver você." Eu brinquei. Ele e eu tinha consultado várias vezes ao longo dos últimos anos e cresceu muito próximo, estando em posições semelhantes com o funcionamento de um cargo público e ele realmente segurando um.

"Senador, eu posso dizer o mesmo para você neste momento." Eu sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Eu podia ver Alice olhando em volta para os rostos do nosso grupo e da emoção que irradia da minha mãe e Renee era quase palpável. Olhei para Rosalie e Emmett e eu podia vê-los sorrindo. Era como uma contagem regressiva para a explosão de todos nós sabíamos que estava chegando.

Alice nos deu um abraço e cumprimentou todos os outros no grupo. Ela parecia sensacional, como sempre, em um moderno vestido metálico procurando. Ela olhou para trás e para a frente de nós quando, finalmente, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Você está grávida!" Ela gritou.

"Alice!" Bella sussurrou.

"Sim. Eu vou ter outro sobrinho ou sobrinha!" Ela bateu palmas alegremente e começou a perguntas rápidas fogo em nós. Todo o grupo explodiu imediatamente em perguntas, então.

Finalmente, depois de responder a todos eles que nós não sabemos ao certo quando Bella era devido, _mesmo que ela e eu poderia identificar o momento exato da concepção_ , nós pensamos que era cerca de dois meses junto e que só descobri hoje. Ela ainda precisava ir ao médico para ser verificado, mas estávamos quase certeza de que era oficial, considerando todos os sinais e os testes.

_Sem mencionar o fato de que tínhamos feito isso algumas vezes antes._

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para os nossos lugares para o jantar e, finalmente, a sobremesa. Todos em nossa mesa estava rindo e brincando e curtindo a noite.

Por fim, a parcela de bola o evento começou ea orquestra começou a tocar. A melodia familiar realizada pelo corredor e levantei-me e agarrou a mão de Bella.

"Dance with me amar." Eu olhei para ela e ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça como a orquestra tocou o nosso Frank Sinatra sintonia.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o centro da pista de dança e eu podia sentir os olhos e as câmeras em nós. Eu não notá-los, no entanto, porque eu só conseguia olhar para o anjo na minha frente.

"O que você está pensando bonita? Você parece estar pensando em alguma coisa. Você não está feliz com o bebê?"

Ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça no meu peito. "Estou animado, mas ... quatro filhos Edward? Eu estava pensando sobre o fato de que eu finalmente consegui Ellie a tal ponto que ela é independente e você está deixando para DC na próxima semana. Quer dizer, você acha que pode fazer isso? Talvez devêssemos ir para DC com você? "

"Amor, você iria querer se mudar para DC? Todos os seus amigos e familiares estão aqui e mesmo que eu vou sentir sua falta todos como um louco, eu vou estar em casa todo fim de semana."

"Eu sei, é apenas, vai ser tão duro com você foi, especialmente com um novo bebê." Ela sussurrou com medo e eu a abracei perto de mim. Eu odiava o fato de eu ser um senador estava indo para me manter longe deles. Eu tinha perguntado muitas vezes como bem se não seria mais fácil tê-los em DC comigo. Eu odiava a idéia de estar ausente por tantas coisas em suas vidas. Quando meu pai foi eleito pela primeira vez, Emmett e eu éramos dezesseis e quinze anos, respectivamente, podemos apreciar o que ele estava fazendo. Mas como eu ia dizer Harper um dia porque eu não estava em suas reunião da ginástica, ou Ellie porque eu não estava em seu recital de dança, ou EJ por isso que eu não estava no seu jogo.

E agora com um bebê a caminho eu comecei a me perguntar se Bella não estava certo.

"Você está realmente considerando isso?" Eu tinha originalmente queria tê-los vir comigo, mas depois começamos a discutir as escolas e ter família por perto e trabalho de Bella que decidiu contra ela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça quando ela mordeu o lábio.

"Ok". Eu disse e abraçou-a com mais força. "Mas só para você saber, eu não estou nada preocupado com isso. Você é uma mãe fantástica e a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci. Nós seremos capazes de fazê-lo de qualquer maneira."

Ela derreteu em meu abraço ea música mudou. Eu dei-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e sem querer colocar a mão sobre a barriga e se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Nós vamos passar por isso juntos." Ela assentiu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e eu só gostava segurando-a em meus braços.

Dançamos um pouco mais e fez as rondas conversando com dirigentes do partido e outras pessoas importantes no atendimento. Bella ainda mais chamou a atenção como as pessoas estavam simplesmente cativado por ela. Eu adorava assistir quando ela cumprimentou funcionários do partido e deputados estaduais.

Finalmente, à meia-noite estávamos prontos para fazer a nossa saída e Emmett caminhou ao meu lado enquanto eu pegava o casaco de Bella para ela.

"Bem bro, parece que vocês dois são o assunto da cidade?"

"O que você está falando?" Olhei para ele de forma estranha.

"Sua pequena demonstração pública de afeto tem todos os repórteres neste lugar em uma emoção." Eu gemia.

Merda. Eu sabia que Bella estava bem em contar nossas famílias, mas ela definitivamente não gostaria de fazer um anúncio público esta noite.

"Droga. Quantos estão lá fora?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Big brother Oh, se você soubesse?" Ele riu. "Desde que vocês dois são como os Kennedys de Washington há toda uma multidão deles". Eu sabia que Emmett estava ficando um chute de fora dessa.

Eu andava para cima e ajudou Bella em seu casaco e ela olhou para mim. "O que há de errado?"

"Deus. Aparentemente, nunca teremos qualquer privacidade daqui para frente porque a imprensa já está especulando que você pode estar grávida."

Ela suspirou e olhou para Rosalie que apenas balançou a cabeça. De repente, ela pegou minha mão e foi para a porta.

"Onde você está indo?"

"Bem, só há uma maneira de enfrentar isso. Na cabeça, vamos lá senador, parece que o drama não pára com você." Ela parecia estar brincando, mas eu esperava que ela não estava louco. O aumento da cobertura da nossa família imprensa não era algo que ela apreciava em minha corrida para o escritório.

Nós saímos da porta para fazer o nosso caminho para a limusine e foram imediatamente cercado por um grupo de repórteres e fotógrafos.

" _É verdade que você e sua esposa estão esperando senador? "_

" _Quando é que devido a Sra. Cullen? "_

" _Você sabe o que você está tendo? "_

" _Você já escolheu um nome? "_

Emmett e Rosalie entraram no limo tão rapidamente quanto possível e eu segurei a porta aberta para Bella, mas de repente parou.

"Bella o que você está fazendo?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Enfrentar o chefe do drama sobre como sempre." Ela disse que ela me lançou um olhar confiante, que eu já tinha visto muitas vezes.

Ela virou-se para os repórteres e deu-lhes a sua assinatura sorriso de tirar o fôlego. "Obrigado por seu interesse, e sim, o senador e eu estamos esperando, nós só descobri hoje e estamos muito entusiasmados. Nós não sabemos o que estamos a ter ou ter um nome escolhido para fora, mas eu só posso esperar que será filho de outro senador, dois de cada um, você não acha. " Ela piscou e deu-lhes uma pequena onda e depois se virou e me deu um beijo forte e subiu no carro.

Fiquei maravilhado com a sua tenacidade, mais uma vez e apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Bem, eu acho que cuida de então. Tenha uma boa noite." Eu dei-lhes o meu sorriso patenteado e subiu no carro atrás dela.

"Que diabos foi isso?" Eu perguntei uma vez que estavam situados.

"Oh Edward, você já deveria saber que eu não gosto de postura ou meias palavras." Eu ri, que foi definitivamente verdade.

Olhei para Rose e Emmett, que estavam no fundo de sua própria conversa e se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu sei, é uma das coisas que eu amo sobre o que você mais, desde a primeira noite que nos conhecemos, você sabe que eu amo de fogo Bella." Beijei-a abaixo da orelha e sentiu tremer.

"Você Sr. Cullen, estão apenas tentando ter sorte, que é o que nos colocou nesta posição, para começar." Ela cutucou meu peito, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava me provocando.

"Se bem me lembro a Sra. Cullen, era a sua ideia para aliviar um pouco a tensão ... ... mas eu tenho que dizer que estou ansioso para os próximos sete meses, eu gosto de Bella grávida." Beijei-a novamente e ela suspirou.

"Como se você tivesse qualquer problema antes." Ela murmurou em meus lábios com um sorriso.

"Isso é uma coisa ruim?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Nem um pouco." Ela me beijou e eu a puxei para o meu abraço, deleitando-se com o fato de que minha esposa, o amor da minha vida, foi mais uma vez um filho meu.


	7. Chapter 7

Epílogo II

Harper Cullen Montgomery

~ 20 anos depois ~

"Mãe você precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa?" Entrei na cozinha no Estate vendo minha mãe correndo sobre.

"Harps Claro, por que não começar a fazer as batatas de queijo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e pegou um descascador de batatas da gaveta e os outros ingredientes da geladeira.

_Pelo menos as batatas são brandas, estes não devem fazer-me vomitar._

Eu suspirei enquanto eu limpava as batatas mais e mais. Tenho certeza de que minha mãe poderia dizer que havia algo errado comigo. Ela e eu sempre fui assim em sintonia uns com os outros, provavelmente porque era só nós dois por um tempo.

Olhei para a pulseira que pendia no meu pulso e sorriu. Eu nunca conheci meu pai biológico, o meu pai era ... o meu pai. Edward. Eu não poderia mesmo dizer o nome dele, ele era apenas o pai. Eu não me lembro dele me dar o bracelete, mamãe disse que a fez chorar, quando ele fez, porque ele mostrou o quanto significava para ele. Mas conhecendo o meu pai eu não posso imaginá-lo não se sentir dessa maneira. Ele foi o melhor pai que alguém poderia pedir.

Olhei para a pulseira novamente como ressoou contra a lateral da panela enquanto eu estava cortando as batatas para a nossa festa anual de Natal no dia 23 de dezembro. Eu sempre usava-o como uma criança. Quando eu tinha doze anos que não caberia o meu pulso mais com o ataque da puberdade e minha mãe sugeriu que se estendeu. Eu nunca uma das duas coisas que eu sempre usava, a pulseira e meu anel de casamento.

Minha mãe sempre disse que eu levei para ele com tanta facilidade, como era mesmo que ele não era meu pai biológico, ele estava destinado a ser meu pai. Nós temos uma ligação especial, temos desde que eu o conheci.

_E foi por isso que eu estou assustado em dizer-lhe que estou grávida.__Ele vai surtar._

Eu suspirei, mesmo que eu sou 28 anos de idade, e casou-se, e foram casados por um tempo agora, meu pai ainda pensa em mim, como o de dois anos, ele conheceu e é mais superprotetora do que o vovô Charlie, tio Jasper e tio Emmett combinados.

_Porra, como é que eu vou quebrar isso com ele, ele vai querer matar Will._

Eu sei que o seu protecionismo não é totalmente infundada. Eu sei que algo aconteceu antes que meus pais se casaram, quando eles ainda estavam namorando mesmo. Minha mãe me disse que apenas alguns anos atrás, sobre como um amigo do vovô Carlisle estava com ciúmes sobre a cadeira no Senado e por algum motivo a minha mãe. Ela disse que meu pai era um acidente, mas que foi feito para mim e para ela, e desde então ele tem sido extremamente protetor de nós. Mesmo que ele era o único que estava quase morto, ela só agradece a Deus ele não era.

Sempre que alguém menciona o nome do cara ou do incidente, o rosto de meu pai fica pálida e, ao mesmo tempo em que parece que ele poderia matar alguém. É engraçado porque ele realmente não tem um pavio curto, a menos que tenha algo a ver com a sua família. Mesmo Gremme ri com a forma como ele é superprotetor.

Eu terminei as batatas e foi até o fogão para agitar um dos mergulhos que eu pensei sobre o meu Gremme.

Ela tem oitenta e quatro anos agora, e ainda continua forte. Eu nunca poderia dizer vovó Esme quando eu era pequeno, então eu comecei a chamá-la Gremme e ele ficou preso. Agora todo mundo chama Gremme. Ela ainda ajuda na CARE e atende funções para o tio Jasper, mas ela é quase completamente aposentado e adora passar o tempo com seus filhos e netos. Ela é a pessoa mais amorosa e misericordiosa que eu já conheci. Eu sei que ela sente falta de vovô Carlisle muito. Tudo o que fazemos.

Vovô faleceu há quatro anos, com a idade de oitenta e seis. Ele ainda estava em condições de jogar tênis com Gremme, mas mesmo condicionamento físico não conseguiu evitar um acidente vascular cerebral. Meu pai ficou arrasado. Eu sabia como ele estava perto de vovô e toda a nossa família sofreu a perda de nosso patriarca. Gremme ficou forte, porém, dizendo que ela iria se juntar a ele quando era seu tempo.

Foi um grande evento em Washington, o ex-líder da maioria no Senado e CEO da Cullen Enterprises. Houve um enorme memorial no centro de convenções e milhares de pessoas apareceram. Mas eu ainda me lembro de meu pai, estóico e inabalável. Ele nunca chorou por nada. Eu só o vi mesmo rasgar duas vezes na minha vida: o dia em que nos casamos e no dia do funeral do avô.

Mas naquela noite, Will e eu fiquei no Estate, eo meu quarto estava acima de meus pais. Eu podia ouvi-lo chorando e minha mãe confortando-o. Foi a única vez que ouvi qualquer coisa do tipo e isso fez meu coração doer. Mas ele nunca deixou qualquer um de nós vê-lo, nunca o líder da minoria no Senado forte que ele era.

Eu sempre o admirei por seus princípios, ele eo avô. Ele era o líder da minoria, porque os republicanos realizada no Senado, quando ele estava no escritório. E mesmo que ele poderia ter ficado no cargo por tantos termos como ele queria, porque ele era muito popular em Washington, ele decidiu de antemão que dois ia ser isso. Em seguida, ele finalmente conseguiu o Congresso a aprovar limites de prazo e dois era o limite de qualquer maneira para o Senado. Eu acho que ela também tinha algo a ver com o incidente com o ex-amigo de meu avô, mas eu nunca confirmou isso.

Ainda me lembro do dia em que se mudou de volta a partir de DC Meus pais eram ambos animado, eles gostaram DC e sempre fez tão bem, mas ia ser bom estar de volta com toda a família.

Depois que minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida do meu irmão, eles decidiram levar todos nós a DC com eles, ao invés de ter o meu pai trajeto de volta para Seattle, em fins de semana. Gremme insistiu que eles se movem para DC também. Gremme e vovô não tinha vendido sua casa em Washington DC, no entanto, assim que meus pais compraram uma nova casa em DC e manteve o Estate-se no nosso tempo de volta em Seattle, quando não estavam na escola. Gremme eo avô ajudou a minha mãe, com os quatro de nós, o que é inacreditável para mim, e avô ajudou a escrever as contas e obter a legislação aprovada. Ele disse que era a maior diversão que ele teve nos últimos anos e eles ainda eram capazes de viajar sempre que eles queriam.

Mas após o primeiro mandato do meu pai, meus pais se mudaram de volta para Seattle. Eles queriam ir para a escola aqui e eles queriam que nós estar mais perto de nossos primos, agora que estávamos todos na escola. Bem, eu estava na escola por esse ponto, mas ele estava em casa e eles eram tão feliz por estar de volta.

Vovô Charlie e Renee avó, tio Emmett e tia Rose, e, claro, o tio Jasper e tia Alice estavam todos tão animado. Charlie vovô e vovó Renée foram ainda aposentado, mas decidiu se mudar para Seattle, quando todos voltaram. Meu Tio Sam e tia Emily, infelizmente, se divorciaram em torno desse tempo e Emily mudou para a cidade para começar seu novo trabalho como pediatra no Infantil de Seattle. Vovó e Vovô mudou-se com ela e estar mais perto de todos os seus filhos. Nós ainda viu o Tio Sam de vez em quando, mas quando Emily abriu com a ajuda da minha mãe e de tia Rose, tia Alice e Kate e Angela, Emily encontrou um novo homem que era muito menos controle e bom para seus filhos. Avery não demorou para seu padrasto Jack tão bem, é claro, porque ela era uma rainha do drama como seu pai e um adolescente na época. Inferno, eu era um adolescente muito, ela era apenas um ano mais velho do que eu. Mas eu nunca conseguia entender por que ela o odiava tanto. Mais tarde, eu acho que ela veio a perceber o quanto sua mãe era mais feliz, e agora ela é um médico bem e vive no Arizona.

Eu ri-me como eu agitou o mergulho e pensei sobre algumas das tentativas da minha avó na cozinha. Minha mãe olhou para mim naquele momento.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou olhando intrigado.

"Nada. Estava pensando sobre o tempo avó Renee tentou fazer o gumbo".

Minha mãe começou a rir e nós não poderíamos deixar de continuar. Vovó Renee foi um desastre na cozinha, o senhor sabe onde minha mãe e tia Emily tem suas habilidades culiná ainda estava em coisas malucas e estava sempre tentando coisas novas. Seu mais recente foi crescendo um jardim de ervas e crianças provocou a minha mãe que ela provavelmente crescente pote em seu jardim, e nem sequer sabem disso.

Minha mãe sempre riu e disse o quão engraçado seria se que fez isso para os papéis. Louco do senador Cullen mãe-de-lei pegou o cultivo de maconha.

Pensando sobre minha avó Renee Forks e me fez pensar sobre a minha avó Clearwater. Eu mal a conhecia realmente, ou Tia Leah ou meu primo Quil. Todos eles enviaram cartas de vez em quando, mas eles parecem mais como amigos distantes do que a família real.

Tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, eu era uma Cullen por completo. Meu nome era Harper Ray Cullen, bem, agora Harper Cullen Montgomery. Eu nunca pensei em mim como um Clearwater. Meus pais mudei meu nome quando eu tinha dois anos e não tenho memória de meu pai biológico, obviamente. Eu ainda estava no útero, quando ele morreu. A única razão que eu já suspeitava que eu era diferente dos meus irmãos e irmãs era porque eu parecia um pouco diferente. Todos eles tinham a pele clara e um tom castanho avermelhado para o cabelo como o meu pai. Eu tinha a pele mais avermelhado e cabelo castanho mais escuro do que minha mãe e covinhas.

Então, um dia, quando eu tinha onze anos eu perguntei a minha mãe por que eu estava diferente. Ainda me lembro daquele momento claramente ...

_Era tarde da noite, e eu deveria ter ido para a cama uma hora antes.__Mas eu fiquei pensando sobre como meus amigos parecia seus irmãos e irmãs e os pais ainda não se parecia nada com a minha ou meu pai._

_Decidi ver se meus pais foram para cima e na ponta dos pés pelo corredor até seu quarto._

" _mamãe ".__Bati na porta do quarto de minha mãe no DC e encontrei minha leitura mãe na cama e meu pai deitado com meus dois anos irmão Rogan.__Ele estava doente e por algum motivo a única coisa que já acalmou foi a mentir sobre o peito do meu pai.__Mamãe disse que ajudou a todos nós._

" _Sim Harps? "_

" _Posso entrar? "_

" _Claro. "__Ela deu um tapinha na cama ao lado dela.__"O que você está fazendo acordada?"_

_Eu me arrastei até em sua cama entre eles e eu podia ver agora que tanto pai e Rogan estava dormindo.__Mamãe me puxou para perto dela e acariciou meu cabelo.__Ele sempre me senti tão bem, seus dedos rolando através de meus cabelos.__Todo mundo disse que eu parecia com ela.__Eu esperava que isso fosse verdade, ela era a mulher mais bonita do mundo, o meu pai disse-lhe que o tempo todo._

" _O que é Harps erradas? "__Eu sabia que ela poderia dizer que eu estava pensando em alguma coisa, ela sempre me conhecia._

" _Eu só estava ... Eu não sei. "__Eu aconchegou nela e senti meu pai mexer ao meu lado._

" _Hey Harps, o que você está fazendo aqui? "__Ele disse meio grogue quando ele se virou para o lado e colocar Rogan entre nós.__Meu irmão mais novo estendeu e agarrou a camisa dele e depois voltou a dormir._

" _Eu estava pensando ... "Eu parei.__Eu estava estúpido para pensar isso?__É claro que meus pais são os meus pais._

" _Como é que eu não olhar como todos os outros? "__Eu disse com medo e deixou meus olhos._

_Mas antes que eu totalmente olhou para baixo vi meus pais trocam um olhar.__Minha mãe respirou fundo e meu pai colocou sua mão sobre a dela.__Ele acenou para ela e ela continuou acariciando meu cabelo._

_Ela limpou a garganta e, em seguida, me olhou bem nos olhos.__"Harper, lembre-se que quando eu tinha Rogan, minha barriga ficou muito grande."_

_Eu balancei a cabeça.__"Bem, quando eu tinha você na minha barriga que você é o pai sofreu um acidente. Nem seu pai, mas seu pai biológico. Ele morreu antes de você nascer."_

_Eu comecei a chorar e meu lábio tremia.__Meu pai não era o meu verdadeiro pai?__Mas ele era o único pai que eu conhecia e que ele era o melhor pai possível._

_Meu pai se inclinou um pouco e colocou o braço atrás de mim.__Eu olhei para ele com os olhos marejados._

" _Você não é o meu verdadeiro pai? "__Perguntei chorando._

" _Claro que eu sou. sempre serei seu pai. Só porque não temos o mesmo sangue não significa que eu não sou seu pai ... "__Ele pensou por um momento e minha cabeça parecia que estava girando.__"Harps me lembro de me chamar Bud quando você era pequeno?"_

_Eu balancei a cabeça._

" _Você vê, eu conheci sua mãe quando ainda era muito pequena, com menos de Rogan ... e eu imediatamente caiu no amor com ambos. "__Ele me apertou e eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso._

" _Você começou a me chamar Bud, porque você não podia dizer meu nome. Mas depois de um tempo você me chamou de papai, porque isso é o que eu era. sempre fui você Pai, desde a primeira vez que nos conhecemos. "__Ele acariciou o meu cabelo, então também e eu estava preso entre meus pais.__"Mas, então, eu me casei com sua mãe e adotou você, bem, não nessa ordem, e tornou-se oficialmente o seu pai."_

_Eu estava confuso.__Então, eu fui adotado?__"Mas porque é que o meu nome Cullen, então?"__Eu perguntei._

_Mesmo que eu conhecia de crianças na escola que só porque seus pais se casaram eles não mudaram seus nomes._

" _Porque Harper você é um Cullen. Você sempre foi e sempre será. Tanto quanto seus irmãos e irmãs ... talvez até mais. "__Meu pai fez uma pausa por um momento.__"Lembra que eu escolhi você, nós não conseguimos pegar Ellie."__Ele me cutucou e eu riu levemente.__Minha irmã era uma dor._

" _Ok ".__Eu sorri para ele.__"Eu te amo papai."_

" _Eu também te amo Harps ".__E ele me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça._

Alguns anos mais tarde, quando eu era mais velho e tinha uma melhor compreensão da situação, perguntei a minha mãe sobre o meu pai biológico. Ela me levou para o estudo e tirou uma caixa que estava cheio de fotos dele e dela. Ela me contou que eles ficaram juntos por um longo tempo, mais de dez anos a partir do momento que ela tinha dezessete anos. Ela me contou como eles se conheceram e foi para a faculdade juntos e viveu em Portland juntos e que eu era muito parecido com ele. Então ela me contou como ela descobriu que estava grávida no dia em que foi morto por um motorista bêbado, e que ela me criou sozinha até que ela conheceu meu pai. Mas ela me disse que o meu pai me amava desde o momento em que ele me conheceu e que ele realmente era o meu pai para todos os intentos e propósitos.

Sabendo o que sei agora, e estar grávida de oito semanas a mim mesmo, eu não poderia imaginar se algo aconteceu com Will. Foi horrível para pensar. Eu não podia imaginar a dor que minha mãe passou e como era horrível para ela. Mas ela disse que meu pai fez tudo melhor. Eu acreditava nela, ele tinha um jeito de fazer isso, assim como na noite em que me contou sobre o meu pai biológico.

Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, minha mãe me perguntou se eu queria ir para o túmulo com ela. Eu nunca soube que, durante todos aqueles anos, mas no dia de Ação de Graças meus pais sempre ia para Montesano para colocar flores em seu túmulo. Eles sempre nos disseram crianças que estavam recebendo uma vantagem sobre compras de Natal e participação na Black Friday. Mas eu deveria ter pensado melhor, eles odiavam a colocar-se em meio à multidão, quando não tem que e eles nunca teria ido para fazer algo assim.

Em vez disso, uma vez por ano o meu pai ia com a minha mãe para visitar o túmulo de Seth. Eu nunca pensei nele como meu pai. Ele era meu pai biológico, talvez, mas eu levei para chamá-lo de Seth como a minha mãe fez, porque parecia mais fácil. Fui com ela na primeira vez quando eu tinha dezesseis anos e comecei a ir no lugar do meu pai depois disso. Eu não senti nenhuma conexão estar lá, e eu podia ver que ela estava triste, mas depois de todos os anos ela era mais tão triste com a perda de sua jovem vida e que ele não teve a chance de me conhecer. Eu sabia que ela estava completamente e totalmente apaixonada pelo meu pai, eles mostraram isso o tempo todo.

Foi então que eu realmente percebi que meu pai era o meu pai. Eu não tinha qualquer ligação com Seth que não seja sangue. Ele não era meu pai. Mas eu ainda fui com a minha mãe todos os anos, porque ela disse que há muito tempo ela conselheiro do sofrimento lhe disse que ela precisava deixar as coisas, mesmo que ela não se sentia como se estivesse segurando-os dentro Então ela foi, uma vez por ano, e eu fui com ela.

Foi uma das coisas que me fez finalmente escolher minha profissão. Eu podia ver o quanto melhor ela se sente cada vez que ela deixou. Então, quando chegou a hora de aplicar para a faculdade eu só queria ir para uma escola. Eu não poderia imaginar estar longe da minha família e eu queria ir para a escola onde minha mãe foi e onde Bree estava indo.

Eu queria ser um husky e correr para a equipe de cross country U-Dub. Eu gostava de ser capaz de ter meu próprio lugar no campus, mas ser super perto de meus pais e meus avós e tios e tias e primos. Bree e eu éramos companheiros de quarto todos os quatro anos. Nós sempre fomos inseparáveis crescendo e ela era tanto de uma irmã como Ellie.

Bree sempre foi lindo e um dia, quando estávamos andando pelo shopping um olheiro do modelo nos viu e nos deu o cartão dele. Eu não estava interessado. E Bree Bree sendo, todo o fogo e tenacidade como a minha tia Rose quase lhe disse para empurrá-la. Mas quando ele disse a ela o quanto ela poderia fazer por tiro, se ela deu uma chance, ela mudou de começou a meter em modelagem, fazer as coisas para as publicações U-Dub e entretenimento local. Ela tem uma arte e grau de Empresas pela U-Dub e, em seguida, decidiu ir para a NYU para ela Belas Artes Licenciatura.

Em seu primeiro dia em Nova York, ela foi flagrada novamente eo resto é história. Agora ela anda nas passarelas de Paris e Milão e em todo o mundo. Que ela deve, ela é 6'0 de altura e torres sobre o meu quadro de 5'8 e ela tem milho seda cabelo loiro e olhos azuis penetrantes como a minha tia Rose. Ela gosta de viver a vida de solteiro e adoro visitá-la e viver através dela. Mas ela não é fictícia, ela tem planos para começar a sua própria agência de alguns dias e já tem sua mão em uma linha de cuidados da pele e uma linha de perfume.

Sorri quando pensei em Bree, eu não podia esperar para vê-la hoje à noite também. Foi por causa de Bree que eu conheci o Will.

Will Montgomery.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que eu estava casada com ele depois de todo esse tempo.

Eu me lembro do dia que nos conhecemos como se fosse ontem.

_Bree e eu estávamos passeando pelo bem comum na nossa maneira de devolver alguns livros depois semestre do nosso ano de calouro primavera.__Foi um dos primeiros dias de férias de verão então não havia quase ninguém no campus._

_Eu estava prestes a virar na direção da livraria, quando vi um homem lindo com cabelo escuro e uma mandíbula robusta tentando alimentar o medidor pela biblioteca._

" _Santo inferno ".__Bree disse debaixo de sua respiração._

" _Não me diga ".__Eu respondi._

" _Vá falar com ele. "__Ela me cutucou._

" _Não. "_

" _Harps ir falar com ele. "__Ela me empurrou de novo e eu atirei-lhe um olhar._

" _Eu vou começar a fazer um completo idiota fora de mim se não o fizer. "__Ela disse maliciosamente._

" _Tudo bem. "__Eu reclamei, sabendo que ela realmente faria.__Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho até onde ele estava._

" _Merda ".__Eu o ouvi dizer baixinho.__Ele foi o fisting nos bolsos, obviamente, à procura de mudança e ele não tem nenhum._

_Ele estava literalmente lindo, e parecia um pouco mais velho que eu, mas por alguma razão eu tinha o desejo intenso de ir falar com ele, ou ajudá-lo, ou algo assim.__Eu não tinha certeza._

" _Você precisa de alguns setores? "__Eu perguntei quando eu peguei minha carteira.__Eu sempre tive alguns dólares em bairros na mão, porque eu sabia que eu precisava deles para os metros ao redor do campus._

_Ele olhou para cima e, em seguida, apenas os meus olhos castanho-chocolate trancado com seus brilhantes os cinzentos e eu imediatamente congelou.__Ele era lindo, muito mais atraente do que eu pensei que alguns momentos antes.__Seu rosto não era apenas acidentada, mas excepcionalmente bonito, com um pouco de barba em seu queixo.__Ele tinha cílios grossos e seu cabelo era castanho escuro ondulado e apenas a quantidade certa de desleixo na cabeça._

_Ele limpou a garganta e finalmente falou.__"Isso seria ótimo, na verdade, eu não sabia que eles correram estes no horário de verão."_

_Por alguma razão eu tinha que falar com ele.__Eu nunca tinha sido muito ousada com homens, algo Bree sempre mexia mais comigo, mas eu sempre fui um pouco tímido._

" _Sim, eles executá-los durante todo o ano, é um tipo de dor que eu sei. "__Eu disse com um sorriso.__Peguei minha carteira para agarra alguns trimestres._

" _Aqui, quantos você precisa? "__Perguntei ainda capturado em seus olhos.__Ele balançou a cabeça de novo, como ele estava em um nevoeiro e finalmente respondeu._

" _Ah, hum, bem, eu estava esperando para estar aqui todos os dias, mas eu acho que vou ter que ficar algumas horas. "_

" _Todos os dias, por que você estaria aqui todos os dias no horário de verão? "__As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse pensar e eu imediatamente me ele provavelmente acha que você é curioso._

_Mas ele riu e suspirou.__"Infelizmente eu tenho que estudar para o exame de bar, é realmente uma pena que eu tenho que levá-la no verão. Especialmente quando há tão poucos dias agradáveis __em Washington."__Disse ele._

_Uau, ele era mais velho do que eu, provavelmente, pelo menos, seis anos mais velho.__Mas eu não podia se afastar dele.__Eu tinha que ficar lá, é como se meu corpo estava colado ao meu lugar na calçada._

_Pense rápido Harper._

" _Você sabe, não é uma biblioteca pública, na mesma rua da minha casa, você provavelmente poderia ir lá e ficar o dia todo, e não tem estacionamento pago. "_

" _Realmente, "parecia que ele estava pensando em alguma coisa.__"Você está indo para lá também?"__Ele acenou para os meus livros.__Então ele respirou fundo.__"Você poderia me onde é mostrar?"__Ele perguntou parecendo hesitante._

_Meu coração pulou uma batida eo pensamento de levar este homem a uma biblioteca, uma coisa absolutamente chato e sem brilho, estava fazendo meu sangue ferver e minha respiração acelerar._

" _Claro. "__Eu respirei._

" _Grande ".__Ele me ofereceu sua mão em seguida.__"Eu sou Will, Will Montgomery."_

_Eu peguei e uma carga elétrica subiu no meu braço e no meu coração.__Eu podia ver seus olhos se arregalam ao mesmo tempo e eu apenas balancei a cabeça atordoada._

" _Harper Cullen. "_

" _Assim como_ a _Harper Cullen? "__Ele me perguntou e eu olhei para ele com curiosidade._

" _Desculpe, eu sempre ouvi dizer que você estava linda, aparentemente isso é verdade. "__Ele sorriu para mim e meu coração deu cambalhotas no meu peito e eu podia sentir meu rubor subindo no meu pescoço._

_Eu sorri de volta e disse-lhe que gostaria de trazer ao redor do meu carro enquanto Bree não estava à vista.__Eu tinha certeza de que ela me deixou de cuidar de mim mesmo, mas desta vez eu não me importava._

E com isso ele me seguiu até a biblioteca e acabamos almoçando e indo ao cinema e falando para o resto da noite. Eu descobri que ele era neto de um dos maiores doadores para a campanha do meu pai. Ele cresceu em Seattle, mas foi para o leste nos últimos sete anos, alunos de graduação no BU e, em seguida, a faculdade de direito na Universidade de tinha seis anos mais velho do que eu, vinte e cinco anos na época.

Ele estava em casa durante o verão para fazer o exame Bar antes que ele planejava se mudar para DC para trabalhar para um dos Representantes dos EUA de Washington. Nós nos demos bem imediatamente, senti confortável com ele desde que ele era de uma família bastante elevado perfil próprio e meu nunca ser um Cullen _parecia_ perturbá-lo. Ele me disse que queria trabalhar no escritório do meu pai, mas desde que ele estava no último ano de seu último mandato, ele optou por trabalhar em um dos escritórios do representante em seu lugar.

Ele era lindo, engraçado e carinhoso e eu acho que eu me apaixonei por ele a primeira tarde em que estivemos juntos. O resto do verão, ele estudou para o exame bar todos os dias e todas as noites que passamos juntos. Eu descobri que ele queria voltar para Seattle para exercer a advocacia e, eventualmente, para executar para o Senado um dia também.

Infelizmente, quando meu pai descobriu que eu estava namorando e quanto mais velho ele era que ele me jogou uma tampa. Sem mencionar que ele estava preocupado que só iria querer ficar comigo por causa do meu nome de família e ao chegar perto dele e tio Jasper. Felizmente, minha mãe correu interferência e disse-lhe que ela tinha sido dezenove e no amor e que ele precisava para relaxar e confiar em mim. Ela disse pensando, Renee deve ter feito o mesmo com o Charlie quando ela namorou Seth, com base na reação de Charlie quando ele conheceu meu pai.

Suas palavras de despedida foram as mais engraçado, no entanto. _"Só não engravidar."_ Ela me disse com toda a seriedade, uma vez que ela tinha ido para o bastão para mim.

Finalmente, o meu pai aquecido para Will, mas ele ainda não gostava da idéia de sua filhinha estar em um relacionamento adulto. Será que mudou-se para DC depois de tomar o bar e fizemos a coisa de longa distância durante seis longos meses. Mas na primavera de meu segundo ano de faculdade, ele me surpreendeu no meu apartamento com um buquê de flores gigante. Ele decidiu tomar uma posição no Gabinete do Procurador dos EUA em Seattle e estava se movendo de volta em poucas semanas.

Um ano mais tarde, ele propôs e nós decidimos nos casar quando eu terminei a faculdade. Eu tinha vinte e dois anos e ele tinha vinte e oito anos. Meu pai não estava feliz, mas ele mordeu a língua e minha mãe o mantinha no lugar. Não era que ele pensava Will era um cara mau, ele mesmo admitiu isso. Ele só não gosto da idéia de me crescer e ele tinha medo que eu iria desistir de meus sonhos de ser um conselheiro.

Crescer Sempre admirei minha tia Rosa eo trabalho que ela fez na fundação CARE, especificamente com os serviços de aconselhamento de estupro. Eu pensei sobre a faculdade de direito, como meus pais, mas eu não queria que o estresse ou a competitividade. Eu queria ajudar as pessoas de uma maneira diferente. Minha mãe até sugeriu que eu sombra junho Richardson, o terapeuta ela foi para a ocasião. Eu fiz e achei caber minha natureza muito mais do que a lei nunca faria. Minha mãe sempre disse que eu tinha uma natureza muito descontraído como o meu pai biológico, mas ainda um pouco dela e da unidade do meu pai e da competitividade.

Depois de concluir a minha licenciatura em psicologia na U-Dub, eu continuei e recebi o meu mestrado. Eu trabalhava como conselheiro por um tempo, mas depois decidiu trabalhar para a CARE criação de serviços de aconselhamento para as crianças que perderam membros da família. Mesmo que eu nunca conheci meu pai biológico, e meu pai sempre tinha sido o meu pai, eu sabia que havia uma necessidade de terapeutas para as crianças que perderam membros da família, especialmente aqueles que foram empurrados para o sistema de assistência social se o pai que perdeu foi o seu único fornecedor.

Será que sempre me apoiou em tudo o que eu queria fazer, porém. Ambos vieram de famílias ricas e tinha dinheiro, mas meus pais incutiram em mim a necessidade de dar a volta e trabalhar duro, independentemente da quantidade de dinheiro que tínhamos em nossos fundos fiduciários. Eu sabia que eu tive a sorte de crescer em todo o tipo de relações que eu fiz.

Pensando meus pais me fez sorrir. Eu vi minha mãe me atirar um olhar estranho de novo. Ela estava chicoteando acima de geada para ela patenteada bolo de caramelo e eu estava preparando um aperitivo prato de carne e queijo.

É loucura pensar que os pais estão casados há 26 anos. Mãe é cinquenta e sete e meu pai é agora sessenta, mesmo assim eles parecem tão jovem como sempre, já que foram os corredores ávidos e permaneceu ativo com nós, crianças de todos estes anos. Eu sabia que nem sempre foi fácil, especialmente durante o segundo mandato do meu pai no Senado quando ele viajava de volta para Seattle. Mas eles sempre trabalhou por tudo juntos. Às vezes, era bastante cômico na verdade, eu acho que a única pessoa que meu pai sempre temia era a minha mãe, bem, exceto para talvez a tia Rose e Gremme, mas ela poderia colocá-lo em seu lugar mais rápido do que qualquer um.

Quando eu era segundo mandato vinte do papai terminou e ele tornou-se o presidente do partido estadual pelo Partido Democrata em Washington. Ele decidiu ajudar o tio Jasper correr para o banco. Jasper tinha sido governador por 16 anos. Na época, eu acho que a tia Alice queria matá-lo, mas Lily e Tanner estavam na faculdade e sempre foi o sonho de Jasper ser um senador. Ele agora está em seu segundo mandato.

Todo mundo sempre me perguntei se era estranho crescendo em uma família perfil político e alta. Mas nossa família não foi diferente do que qualquer outra pessoa. Tivemos um cão e um quintal e que riam e brincavam e jogavam juntos. Minhas tias e tios e avós nervuras outro e poderia contar histórias e piadas com o melhor deles. A desvantagem estava lidando com a percepção do público.

Ainda fico com um chute para fora de como as mulheres se atiram no meu pai depois de todos esses anos. Minha mãe só ri e vai dizer algo sob sua respiração e meu pai vai rir também. Lembro-me de na escola ter amigos e todos iriam desmaiar sobre ele. Quero dizer a sério, este é o meu pai estamos falando.

EJ não é realmente diferente embora. Meu irmão 25 anos de idade é um cara do meu pai. Ele tem o mesmo cabelo bronze indisciplinado e penetrantes olhos verdes. Ele é meu irmão por isso é estranho pensar nisso, mas eu acho que ele é bastante atraente. Meus pais provocá-lo sobre ser o "solteiro mais cobiçado", em Seattle, aparentemente um título meu pai já teve. Ele é muito bom em não deixá-lo chegar a sua cabeça, mas eu acho que ele tem o seu quinhão de diversão. Mamãe diz que ele é como seu pai, e um dia ele vai encontrar a garota certa e tudo isso vai acabar.

Acho que ele está apenas finalmente vai perceber que ele está apaixonado por Makenna todos esses anos. Eu ri-me com o pensamento.

"O que você está rindo agora?" Minha mãe olhou para cima de glacê do bolo.

"Ah, só de pensar o que vai acontecer quando EJ e JJ percebem que estão no amor com a bela Makenna. Será como o triângulo amoroso de todos os tempos, dois primos, depois a mesma mulher."

Minha mãe riu e revirou os olhos. "Eu sei. Um destes dias todos os três vai perceber isso. Acho EJ tem a trilha interna em que embora. JJ fica com os nervos de Makenna um pouco demais."

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. Meu irmão era muito mais grave como o meu pai e JJ é um bobão como o meu tio Emmett. Todo mundo gosta dele, mas ele pode ser um pouco mais alto, às vezes. É engraçado o quanto EJ é como pai. EJ trabalha com meu pai para o Estado Parte. Formou-se um ano mais cedo e foi para Stanford para graduação e para a faculdade de direito e jogou basquete na Universidade de Stanford como pai. Eles ainda têm os mesmos maneirismos, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e apertando a ponte de seu nariz quando eles estão frustrados.

Minha irmã Ellie, por outro lado, ela é uma obra de arte, mas nós a amamos do mesmo jeito. Gostamos de chamá-la de Ellie maio para irritá-la, mas ela é um fogo de artifício e ela geralmente volta com um comentário espertinho. Ela é incrivelmente inteligente e orientada. Ela também foi para Stanford e jogou vôlei, o que não é tarefa fácil, considerando Stanford tem uma equipe excepcional a cada ano. Ela tem vinte e três anos e foi um Rhodes Scholar Oxford e vivia com o meu grande tio Alistair e tia Genevieve por um tempo na Inglaterra.

Ellie sempre gostei DC a maioria de nós filhos. O resto de nós preferia Seattle, mas DC se encaixa com sua personalidade corajosa e em ritmo acelerado. Ela está trabalhando em seu mestrado em Relações Internacionais e Políticas Públicas em Georgetown. Ela é o político da família. EJ provavelmente vai funcionar para o escritório um dia, mas eu não ficaria surpreso se Ellie passou por algo assim. Ela sempre foi ligado ao hip Jasper e até mesmo internado em seu gabinete no Senado. Eles são muito próximos, apesar de suas personalidades são tão diferentes. Eu acho que é porque ela é uma filha do meio e ela sempre foi persuasivo e sempre o negociador para conseguir o que quer.

Eu não podia esperar para vê-la esta noite. Ela estava voando nesta tarde e meu pai estava planejando para buscá-la. Nós não nos damos muito bem crescer, mas nós tivemos muito mais perto de nós começamos mais velhos. Ellie acaba sempre estava sozinho.

E depois há Rogan. Eu só posso rir quando penso que criança. Rogan Carlisle Cullen, ele era o bebé acidente. Tudo o que sabia. Eu sabia que meus pais não escolheria ter um outro direito de criança, quando meu pai começou seu primeiro mandato no Senado. E eu tinha ouvido minhas tias e tios provocar meus pais sobre a eleição, eu acho que eles devem ter comemorado ou algo assim e Rogan veio junto. Ick.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não preciso pensar sobre isso.

Eu sabia que se não fosse por Rogan nós provavelmente nunca teria vivido na DC há seis anos. É uma loucura pensar que ele é dezenove agora, eu me lembro dele ter nascido ...

_Era a hora de verão, na manhã de 31 de julho.__Eu queria perguntar a minha mãe a trançar meu cabelo e eu andei pelo corredor quando ouvi um gemido._

" _Mamãe está se sentindo bem? "__Eu olhei no quarto dos meus pais e eu podia ver minha mãe em pé ao lado da cômoda rangendo os dentes._

" _Uh, sim Harps, estou bem ... você ... ugh ... pode ir buscar Gremme para mim. "__Eu poderia dizer que ela estava com dor e eu corri pelo corredor da nossa casa, em Seattle para encontrar Gremme.__Ela estava sentada com Ellie e EJ jogando um jogo de algum tipo.__Era horário de verão, então fomos todos de volta em Seattle para o verão, mas o meu pai foi chamado para DC para uma votação especial ou algo assim._

" _Harps o que está errado, tem alguma coisa errada? "__Gremme me olhou preocupado._

" _Mamãe não se parece com ela se sente muito bem. "__Eu disse nervosamente._

" _Oh, não. "__Gremme saltou de sua cadeira e rapidamente pegou o celular.__"Aqui, você chama sua tia Rose e dizer-lhe para vir aqui imediatamente ok. Vou ir ver como ela."_

_Gremme decolou em seguida, no final do corredor e eu marquei Tia Rose deixá-la saber que precisávamos dela para vir._

_Corri atrás Gremme então e vi com o braço em volta da minha mãe quando ela estava sentada na cama.__Minha mãe estava respirando muito profundas e manteve estremecendo de dor com as mãos sobre a barriga grande._

" _Mamãe, você tem certeza que está bem? "__Eu perguntei novamente nervosamente._

" _Hey Harps. estou bem ... ugh ... "ela rangeu os dentes de novo e eu o meu rosto amassado.__Ela não parecia bem._

" _Eu só acho que seu irmão pode estar vindo um pouco mais cedo. "_

_Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu estava animado instantaneamente.__"Você vai ter o bebê!"__Eu gritei._

_De repente, dois pares de pés veio correndo pelo corredor também.__EJ e Ellie preso a cabeça na porta, com os olhos arregalados._

_Gremme estava no telefone com alguém e eu só podia ouvir a sua parte da conversa._

" _Sim. Cerca de dez minutos de intervalo. Sim. OK. Obrigada. "_

" _Bem, Bella, eu acho que você deveria ir para o hospital. Você ligou para Edward ainda? "_

" _Ele está em sessão, eu não quero interromper ... "_

" _Nonsense. Ele gostaria de estar aqui e ele tem o jet em modo de espera em Reagan, eu sei para um fato. "__Minha mãe concordou e marcou seu telefone._

" _EB? Edward está aí? "__Minha mãe fez uma pausa e ouviu alguma coisa.__Então seu rosto assumiu um sorriso, que era o mesmo sorriso que ela sempre teve, quando ela falou com o meu pai._

" _Edward, eu estou no trabalho e ... acalme-se ... sim ... claro ... sua mãe está aqui ... bem não entrar em um acidente dirigindo para o aeroporto! ... sim ... ok ... Eu também te amo ... "_

_Ela fechou seu telefone e olhou para Gremme.__"Ele está em seu caminho para o aeroporto."_

" _Ok, bem, querida, vamos levá-lo para o hospital. "_

_Foi uma enxurrada de atividades.__Gremme havia três de nós pegar a bolsa de minha mãe e minha bolsa e as chaves.__Tia Rose veio correndo para ajudar e antes que eu sabia que eles tinham ido embora._

_O que parecia idades mais tarde, mas foi apenas cerca de sete horas, a tia Rose disse-nos para tudo no carro.__Nós empilhamos no seu SUV e ela nos levou para o hospital._

_Eu ainda me lembro, era o mesmo amor que eu vi com meus pais em uma base diária, mas era muito mais.__Meu pai estava deitado na cama do hospital, com os braços ao redor da minha mãe e eu podia vê-los olhando para um pacote pequeno em seus braços.__Aparentemente, ele conseguiu voltar a tempo para o nascimento.__Ela parecia tão cansado, mais cansado que eu já tinha visto.__Mas quando nos viu entrar, ela nos deu um grande sorriso e assim fiz o meu pai._

" _Ei, meus bebês ".__Ela sussurrou.__"Você quer conhecer o seu novo irmãozinho?"__Estávamos todos realmente tranquila por uma vez, olhando para os meus pais._

_Dei um passo para a frente e meu pai saiu da cama e veio para me pegar.__Ele me colocou ao lado de minha mãe e eu só olhava para o pequeno pacote com cabelo vermelho.__Ele era tão pequeno.__Eu não podia acreditar que ele era meu irmão._

_Eventualmente pai colocar todos nós em cima da cama e Gremme tirou uma foto.__É uma das minhas imagens favoritas da nossa família.__Todos nós temos sorrisos toothy, mas minha mãe e meu pai estão apenas olhando para o outro em adoração.__É muito parecido com a imagem que tenho de apenas nós três da nossa primeira casa.__Toda vez que eu olhei para ele, percebi o quão sortudo eu era ter uma grande família._

Comecei a pensar sobre Rogan novamente. Eu não podia acreditar Rogan acabou seu primeiro semestre em Berkeley. Ele é a criança selvagem da família. Ele tem espírito livre da minha avó Renée. Meus pais queriam chamá-lo de Hogan, então teríamos dois nomes H e dois nomes E. Mas ele tem o cabelo vermelho escuro e olhos azuis brilhantes como vovô ão eles decidiram nomeá-lo Rogan em vez disso, uma vez que significa "ruivo". Tenho a certeza que ele estava sempre vai ser nomeado após vovô embora.

Ele é pateta como o tio Emmett e foi um bom jogador de tênis crescendo até que ele machucou o joelho cerca de um ano atrás. Ele é o único que sempre se vestir quando íamos sair, especialmente se viu qualquer repórteres. Ele sempre foi estreita com a tia Alice e dos meus pais, amigos EB e Jared. Ele está muito na moda. Recentemente, ele me disse que quer parar de Berkeley e ir para a escola de design de moda em Los Angeles e design _"Harps desgaste tanto dos homens mais frios, a sério, alguns dos porcaria nas lojas é uma merda."_Eu suspeitava que ele poderia ser gay. Ele é, no mínimo, muito metro sexual. Eu sabia que meus pais não me importo, mas eu tenho certeza que eles iriam virar-se sobre ele desistir Berkeley.

EB e Jared, meu Deus eu esperava que eles estavam vindo esta noite. Eles estavam sempre a vida do partido. Eu os considerava meus tios gays e tanto os meus tios como Em ou Jazz. Eu adorava ir às compras com eles. Ainda o fazem. Eles até me ajudou a escolher o meu vestido de noiva e ainda ir às compras com a minha mãe e minhas tias na ocasião.

Olhei para a minha mãe e, em seguida, apenas sorriu. Eu não sei como ela fez durante todos esses anos, levantando quatro filhos muito diferentes e louco, com o meu pai estar no Senado e trabalhar na CARE, uma vez que voltou da DC eu sabia que ela perdeu seu emprego muito quando estávamos em DC Ela ofereceu com algumas organizações de lá e me levou com ela quando podia. EJ e Ellie se juntou a nós, uma vez que eram um pouco mais velhos. Ela era tão bondoso e compassivo, e ainda assim ela poderia manter o seu próprio. Ela era a única pessoa que eu nunca quis decepcionar. Se eu pudesse ser metade da mãe, ela é que eu ficaria surpreso. Pensei em anel de sua mãe naquele momento, os quatro arcos cobertos com cada um dos nossos birthstones e dela e do pai no meio. Foi lindo e eu sei que eles não tinham a intenção de ter quatro filhos, mas o anel foi completa como nossa família.

_Eu me pergunto quantos Will e eu vou ter?_

_Cripes Harper você precisa para passar o primeiro primeiro._

Eu balancei minha cabeça e pensei em minha mãe de novo. Comecei a correr com ela quando eu tinha doze anos, que é como eu acabei correndo cross country. Lembro-me de ir para corridas longas com ela e ela me ensinou a perseverança e determinação. Ela é um osso duro de roer e já passou por muita coisa. Ela poderia colocá-lo em seu lugar como nenhum outro, mas um olhar de meu pai e ela se derreteu.

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Deus, meus pais sempre foi carinhoso, quase tão doentiamente. Meu pai ainda olha para ela como se ela fosse a única mulher no mundo. Lembro-me quando nos mudamos de volta para Seattle e ele estava em DC para o seu segundo mandato. Eu teria que ouvir música nas noites quando chegava em casa. Eu não acho que eles perceberam que só porque a suíte master era no primeiro andar eu ainda podia ouvi-los no meu quarto acima deles.

_Graças a Deus que me e não EJ foi, pelo menos eu era velho o suficiente para lidar com isso._

Então eu pensei em discussão com ela quando Will e eu começamos a namorar. Ela me disse que podia compreender a nossa "necessidade" de um outro, mas ambos estávamos de famílias relativamente públicos e teve que ser cuidadosos para não fazer nada em público. Então ela me contou que quase foi pego! Eu quase me caguei. Meus pais em um lugar público você tem que estar brincando comigo?

Quer dizer, eu sabia que meus pais ainda eram muito atraídos um pelo outro, era bastante óbvio. Mas Ick. Estou contente que eles têm vida sexual saudável e tudo, e eu espero que eu e ainda assim quando estamos a sua idade, mas eu não preciso de ver ou ouvir sobre isso.

Só então o meu pai entrou na cozinha, de volta para o aeroporto, e caminhou até a minha mãe. Eu podia ouvir Ellie no outro quarto já discutindo com EJ sobre algo. Eles são muito próximos, mas tem um daqueles de amor / ódio relacionamentos mesmo como irmão e irmã. Eles contam tudo um ao outro ainda brigam como cães e gatos também. Eu sempre fui mais próximo com meu irmão mais novo, somos tanto mais descontraído.

Eu olhei para o meu pai e eu pude ver sua marca registrada sorriso torto em seu rosto quando ele se aproximou de minha mãe.

"Você está fazendo bolo de caramelo?" Ele disse em uma voz baixa, provavelmente por isso que eu não podia ouvi-lo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e seus olhos se iluminaram.

"É claro que é um feriado, temos que comemorar ... não nós". Em seguida, com o canto do meu olho eu vi minha mãe pegar um pouco de glacê com o dedo e lambê-lo. Meu pai piscou para ela e deu um tapa de leve sua bunda.

Que porra é essa? São os meus pais a sério engajamento nas preliminares antes da festa de Natal? Pelo amor de Deus, essas duas são ridículas.

Eu vi o sorriso malicioso em seu rosto enquanto ela se virou e começou a pensar sobre o bolo de caramelo. Afastei-me não querer ver mais. Quero dizer, meu pai sempre amou bolo de caramelo, e nós tê-lo em cada grande família se reunir. Seu 'bom, mas ... por que ele iria amá-lo tanto?

Oh Deus. O que eles fazem com que o bolo?

Estremecimento.

_Eu acho que vou vomitar agora._

Pousei a colher eu estava segurando de misturar o molho de legumes e saiu para o banheiro. Minha mãe me deu um olhar estranho, como eu fiz a minha saída precipitada.

Mal chegou ao lavabo no corredor e me aliviado quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

"Harpster, você está aí."

"O que você quer Rogan?" Eu estava tentando limpar minha boca e meu estômago parar de rolar com o pensamento de bolo de caramelo.

_Sim, certeza que eu sou nunca vai olhar para as coisas que a mesma novamente._

"Você está bem aí? Deixe-me entrar"

Eu abri a porta para ver meu irmãozinho sorrindo como um gato Cheshire. Ele tinha mesmo sorriso torto de meu pai e seus olhos estavam dançando com alegria.

"O que você precisa?" Fechei a porta atrás de si enquanto eu limpava minha boca e sentou-se na borda da pia e colocar meu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Você vai dizer a eles?" Ele perguntou ainda se divertir com a situação.

Eu gemia, claro meu irmão estava recebendo um chute de fora desta. Ele era a única pessoa que eu disse que não Will e ele sabia que o pai ia pirar muito.

"Sim. Eu ia dizer a todos no jantar uma vez que todos eles vão estar aqui, e eu estava esperando que a mãe eo Gremme será capaz de acalmá-lo."

Rogan riu com diversão. Asshole.

"Por que você está rindo?" Eu dei a ele um olhar sujo.

"Ah, é simplesmente perfeito Harpster momento porque eu estava indo para dizer-lhes o meu segredo esta noite também e eles não se importam se você dizer-lhes isso. Mamãe vai ser tão animado para ser uma avó e meu pai vai virar merda. Vai ser ótimo para assistir eu não posso esperar. "

"Muito obrigado. Revelando o fato de que eu serei under the gun e você vai sair fácil."

"Oh, eu não posso esperar. Obrigado por fazer-se um grande Harps festa de Natal."

"Você realmente acha que eles não vão se importar. Quer dizer, eu acho que eles vão ser muito surpreso quando seu filho diz que ele é gay."

"O quê?" Ele olhou para mim interrogativamente.

"Não é isso que você vai dizer a eles?"

Ele bufou e depois começou a rir incontrolavelmente. "Harps. Eu não sou gay. Só porque eu gosto de uma boa aparência e, como roupas e sapatos não significa que eu sou gay. Estou bastante o homem das senhoras, na verdade." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas.

Parei antes que ele pudesse ir mais longe e eu tive que vomitar novamente. "Ok, eu não preciso de ouvir sobre isso. Então, qual é o seu grande segredo, então?"

"Eu fui aceito na escola de design em Los Angeles. Estou parando Berkeley."

"Oh. Eles vão ficar puto com isso, acho que você não vai sair tão fácil lá Rogs".

"Nah. Vai ser nada comparado à sua notícia."

Eu suspirei, ele estava certo. "É chato ser o mais velho ... e uma menina." Eu gemia.

"É por isso que você deve apenas curvar-se para a mais nova irmã mais velha."

"Asshole".

"Você me ama". Ele sorriu para mim cheesily e eu dei um soco no ombro.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para fora do banheiro ao descobrir que quase todo mundo tinha chegado. É um assunto enorme, mas eu não mudaria isso por nada. Meus pais convidou não só os amigos mais próximos da família, mas vários over. Foi muito divertido crescendo, porque todas as crianças estavam dentro de cerca de 13 anos um do outro. Lily era o mais velho e Rogan era o mais novo.

Olhei ao redor da sala e ver Gremme falar com Renee avó e tia Alice. Alice e Jasper apenas veio de DC ontem. Seus filhos Lily e Tanner foram para o lado conversando com Riley, JJ e Matt Monroe já. O marido de Lily estava no serviço e estava no exterior. Tanner foi o perpétuo de playboy com Riley e nenhum deles teve qualquer um sério em suas vidas. JJ foi, assim, JJ, uma brincadeira como o meu tio Emmett assim quem sabe se ele tinha uma namorada. Eu acho que Matt tinha uma namorada, embora tenha sido no amor com Ellie, enquanto me lembro.

_Falando nisso, onde o inferno é Ellie eu queria vê-la?__Aposto que ela está na cozinha com minha mãe e tio Jasper ..._

Tio Emmett e tia Rose estavam do outro lado da sala de estar falando com o meu pai, Kate e Garrett Monroe, Tanya e Vlad e Ben Cheney. Angela estava zumbindo em torno de tirar fotos, como de costume. Suas filhas viviam na Califórnia agora e não voltar até amanhã. Só então Emily e Jack entrou com Avery e seu marido e Aiden.

Eu olho em volta um pouco mais e ver EJ e Makenna conversando na esquina.

_Sério, quando são os dois vão perceber que eles são perfeitos um para o outro?_

Só então ouvi um grito alto do foyer e eu sei que só podia ser uma pessoa.

"Tio EB!" Cerca de dez pessoas diferentes gritou. Todo mundo adora EB e Jared e eles são tanto uma parte da nossa família como qualquer outra pessoa. Eles não têm família fora de si e nós, para que eles se juntaram a nós quase todos os anos desde que se mudou de volta para Seattle também.

Corri e dei um abraço EB e Jared e depois fiz o meu caminho de volta para a cozinha. Will estava planejando chegar pouco antes do jantar. Ele tinha um caso enorme que ele estava trabalhando e queria ter um monte de sua preparação julgamento feito antes do feriado. Acho que ele também estava esperando a esgueirar-se sob o radar antes fizemos o nosso grande anúncio.

Minha mãe começou a distribuir bebidas e quando eu me recusei a minha Jameson e Ginger ela me olhou com conhecimento de causa.

_Merda.__Ela totalmente sabe.__Tanto para uma surpresa._

Eu escapei para a cozinha para pegar alguns biscoitos e vi Ellie colocar um monte em uma cesta.

"Hey Ell, como foi o vôo?" Eu dei-lhe um abraço.

"Foi bom, mas a sério que eles precisam fazer algo sobre mau BO, eu tive que sentar ao lado de um cara que cheirava como um lixo maldito pode."

Eu ri para ela, nervosa e ela me olhou peculiar.

"O quê?"

"Você parece nervoso com alguma coisa."

"Uh. Por que você diz isso?" Eu disse timidamente.

Só então Will entrou e se aproximou de nós e meu rosto se iluminou num sorriso. Eu estava tão feliz que ele finalmente estava aqui para me ajudar a dar a notícia a todos.

"Hey baby, como você está se sentindo?" Ele me deu um abraço e um beijo.

"Ok".

Os olhos de Ellie olhou para trás e para a frente entre nós.

"Você está grávida". Ela disse assunto com naturalidade e voltou a colocar bolachas na bandeja.

"Quem está grávida?" Meu pai entrou em direito, como ela disse.

Merda.

"Harper".

"O quê?" Ele atirou Will um olhar mal e felizmente minha mãe chegou logo atrás dele.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Harper está grávida." Ellie disse de novo e me deu um sorriso.

Por que pouco ...

Eu olhei para ela.

"O quê?" Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu sei que você, você não teria sido capaz de cuspi-la de qualquer maneira."

"Brat". Eu disse a ela.

"Nag". Ela retrucou.

Eu sorri para nossas velhas palavras um para o outro.

"Espere, o que diabos está acontecendo?" Meu pai disse de novo e minha mãe agarrou seu braço. Ela me deu um olhar que disse que iria cuidar dela.

"Edward. Acho que nossa filha pode ter algumas novidades para nós." Ela sorriu.

"Eu sou muito jovem para ser avô". Ele resmungou e começou a olhar fixamente para Will novamente.

Minha mãe riu e, em seguida, apenas deu um tapa no peito. "Realmente Edward." Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Você tem 60 anos de idade, me dê um tempo."

Ele suspirou e, ao mesmo tempo, ela se virou para mim e colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros.

"Então é verdade?" Ela sorriu.

"Sim". Eu disse baixinho e agarrou a mão de Will.

"Oooh, eu estou tão feliz por você! Vou ser uma avó!" Ela me deu um abraço e, em seguida, o rosto do meu pai suavizou e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Vem cá Harps". Ele me deu um abraço bem e, em seguida, relutantemente, apertou a mão de Will enquanto Will soltou um suspiro.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" EJ e Rogan entrou naquele momento.

"Parece que vocês dois vão ser tios". Minha mãe disse-lhes.

"Realmente. Frescos. Congrats Harps. Espero que seja o filho de outro senador". Rogan disse que ele piscou para Will e eu dei um sorriso e Will olhou para o resto da minha família.

"Só se pode esperar."


End file.
